A Demon's Tale
by Demon Kirara
Summary: Originally titled "TMNT Love". What happens when four mean green turtles meet four beautiful women, who have shocking secrets that even they don't know themselves. Will the girls and turtles prevail before the darkness closes in around our favourite foursome and their new friends? Will the girls find out about their true selves? Turtles/OCs. (I know I suck at summaries don't judge)
1. Chapter 1

_**A Demon Tale**_

**Author's Note:** This is just a little background on my OCs

_**Ok, ya'll. Here it is the rewritten story for TMNT Love, but the title has changed to "A Demon's Tale". I am SO SORRY for keeping you all waiting. But the first one sucked. I thought that it was rushed. I've rewritten it and it's much better than before. Thing is, I'll be updating once a month. So I can continue some chapters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the new story and let me know how much better it is then the old one. I know that some of the chapters will have the same as the old story, but I either added more in or used some of it and changed it around. Ok, without further ado, here is "A Demon's Tale".**_

**Prologue: Meet The Girls**

**Name:** Kiara Young

**Nicknames:** K, Kia

**Height:** 5'9"

**Age:** Eighteen and a half

**Appearance:** Hazel brown eyes, Goldie brown, waist-length hair with blonde streaks, wavy.

**Species:** Human with demon traits

**Demon Appearance:** White fur with black markings, ruby red coloured eyes, one tail with a black tip, cat-like appearance (is human with demon traits remember)

**Favourite Colour:** Blue

**Family:** Mother and Brother living in Australia, Father – unknown (for now)

**Likes:** Music (everything but heavy metal), dancing, singing, reading, writing, sport, children, cultures (especially Japanese), family, friends

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, criminals, travel, large crowds

**Personality:** Confident, caring, kind, protective of her friends and family, honourable, tough, loving, fiercely loyal to friends and family, patient

**Background:** Kiara lives with her Mother and Brother in Australia. She never knew who her Father was for he left before she was born. Five years later her Mother met another man and married him and five years after that when Kiara was ten years old her Mother had a baby boy named Andrew. Kiara's Mother knew her daughter was special but never said a thing about it. Kiara was always curious about her Father so she kept asking her Mother about him, but she changes the subject each time to avoid the question. One night while online, she met three friends who live in different places. One friend lived in San Francisco; California, America, her second friend lived in Toronto, Canada and her last friend lived in Madrid, Spain. They all decided to go to New York for schooling at university at the age of eighteen and seventeen. Kiara is the eldest of the four.

**Name:** Tanyta Swan

**Nicknames:** Tan, Nyta (pronounced Ni-ta), T

**Height:** 5'10"

**Age:** Eighteen

**Appearance:** Brown eyes, black, chin-length wavy hair

**Species:** Human with demon traits and a power (can control water)

**Demon Appearance:** Black fur with white markings, sapphire coloured eyes, one tail with a white tip, cat-like appearance.

**Favourite Colour:** Purple

**Family:** Mother, Father, one older Sister and two younger Brothers living in California, America

**Likes:** Music (anything but heavy metal and rock), dancing, reading, sport, family, friends, inventing gadgets, studying

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, criminals, _very_ loud noise (especially when she's working on something)

**Personality:** Confident (when it comes to her inventions), caring, kind, protective (when need be), smart, tough, helpful and loving, intelligent, patient, fiercely loyal to friends and family

**Background:** Tanyta lives in San Francisco, America. She lives with her parents and three siblings. Her Mother was Australian, where her Father was American. Her Mother decided to stay in America with him. When Tanyta was ten years old she went online and made three friends from different places; Toronto, Canada; Adelaide, Australia and Madrid, Spain. She got to chatting with them for eight years and they all decided one night that they all should study at New York University when they turned eighteen or seventeen. They had applied for NYU and was accepted. Tanyta left the morning after to find an apartment to wait for her friends. They were gonna rent an apartment together. Once everyone arrives they all agreed to find jobs together and start their first day of university together.

**Name:** Gloria Diego

**Nicknames:** Ria, Glo, G

**Height:** 5'9"

**Age:** Seventeen and a half

**Appearance:** Emerald green eyes, brown, mid-back length, straight hair

**Species:** Human with demon traits and a power (can control air)

**Demon Appearance:** Brown fur with sandy coloured markings, diamond coloured eyes, one tail with a sandy coloured tip, cat-like appearance

**Favourite Colour:** Orange

**Family:** Mother and Father split up, Gloria lives with her Father in Madrid, Spain, has one full-related Sister and one half-Brother, also living with her and her Father as well as her step-Mother

**Likes:** Music (anything but classical, country and heavy metal), dancing, singing, reading (mainly comic books), partying, video games, friends, family

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, heights

**Personality:** Over-confident, caring, kind, protective (when she's being serious), tough, goofy, less patient but patient enough, loyal to family and friends

**Background:** Gloria is a Spanish-American girl, with her Mother being Spanish and her Father being American. Her father decided to stay in Spain after he and his wife split. After they split up Gloria decided to live with her Father in Madrid. She has two siblings one of which is half-blood, through their father. When Gloria was nine, she found a website where she can chat to people online and she quickly made friends with three other girls around the world, one living in Australia, another in America and the last in Canada. Eight years later all the girls decided to move to New York to study at New York University, they first applied and got accepted. Gloria left two days later to meet her new friends that she only talked to online and never saw before.

**Name:** Jasmine Hunt

**Nicknames:** Jazzy, Jas, J

**Height:** 5'10"

**Age:** Seventeen

**Appearance:** Ice blue eyes, shoulder-length, curly blonde hair

**Species:** Human with demon traits and a power (can control earth)

**Demon Appearance:** Sandy coloured fur with brown markings, topaz coloured eyes, one tail with brown tip, cat-like appearance

**Favourite Colour:** Red

**Family:** Mother living in Toronto, Canada, only child, Father – unknown (for now)

**Likes:** Music (rock and heavy metal), beating her punching bag, sport (especially rough ones like football), watching wrestling, dancing and motorcycles

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, criminals, bugs (mainly spiders)

**Personality:** Over-confident, caring, kind (when she wants to be), very protective of her friends and family, tough, hot-headed, fiercely loyal to friends and family, not patient.

**Background:** Jasmine is a full Canadian girl, she lives in Toronto, Canada with her Mother, and her Father walked out on them when she was only one year old, so she never knew him well. She is an only child, she has no siblings. Her Mother was an alcoholic, she would beat Jasmine up whenever she was drunk, saying that it was her fault that her husband walked out on her. Jasmine would always keep to herself at those times. When she was nine, she was fed up with her Mother and ran away, she lived out on the street only having a phone with her, as well as some clothes and little money she had.

When she was on the street, she hopped online and made friends with different girls from different places. While she has been on the streets, she had been stealing some money from pedestrians so she could get herself credit as well as new clothes for when she grew and also for food. Six years later, she got a job and earned money to rent herself an apartment until two years later, her friends and herself all decided to move to New York, Jasmine had little money left from using it all for paying her rent of the apartment, she had enough to make the trip to New York. She moved immediately. Once she got to New York, she went looking for a job, so that she had money to pay her share for rent as well as groceries. Once she found a job, she decided to go to the apartment where Tanyta was waiting for her and got settled in and waiting for her other friends.

**Author's Note:** Now I tried making this sound better, but for some reason my mind doesn't want to think about how to make it better. Hope you enjoyed learning about the girls and review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Howdy everyone, this is a rewrite on my old story 'TMNT Love'. I changed the title for the other one seemed weird and old style. Please read and enjoy, I do not own the TMNT characters or their friends, only my OCs. Without further ado, Chapter 1 is here. ENJOY!

**Chapter 1: Robbery**

_**Kiara's POV**_

It was night like any other, I was walking home from the nearby dance studio that me and my three best friends in the whole world have dance sessions in. It was a quiet night for me as I was walking to my apartment that I shared with my friends, (they are out working at the moment, soon to be home at ten tonight or sooner, depends) and for that reason I was on edge, it's nine-thirty and already dark, well darker than usual. Hey, while I'm walking home, I'll tell you a little about myself.

My name is Kiara Young, I'm eighteen years old and I'm from the outback (Australia, if anyone is confused). I won't waste the time and tell you all my past up til today but I'll mention that I lived with my mother, Sharyn, my brother, Andrew and my step-father, Trent. Trent may not be my real father, but he has raised me where my real father didn't both. My mother never really told me about him all that much even with me asking her. I'll tell you about my day today, it was a nice day, my friends and I woke, got ourselves ready for school, we go to NYU (New York University). It was just an ordinary day at school, lessons with boring teachers, school bullies, awful tasting cafeteria food, you name it. Anyway, me and the girls were all glad when the bell rang for school out at three-thirty.

Of course we headed home straight after school, talking about what we will be doing tonight once we return home. When we arrived at the apartment, we all got ready for work, or in my case ready for a dance session. Once we were ready we left to see each other off at our usual place. As we arrived at our destination, a corner on our street a couple blocks away, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I kept heading straight up a couple more blocks to the dance studio. Whenever we all have a day off of work we go together, but since I don't have work today and the others do, I went alone. Usually I would stay home and read for a bit, but since, I was still filled with anger from today so I decided to do a dancing session tonight.

I arrived at the studio an hour later after leaving the apartment. The session turned out not too bad, after a hard time at school sticking up for my friend from a bully who likes to pick on her for being a nerd, not meaning that in a mean way (she's one of the best nerds that I'm glad to be friends with). As the session continued, I felt calmer and able to control my anger again. I try to control it so much, most of the time I just meditate to calm the anger down but that doesn't always happen, if not that I normally read, sing, or dance to calm myself down. Obviously I didn't feel like meditating tonight, instead I felt like dancing instead. Anyway enough about me and my day, I'll get back to the story.

As I came up to a bank (that was next door to the building where our apartment is located in) I heard the alarms blaring, I know that I may not be the police, but I can't let thugs or thieves do bad things, especially when the building they plan to attack is right next door to where I live, which by the way will keep us awake all night. I went to check it out. As I arrived inside the bank, I found out that it was a group of men and women with strange purple dragon tattoos on their arms, legs, backs, necks and chests stealing the money that were kept in this bank. Being trained as a black belt in karate class I thought I could handle them, it was only a group of ten at most.

"Alright thieves, stop right there!" I yelled, the gang stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"What are you, night security?" one thug with a green mohawk asked, I decided to call Mohawk.

"No, but you're causing a disturbance to the living residence in this area, so I'm ending it," I said.

"Oooo, lookie here boys, we's got ourselves a fight and maybe a prize. C'mon sweetheart, let's you and me have some fun alright," the thug with the green spiky hair, I decided to call Spike, called over and started approaching me while chuckling.

"I rather watch paint dry, Hon," I replied sarcastically, getting into my fighting stance.

"Oh come on sweetheart, we's just want some fun with you," 'Spike' said as he started walking toward me.

"No thanks, babe. I prefer to punch you in the family jewels instead," I sarcastically called to him.

"Oooo, she's a feisty one boys and girls. And I like them feisty," Spike continued. "Two Tonne, go get her and hold her down".

As 'Two Tonne' came closer he reached out his hand to put it on my shoulder to try and hold me but I intercepted him and threw him behind me, he hit the wall, fairly hard, I think he fell unconscious. _Oh, right. Got more strength behind me then I realized, this will be so sweet and awesome!_ I thought with pride, but hid the expression from the members. I was keeping my eyes on the other members who were shocked at seeing their buddy knocked out. They kept advancing toward me; I kept my fighting stance up and prepared myself for a battle not knowing that four shadows were watching me.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

It was a quiet night in the lair; I looked up at the clock in the kitchen and noticed it was 9:00pm. Time for patrol, finally.

"Guys, it's time for patrol!" I called to my brothers so we could get the night over with so the others don't complain to me all the time.

"Aww, but Leo, I'm almost finished this new game. Just a little longer PLEASE!" a surfer accent voice whined from over near the TVs, I looked over to where big baby blue puppy dog eyes were looking at me, begging me to wait a bit longer.

"Sorry Mikey, but we need to patrol tonight, then once we come back you can continue your game, okay?" I said in a stern and firm voice, trying to get Mikey to come without a hassle. My youngest brother, Michelangelo decided it was best not to argue with me. as he walked to the lair's entrance I noticed he was bouncing around on his heels with his orange bandanna tails bouncing along with him, his sea-green skin reflecting the light, while spinning his nunchucks around loosely.

"Coming Leo!" a gentle voice called from the lab. I looked over to see an olive-green skin turtle with a purple bandanna over his eyes and with a bo staff strapped to his shell came over.

"Hurry up Donny, we're wasting precious night-time!" I called over to him sarcastically.

My brainy and middle brother, Donatello doesn't like to leave his lab (unless it's for training or patrolling. He never really comes out for breakfast, lunch or dinner some nights; especially when he is busy working on a project either old or new. Every once in a while he'll come out for something to eat and go to his own room to sleep, sometimes I have to move him to his bed because he fell asleep working on inventions all night in his lab.

"Yea, yea, keep your voice down why don't ya Fearless," a gruff Brooklyn accent came from above. I look above to the second level of our home and saw a dark forest green skin turtle with a red mask around his eyes leaning on the rails with a sai twirling in one hand and with a smug grin on his face.

"Raph, how many time do I have to ask you to stop calling me 'Fearless'" I growled.

"Not enough obviously, Fearless," my immediate younger brother, Raphael, said. He loves to annoy me for no particular reason; we seem to start fights very often over nothing at all. Sometimes I wonder if it has anything to do with me being leader and him being my second-in-command. Sometimes when we fight it turns physically and someone gets hurt. He may be a hot-head but when it comes to fights against the enemy, he is always watching our backs, mostly Don and Mikey's back anyway.

"Come on guys, let's go on patrol now," I said and led the way to the surface and onto the rooftops.

I'm Leonardo and I'm the eldest of my brothers and the leader, I have a light forest green skin with a blue bandanna around my eyes with my twin katana in an 'x' shape on my back.

We decided to patrol around downtown for a change of scenery. Our patrol consisted of the usual; Mikey taunting Raph and getting him angry and pound Mikey, sometimes I wonder why he taunts him; I'm afraid we'll never know. Donny would normally keep to himself and think on what to do next with his invention, Raph would do what I mentioned earlier if not that, look out for Purple Dragons or Foot Ninja to bash their heads in. Me, well, I just keep ahead and keep an eye for enemies, or neighbours who decide to look out their windows.

As we reached a rooftop next to the bank I checked the time on my Shell Cell, it was nine-thirty; we still have half an hour before we need to head home. We were about to patrol another point of the city when we heard an alarm blaring right next to us.

"Let's go guys!" I called as we jumped to the banks rooftop. We peered in through the window and what a scene to behold.

"Alright thieves, stop right there!" we heard a female yell (she had a funny accent, must be Australian or some other English speaking countries like England or something) at whoever were robbing the bank. We look to the where the door is and saw a girl no older than eighteen at most with hair that looks gold in the moonlight and brown in the darkness, (so I'm presuming her hair colour is golden-brown). Her hair was beautiful and up in a high ponytail and with a sexy bra (I guess human girls call an exercise bra) on and trousers. _Wait; did I just say 'beautiful and sexy'?_ I asked myself. _I'm starting to act and sound like Raph_. I shook my head of the thought.

Now that was a scary thought to be thinking. I looked at her face as best I can from where I was and made out brown eyes. I kept staring at her, when she threw the guy over her shoulder, I was amazed at the strength she had. She knew how to kick butt.

"We should help her," Raph said angrily and ready to punch the Purple Dragons members (we figured it out once the members came into the light) heads in.

"No, we'll stay here until it's really necessary for the moment. She looks to be holding out just fine," I said back, he growled but complied none the less. Which is a surprise, he never listens to a single order I give him and he went along with it this time.

But anyway back to the girl. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, the way she was fighting was mesmerising and I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful and was skilful. _I wonder if she does any martial arts?_ I asked myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw that she got knocked into the wall. So I ordered that it was time to intervene. So my bros and I jumped down to fight the Purple Dragons and help out the girl.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I thought I was doing quite alright; I knocked out at least eight or so members of this gang. As I was going to defeat another one, I felt a fist hit me and knocked me back and hit the wall, having the wind knocked out of me, I tried to catch my breath again, but found it difficult. My vision was becoming blurry and hazy, I couldn't see well in front of me, but I didn't let the thugs know that so I still fought.

"Hey, boneheads," a gruff Brooklyn accent, obviously male sounded from the shadows "that's no way to treat a lady".

"Oi, this is my fight, I can handle them," I yelled to them as I swayed a bit.

"You're swaying, that's a sure sign that you're not fine and can't handle the rest," the same Brooklyn accent male said.

"Miss, you better get out of here, we'll take care of them," a gentler male voice called to me. I tried seeing them but couldn't thanks to my blurry vision, I almost lost my balance if it wasn't for a pair of arms grabbing and picking me up bridal style.

"Put me down, I'm fine to walk," I protested as I heard fighting going on.

"Sorry Miss, but I can't do that, you got hit pretty hard and can't see straight. I'll take you home." The same gentle voice then asked: "where do you live?"

"The building next door… fourth… floor," I answered groggily, fighting the urge to fall under. I snuggled up to the man and felt a hard chest, a _really_ hard chest. I looked up at the man but couldn't see fully well, I only caught a glimpse of blue and green before I surrendered myself to darkness.

**Author's Note:** There's the first chapter, how'd you like it? Was it bad? Was it good? Let me know. Read and review please, it would be much appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon. Stay in touch, for there is more to come. Next chapter is where we meet the other three girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Whoever has read and review I thank and salute you. It really helps me out with the stories and wanting to keep writing them. Here's chapter 2, enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Strange Dreams**

_**Kiara's POV:**_

I woke up next morning finding myself in our apartment on our sofa, with my head bandaged and throbbing with pain. _How did I arrive here? Last I knew I was in the bank next door, stopping thugs, when…_ I thought and stopped thinking back to the night I just had, how someone or four someone's came and helped me out and they must've brought me home. _Weird!_

"Oi, my head, did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me last night?" I asked no one in particular.

"No, we actually missed that, we were too busy cleaning you up," a new voice said sarcastically. I looked up at a smiling wavy black chin-length haired girl about my age standing there with brown eyes looking concerned at me, some painkillers in hand and a glass of water. She was wearing a violet tank top with a sky-blue knee-length skirt. She walked over to me with the objects in hand and handed them to me.

"Why didn't you chase them down? I knew that Jazzy would have done that," I sarcastically replied back.

"Sorry, but when we came home, we found you on the couch with a big gash wound in your head, we didn't even have time to go after them," the first bit she said was true obviously but the second bit was sarcasm now. Tanyta Swan, one of my best friends is a really intelligent person, she's basically the smartest person I know, but being smarter does have its disadvantages. For at school, she gets teased a lot and picked on. She relies on us to help her, but most of the time she would ignore it. Hopefully someday she'll get the courage to stick up for herself. "What happened Kia?"

"It's a little hazy, but I'll try to remember," I answered rubbing at my head after taking those painkillers. I closed my eyes for a while when I was interrupted by another voice coming into the room.

"Oh, Kay, thank god your awake," a Spanish accent voice sounded from the doorway leading to the hall to where the rooms are. I opened my eyes and looked over to the new voice and sure enough, there were two girls. One had emerald green eyes with her straight brown hair down, finishing about mid-back, she had a V-neck short sleeve orange top, with skinny jeans hugging her waist. The second girl had ice blue eyes, with her shoulder length curly blonde hair, in a low ponytail. She was wearing her usual clothing consisting of a blood red tank top under her black leather jacket, with black coloured denim jeans. "Tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones, jovencita".

Since being taught Spanish at school in my hometown (or city I guess), Adelaide in Australia, and passing the subject with flying colors, I could understand the Spanish speaking girl, whereas the blonde girl hadn't had a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Seriously, speak English girl, I can never understand you when you speak mumbo jumbo" the ice blue eyed girl said, irritated.

"It is not my fault I like to speak in my natural tongue, although I am both American and Spanish," the emerald green eyed girl answered. "Anyway, to business we go. What the heck happened? Why were you on the couch with a big gash wound in your head? And what on earth did you do last night?"

"Wow, that was a mouthful hermana," I joked.

"Hey, I do the joking around here. Now, answer the questions," the emerald green eyed girl, my best friend, Gloria Diego asked. Gloria is older than Jasmine, but younger than Nyta and I. She is a very bubbly and talkative person I know. She had to be the person you would go to the most to be cheered up. She is energetic, sweet, kind, loving and caring. She is not that much older than Jazzy being seventeen and a half years of age and Jas being seventeen. Gloria is very open whereas Jas is a complete opposite, she will keep all her emotions in, on some occasions you would lucky to hear of her past. But overall we don't know much about her background story. Whereas Gloria just blabs it out.

Gloria is fairly confident in most things that she does. She's an excellent artist, she loves to paint. And her dance moves will blow you away, her voice will too. She is one heck of a talented student (too bad she's not as bright when it comes to lessons), she seems to fall asleep in class (who doesn't), but she tends to keep up, which is a good thing (especially to Tanyta who would tutor us, but we prefer to try ourselves first).

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But to be honest, I'm not entirely sure, I mean one minute I'm walking home from the dance studio, then nothing, it's all blurry," I answered truthfully.

"Hmm. How about we try something chicas," Tanyta said as she moved to sit on the couch next to me and instructed me. "Now, Kiara, close your eyes." I did as she asked me.

"Alright, what's next?" I asked her.

"Now focus only on last night when you were walking home," Tanyta said.

"Ok, I'm there," I answered.

"Good, now tell me what you remember. What do you remember feeling? Seeing? Hearing? Smelling?" Tan asked. _Ok weird question, but better answer_ I thought. Thanks to meditating, I can focus and forget the world for at least a few minutes.

"I remember… feeling calmer and relaxed. I was walking from the studio; I was looking at the ground. I have been glancing around to make sure that I was walking the right way," I started.

"Good, anything else?" Tan pressed on.

"I couldn't really smell anything, except the usual air. Uh… as I was approaching the apartment building I hear the bank alarms blaring. I went to see what the commotion was. I saw it was a gang of some sort," I continued.

"Do you remember anything about them?" the brown eyed teen asked.

"Yea, I remember they were wearing purple dragon tattoos on their body like arms, legs, face, neck you name it" I answered "I fought them and tried to defeat them, but got surprised when one jumped me and hit me hard in the back of the head, and thrown into the wall. I got the wind knocked out of me," I continued.

"Good, that's good. Is that all?" Tanyta asked. That's the thing I love about Tanyta Swan. She is sweet, patient and understanding and she's a really great listener.

"No… I remember… hearing voices… I tried finding the people connected to the voices, but… I couldn't see them, for my vision was blurry and for they were concealed in the shadows," I finished.

"Is that all?" Tan asked again.

"No, it isn't. I also remember… one of those new voices… a male… picked me up and… asked where I live, I told him and… he must of drop me off here," I finished, for good this time.

"You gave a complete stranger our address?" yelled the ice blue eyed girl. "You didn't even know this guy, what gave you the right to give him our address? They could have been kidnappers or rapists or even killers and you gave them OUR ADDRESS?" she was steamed.

"Chill Jay," I said to the blonde. "Chica, listen, I told you my vision was going fuzzy and my mind wasn't working properly. And anyway, if he were any of them people you just mentioned, then why did he drop me off here, without having done a thing to me?" I asked reasoning with her.

"Yea, yea I guess you're right. Still, you shouldn't have done that," Jasmine told me. Jasmine Hunt may be the youngest of us four girls, being only seventeen years of age, but she has a bad temper. Whenever someone or something pisses her off, she goes all out killer. It's hard trying to get her to chill. The only thing we can do is let me talk to her or give her a spar fight to release any anger she had. Her being a street and me a black belt in karate, we would give a good match. She maybe a pain in the ass, but we all love her anyway. But put Nyta, Glo or I in danger and Jas will be there to beat (or sometimes kill) the offender to protect us, that is how loyal Jasmine Hunt is. She is one of the most loyal people I know (maybe the only one at that).

"Anyway, Kia, did you catch any sight of this man or catch a name?" my friend asked.

"Uh… all I got was a blur of blue and green and no name, but I did feel a very hard chest. Almost like a steel one," I answered. "But, I may have dreamt about the green and blue blur. But that wouldn't explain how I came to be here in the apartment after the fight last night," Tanyta sighed, but before she could say anything, the brown haired girl decided to interfere.

"Hermana, usted es muy loco. Usted podría habersido asesinado" she asked in Spanish.

"Oh my God, here we go again!" Jazzy sighed, while Glo was scowling at her.

"Sorry, my bad, I'll say it again in English, shall I?" Ria asked sarcastically.

"Forget it Ria, I'm not that interested in your mumbo jumbo," Jasmine scowled.

"Whatever chica," Tanyta added her two cents worth in. Tanyta has been studying Spanish for a long time and since we use easy words like hermana, amigo and chica a lot, Jasmine knew what they meant, but didn't care about using them as much as we do.

"Chicas, how about we put this all behind us and have…" Ria started. We all smiled big at that and said together (or more like yelled out)…

"A SLUMBER PARTY!" we laughed after saying that. So that's what we did for the rest of the night, danced, sing, competitions, watching marathons and chowing down on food. It was all in good fun and lasted for a long time. Till the early morning.

* * *

><p>Once we settled down to silence, Gloria decided to break that silence.<p>

"So, Kay, are you gonna see this mysterious guy who saved you again anytime soon?" she asked in a teasing tone. I blushed a little at that.

"To be honest Ria, I'm not sure, I hope so. To be able to thank him and see him again, you know." As I said this I looked out the window and across to the bank building. As I looked up to the roof, I thought I saw a bulky shadow on the roof, I looked closer and even with the moon not shining brightly I saw the blue fabric around the shadows face was blowing with the wind. I couldn't see his face or body. _This must be the guy who saved me. but who is he? Why did he save me? And more importantly, am I ever gonna see him ever again?_ I asked myself these questions over and over again, just wondering. We all decided it was time for sleep, so we went back to our respected rooms and slept.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

I was sitting on the edge of the bank roof that was robbed last night; it was the early hours of the morning, but I stayed here since last night. The woman I saved then finally woke up, late last night, I tried to listen in on what they were saying and I caught a name: Kiara, beautiful name. I started standing to head home but stopped when I saw her looking out the window (from her spot on the couch) just staring straight at me.

Her beautiful eyes were the color hazel, when in the light but brown away from the light, a beautiful combination of color for a beautiful woman. _Leo, get your head out of the clouds and stop thinking like that_ I argued with myself _you know she'll never go for you_ I sighed at that last bit, for it is true. Me being a hideous mutant turtle and Kiara being a beautiful young woman, it just won't work. She'll hate me and would want nothing to do with me.

I looked away from the beautiful Kiara and headed on home, wishing she could be mine and to be able to see her again without her freaking out.

**Author's Note:** There's my second chapter, what'd you think of it? Read and review. For those people who don't understand Spanish, here are translations for you in order from first use to the last one.

**Translations:**

**Tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones, jovencita:** You've got some explaining to do young lady.

**Hermana:** Sister

**Chica:** Girl

**Hermana, usted es muy loco. Usted podría habersido asesinado:** Sister, you are crazy. You could have been killed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 3, thank you to all of you lovely readers who read and reviewed my story. Now on with the story, please ENJOY!

**Chapter 3: Just Another Day**

_**Kiara's POV (two days later, Friday)**_

When the morning rays hit my face I woke up. I checked the time and saw that it was six in the morning, so I got up, showered and got dressed. I got dressed in my school uniform which consisted of a knee-length checker skirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a sort of tie, with long white coloured socks, with a pair of low heels, the colour of black. I had put my waist-length golden-brown hair up in a high ponytail with bangs that framed my face. I also applied my earrings (rainbow coloured, hoop style earrings). After getting myself ready, I headed to the other bedrooms to wake the other girls up. I arrived to Tanyta's room; out of the other three, she's easiest to wake. I entered the room and walked up to her bed.

"Hey Tan, wake up, time to get ready for school," I said in a sing-song voice to her.

"Morning already? Man, night sure never stays down for long does it," she sarcastically said back.

"That's true," I said back. "Meet me in the kitchen at quarter to okay?" I was responded with a nod. I then headed off to the next room; Gloria. I did the same thing with Tan, walked in and up to her bed, started shaking her softly while calling softly to her.

"Gloria, time to get up."

"Five more minutes please…" she asked as she rolled over to her other side. I had to do something, and I had an idea on how to do that. I grabbed her blanket and pulled it off of her (or pulled it with her, for she was tangled within it). "H-he-hey. Kia!"

"I said time to get up, c'mon up and at 'em sleepy head"! I called to her.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," she yawned. "Remind me again why we have to get up this early".

"Otherwise, we might get into trouble with our teachers or because you'll be late and miss out on things and if you miss out on things, it could lead you to expulsion," I reminded her.

"Oh, well, why is it that the time to wake up is so early?" she asked again.

"Because it's at least a half hour walk and knowing you'll take a long time in the shower and Jas will take time to wake up," I said.

"Whatever, I'm getting up now," Glo grumbled at me.

"Ok, meet in kitchen at quarter to seven," I was responded with a hum, indicating yes. I then moved on to Jasmine's room. Again I walked in and up to her bed, shook her softly and called out gently to her.

"Jazzy, time to get up" I called.

"C'mon, just five minutes more please," she pleaded.

"Sorry chica, you know I can't do that, now get your butt up," I said.

"Alright, after a little sleep in. I'll wait for Glo to get out of the shower," she continued to protest.

"Yea, sure. You know how long you take to wake up so wake up and get up. Meet in kitchen now while we wait for Ria," I suggest.

"Fine," she growled. "No respect for sleep-ins," and mumbled.

"Just think, tomorrow you can sleep for a longer time then today," I said.

"Yea, to only be woken up by you again to get ready for something," she grumbled.

"Whatever, now get up," I stressed out.

"Alright, meet you out there in a min," she said as I walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Once I was in the kitchen, I had checked the time and it said six-thirty. _I better get breakfast started_. Out of us four girls, I happen to love cooking and do more of it than the others, but we all try to do our share, I just happen to offer all the time (and because the other girls want my cooking). I had just finished making the waffles for everyone to their standard and flavour. I've made blueberry waffles for Jasmine, apricot waffles for Tanyta and chocolate chip waffles for Gloria. And I made myself honey waffle. The smell was intensifying, I swear if these walls weren't there we would have the whole neighbourhood come and eat with us, I could tell the girls could smell the waffles, because they came out faster than a hurricane, all ready (minus Jasmine) and sat down to their respected waffles.

"Ok, so besides school, what's on the agenda today compañera?" Ria asked, her hair was down and dry.

"Well, I got work tonight and was just hoping to just hang out with April for a little bit and ask her about tonight," I mentioned. I had the liberty of winning eight tickets to this party Saturday night at seven, and I gave one to each of my girlfriends. I won the tickets by entering a contest at a mall game the other day and didn't know who I was going to give the other four to.

Since I arrived in New York a few months ago, I have gotten a job at April O'Neil's antique shop called Second Time Around. We all ended up with jobs when we not long arrived, sure it took a while to find the right job, but we found one in the end.

Tanyta works at a nearby library a couple blocks away from where we're living, being a bookworm and study freak it is the perfect choice she chose. Jasmine works at a local gym, training kids and (exercising herself), for she has a temper and she can be a hothead sometimes that is the perfect job for her as well. Gloria works at a party shop called 'Party's R Us', being a party animal she is, that was the perfect job also.

To get where we were now, we all decided eight years ago that once we were old enough we would all move to New York to finish our schooling in University. Tanyta was the first to arrive, followed by Jasmine then Gloria and me last. During our spare time, we all have our own ideas on what we like to do. We have some things in common, like dancing and singing (not so much Jazzy).

"Cool, hopefully she comes, I for one would like to meet her," Tan replied happily, her hair down also and damp a little.

"Yea, I ditto that one," Ria agreed.

"Well, Jasmine hurry up and get ready, its seven now and I want to get there early," I said.

"Alright already, get off of my back about that. I'm going to get ready," Jazzy grumbled and walked off after finishing. I grabbed everyone's plates and went to the sink to wash and dry while we're waiting for Jazzy.

* * *

><p>Once Jazzy was ready, her damp hair in a loose ponytail and her school uniform on, we were off to school. We walked for what felt like forever just talking about random stuff and what we were going to wear to the party tomorrow night. We arrived at the school about quarter to, so that wasn't too bad (with the traffic being a little busy, it took only a short while to arrive here so that's good and the bell usually goes at eight anyway). Once we arrived at Uni, we were greeted (not so happily) by Stacey Henderson, the Queen Bee of NYU, she is the popular girl and all the boys go gaga over her. She may be popular, but she is one hell of a bastard bitch.<p>

Stacey and us go back to our first day of school. We were just finished talking with the principle on the rules and the tour of the campus. The principle headed off back to her office and we were heading to our first lesson; Geography, with Mr Shane Best. As we were walking to the classroom, we were talking along the way of course, when we were rudely pushed aside from none other than the Queen Bee herself and her posse, Rose Sleep and Cadence Gravel. Jasmine just had to add her two cents in and that's how a fight happened using only vocally (which was good, would've hated to see how Queen Bee would of turned out if she met mine and Jazzy's fist).

After that we have became enemies. And ever since, Stacey, Rose and Cadence have been after Tan, for being a nerd as well as being a weakling against her.

"Oh look who it is girls, the pathetic nerd," the Queen Bee herself said.

"Hey, look who it is, the pathetic bitches," Jazzy taunted back.

"Oh, no you just did not… mock me," Stacey said.

"Oh, yes, I think… I just did," Jas continued with a smirk.

"Oh Stacey, how nice it is to see you again. Is that hairstyle the newest style out? It is out of this world," I said sarcastically.

"Oh you think so… I know right, it is the… oh no you're not fooling me Young… I should just…" Stacey started.

"Do what? Punch me? Kick me? As far as I know you're not a fighter," I interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll just be heading inside for class now," I said as sweetly as I can get with her and started walking behind the girls to make sure that Queen Bee and her posse don't even think about attacking Tan. But before I could move any further, I was stopped by… you guessed it… Queen Bee.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Young. You think that I'm not a fighter, I would love to see you fight," she said.

"Oh you know me, I don't believe violence is a good answer, so I won't fight you weakling," I said.

"Weakling? Oh, you're just asking for a beat down Young," Stacey continued.

"I would but, you're a waste of my time, we'll leave now. See ya," I said, and with that final goodbye, we headed off into the building.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOUNG!" I heard Stacey yell back to me.

"For the time being, it is," I mumbled. I breathed out the frustrated anger I had "let's just head off to class girls".

"I agree, it's the best idea at the moment, let's go," Tanyta said. I could tell she was upset with the name-calling that Stacey said, but held it down as best she could; well to the others anyway, only I could tell she was upset. After that we headed to our lesson; Biology or Science, basically the same thing I'm sure, with teacher, Mr. John Flint. _What a great way to start the school day_.

* * *

><p>The school day finally ended. We headed out of the building and away back to the apartment where I had to get ready for work.<p>

"Hey, girls could we please go to the mall tonight? I seriously want to go and get an outfit for tomorrow night," Ria asked.

"Sure, you can, but I gotta get home to get ready for work, it sucks having to work straight after school and on a Friday no doubt," I said as we continued on.

"Ok, we'll catch ya later tonight right?" Jas said.

"Of course, I'll be home, normal time alright," I said.

"Bye!" Tan, Jas and Ria said and headed off to the mall, while I headed off to the apartment and get ready.

_**Tanyta's POV**_

It was a pity that Kiara had to work tonight, but I guess if it is to help pay for rent and groceries I guess that I can't blame her. We all do our bit to help her out as well. Glo, Jas and I headed off to the mall, while Kia headed to the apartment. Once we arrived at the mall, we went to all types of stores and tried on all different kinds of dresses, but never found the right one.

"Come on girls, let's go to one more store and let's hope that that store has what we're looking for," I said.

"Let's hope, on to the last store… Dresses R Us," Ria called as we headed off, to the store. We arrived and looked around, we have found jewellery and the shoes, then a little extra looking, we found dresses. The perfect ones for us.

"Well girls, we've got what we want so let us go and get some relaxing happening before Kia arrives back home for tea tonight," I said.

"Alright, let's go," Jas agreed. We headed off back to the apartment, after a long day of shopping; I'm ready to be relaxing and want to get to studying and inventing again for the rest of the day until dinner and then bed.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I arrived at the apartment and quickly got dressed, I was dressed in a sky blue V-neck shirt, with light blue denim jeans and my black and white tennis shows. After getting dressed I went to the kitchen and checked the time, it was four o'clock. I then headed off, (but not before grabbing my jacket, which was a blue leather).

Once I was out of the building it only took me twenty minutes to reach April's shop even with traffic being a little busy (not as busy as this morning, but busy enough). I had so much things going through my mind as I was walking, like the mysterious guy, that bastard bitch Queen Bee and whatever else that's been happening lately. I shook my head when I reached the Second Time Around store right at four-thirty, I went in and greeted April.

"Hey April, what's been happening lately?" I was met with a young woman in her mid-twenties with jade green eyes and her red hair in a bun.

"Not much has happened lately I'm afraid. What about you, how's your day been treating you and the girls today?" April asked, that's the thing I like about April, you can tell about anything and she understand and help you get through it (if it has been something bad happening to you or anyone you know, she'll give you ideas on what she thinks is good).

"Not much again, just the usual," I answered. "Queen Bee teasing Nyta and being annoying like always".

"That's the way it always is with bullies," April said.

"Yea, true," I said. After that it was quiet except for the usual, people coming to talk to April about a certain item and the phone ringing. My job is to answer the phone when rang for orders or for people who inquire about the antiques that they wish to buy, I would let them know if anything is available or not. I also have my own little office (well actually the little office of April's at the back of the store). Still it is all in great fun.

* * *

><p>The next few hours flew on but, it was nine o'clock, time to close up for another day. April offered me to stay for a beverage and I kindly declined.<p>

"No thank you April, I'll be good." I started heading to the door to head home when I remembered. "Oh, also, before I forget, April, I got eight tickets to this awesome party tomorrow night and wanted to know if you will come with three other friends. The girls and I are going and because there are only four of us, I didn't know what I was gonna do with the other four tickets. So I thought of you, besides the girls, you are the other friend that I made while I have been in New York."

"I would love to Kia, but I can't. I'm busy with my boyfriend tomorrow night, going out to dinner," the green eye female said.

"Oh, okay then," I answered.

"But, I have four very special friends who would love to go," she replied.

"Really? Cool, well here are the tickets and hopefully they come, so we can meet them" I said happily.

"Oh, they will. Even if I have to rope them up and drag them there myself," April replied. We both laughed at that.

"Ok, see you later April," I said as I waved and headed home to have tea then get to bed after one long day.

_**April's POV**_

Once I knew Kiara was out the door, I turned the sign to read 'close'. I then called the guys down from the apartment when I knew that Kia was well away.

"Guys, did you hear Kia, there's this party tomorrow night and you're going," I said in a stern voice.

"Awww, but April…" Michelangelo started to whine.

"You start whining mister and I won't talk to you again," I said teasingly.

"Yes ma'am," Mikey said in shame. Leonardo then decided to step forward.

"How are we supposed to go to this party like this?" he asked gesturing to himself and his brothers.

"Actually Leo, I have that all covered," Donatello said as he pulled out a box. He opened it up and took an object from it.

"Uh… Donnie, it's a watch, HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO COVER OUR APPEARANCES!" Mikey yelled at his immediate older brother, Mikey can be clueless sometimes, but I was also wondering what big brain Donnie had installed into those watches.

"This, my brothers and April, is a hologram watch; it can turn as into humans temporary. With a push of this button here…" Donnie started as he put the watch with a purple rimmed button on his wrist and pressed the purple button. There was a bright light, when the light subsided, instead of an olive-green skin turtle; there stood a pale boy of eighteen years with hair a dark brown, in a mop like fashion on his head, his eyes were the same as before, a chocolate brown colour still holding his curiosity. He was wearing a purple plaid shirt with grey jeans, a purple jacket, and light brown boots.

"Ooo, wicked cool, do me! DO ME! DO ME! ME! ME! ME!" Mikey yelled. Donnie being patient while this information was processing in his older brothers minds, and he was losing patients with his younger brother, because he decided to pester him about it straight away. Not being at all surprised that Mikey would do that, I was also getting impatient.

"Mikey, just stop talking!" Donnie yelled. "Just listen to what I have to say first," Mikey finally settling down and listened.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"What I was going to say before I was interrupted," Donnie started while giving Mikey a glare "is that these watches will turn us into humans whenever we want, but make sure to keep it on if you want to be human for a while. The batteries last for a day, so we would need to recharge it tonight before going to bed. It'll give us an idea on what we look like as human" he finished.

"Awesome, I sure can't wait!" Mikey said while jumping up and down. "Now can I try? PLEASE!" He just had to use his puppy dog eyes. Donnie then handed out the watches, about four (including his which is already on his wrist), and gave one of them to the rest of us. Mikey went first, he pressed the orange button, another flash of light happened, once the light dimmed there stood a light tanned eighteen year old boy with blonde hair (in another mop like fashion), his baby blue eyes shining with happiness. He was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with jeans and an orange jacket, with orange sneakers.

I had to say that Don and Mikey looked hot but I wouldn't say that out loud to get Mikey's hopes up and him jumping around yelling in everyone's ears. Raph went next; he strapped the watch on and pressed the red button. Once again bright light appeared and dimmed to reveal a dark tan skin eighteen year old boy with red hair, his amber eyes still holding his hard gaze. He was wearing a red long sleeved button-up shirt, black jeans that hugged his legs, a biker jacket and black steel toed boots, for protection (I'm guessing).

Lastly, Leo got over his fear and he slid the watch on and pressed the blue button. Once the bright light dimmed, there stood a slightly tan (not as dark as Raph, but not as bright as Mikey and Don) eighteen year old with black hair in one of those fancy styles, his hazel eyes holding his stern leader gaze. He was wearing a button-up dark blue shirt, indigo jeans, dark brown boots and a light blue jacket. Looking at the guys, I could tell you they all looked hot.

"Guys, we look so hot and handsome," Mikey, being the proud and cheerful one, said.

"Yea Donnie, you sure out did yourself tonight," Raph agreed.

"Agreed," I answered. When Leo didn't say anything, I looked at him and noticed he was looking at himself in the mirror wondering about something. If I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with Kiara. Ever since Leo had saved her, he has been spacing out way too much for my liking. The guys always keep me in the loop and Leo hasn't told me everything about what had happened that night, but I wasn't going to push him, he will tell me in his own time. They always do.

"Hey, Leo are you home?" I joked while waving my hand in front of his face.

"Wha… oh yeah April, I'm here, just thinking is all," he replied, this got me smirking.

"Oh and who were you thinking about Leo?" I teased him.

"No one," Leo said, just a little too quickly and that got his brothers attentions.

"Really? That was a bit too quick a reaction Leo. Are you sure you're not thinking about a certain golden brown haired woman?" Donnie asked.

"No, I'm not," Leo said, a little slower this time.

"Whatever you say bro," Raph said with a big smirk on his face. My guess was pretty clear; Leo was crushing on Kiara big time. The night out with her and her friends tomorrow night will be good for them. They deserve a good night out with the girls.

"Come on, bro, live a little, you know you want to go because of her," Mikey said, indicating about Kia, Leo blushed.

"Mikey, I don't like her okay, so just be quiet," Leo defended himself.

"You just admitted to it bro, you are so crushing on her, I said you wanted to see her, I didn't say you liked her," Mikey continued to tease Leo.

"Mikey's right, you did kinda walk yourself into that bro," laughed Raph. By now Mikey, Don and I joined in on the laughing fest.

"Awe, lighten up Leo, think of it this way, you're going for fun with your brothers and enjoying yourself and not to mention Kiara~" I teased him in a singsong tone at Kiara's name.

"You guys are helpless," Leo said, angrily. While pushing the blue button on his watch to turn him back to a turtle.

"Yea, we know that, but you still love us," Mikey countered, he did the same as Leo, pushed the orange button turned back to turtle. So did Raph and Don, pressing the red and purple buttons on their own watches.

"That I do little brother. That I do," Leo said happily. So they decided to go and spend time out from patrolling and training for the night tomorrow.

"We'll have to tell Master Splinter about tomorrow night," Mikey said.

"Once you explain the reason behind it, I'm sure he'll allow you to go," I offered.

"True, thanks April," Donnie said, before Leo could say anything. They then headed out the door and back home.

_**Donatello's POV**_

As we arrived to the lair it was already nine thirty, (we ran home, which only took at least fifteen minutes, give or take). Master Splinter was waiting us (like he always does).

"Ah, my sons, good to see that you have arrived home safely," Master Splinter said.

"Don't we always?" Michelangelo replied.

"That maybe so, but you always seem to find yourselves in trouble by the enemy Michelangelo," Splinter said.

"True. But we didn't tonight. That's gotta mean something right?" Mikey continued.

"Enough ya knucklehead," Raphael said as he slapped Mikey's head.

"OW! Dude!" he cried out holding his head.

"Stop crying ya baby," Raph continued. I saw Leonardo roll his eyes.

"Time for your evening training, my sons," Sensei said. So we headed off to the dojo for training. I honestly don't believe violence is the answer, but it can come in handy especially with enemies and in Mikey's or even Raph's case to show off. I only fight enemies when it comes down to it, but I prefer to stay out of the fight as much as I can. I'm more comfortable at a computer where I can be of use. Leo and Raph are much more stronger and Mikey has his agility that will come in handy for him. Me; well, I'm the brain so I prefer to stay near electronics where I'm more help than with using my arms and weapons.

"My sons, let us begin. Hajime," Sensei said before we started our sparring after some warm-ups.

* * *

><p>"Yame!" we heard Master Splinter say, and so we had stopped. We turned to face Sensei for the next instructions. "Very good my sons. You have done well, training will resumed in the morning, normal time. Goodnight my sons".<p>

"Goodnight Sensei," my bros and I chimed together and with that said, Master Splinter left the room to his bedroom.

"Yo, Fearless, better ask him about tomorrow night?" Raph asked Leo, it was only eleven at night so I guess you can say Raph was right about it being 'tomorrow night'.

"Yea, guess I better, but I'm kinda beat at the moment, so I'll talk to him in the morning. We basically have plenty of time to tell him tomorrow. Goodnight bros," Leo answered Raph and then left for his own room.

"Yea, I'm beat also, I need to catch up on my beauty sleep bros. Please do not disturb!" Mikey joked in a somewhat posh accent (wasn't the best or anything).

"Sure, I won't," Raph sarcastically said.

"Night bros," I said as we all headed to our own rooms.

"Night Donnie," I heard them say before I shut my door to my room thinking on how tomorrow night will be great.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 3, hope you like it. Let me know how it turned out; bad, good, terrible, excellent… you tell me. Now I better start on chapter 4, catch ya round alligators.

Here are the translations for the Spanish words, in order

**Translation:**

**Compañera:** Girlfriends


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 4, where the girls meet the turtles, everything is coming together better than my last story to this, much better. Anyway, on with the story, I don't own TMNT characters or their friends, but my girls and other OCs. Let's go and have some fun in the club.

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Guys In Disguise**

_**Raphael's POV (Next Morning)**_

I awoke by the sound of my alarm going off, saying five AM. I groaned at the sound and turned off the alarm as it was blaring loud and clear. Normally I would sleep in longer but unless I want my one and only older brother, Leonardo, to come and wake me up for morning practice its best that I get up.

I had got up and gotten ready, I put my red mask on, elbow and knee pads and belt, and I had finished getting myself ready by putting my sais in my belt. Once I was ready I had left my room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast where, hopefully, my youngest brother, Michelangelo, has made breakfast for all of us. Being the cook, he makes the perfect meals, now I'm never saying that out loud and or to Mikey's face, that would be another thing for him to rub in our faces and taunt me on how such a softie I am.

Anyway, enough of that, as I walked into the kitchen I saw Leo already up along with Master Splinter, they both were sitting at the table drinking their usual herbal tea they drink every morning. I don't understand why they like that herbal tea shit, it's disgusting. Seriously.

"Good morning my son," Splinter greeted.

"Morning Raph," Leo also greeted.

"Morning Master Splinter, Leo," I greeted back.

"Would you like some tea?" Sensei asked.

"No thank you Sensei, I'll just have a drink of coffee," I answered.

"Morning Donnie," Leo called out to Donatello who had arrived looking like his zombie self when it comes to mornings (without coffee and when he's _been_ to bed that is).

"Morning," Don growled under his breath.

"Whoa, no need to get snappy bro, that's my department," I joked, trying to liven up the room (of course it wasn't working, that's Mikey's department).

"Not in the mood Raph," Don said.

"What? I'm trying to liven up the room, obviously. Sheesh," I lightly growled, crossing my arms across my plastron and looking away.

"Stop being such a grump Raph," the surfer accent of our youngest brother, Mikey said.

"Whateva," I said as I just ate my cereal without another word. I decided to just worry about cereal, didn't want to wait for Mikey all that much. And anyway, I've been thinking about tonight, can't wait to see Kiara and her friends.

"Leo, have you asked Master Splinter about tonight?" Don asked as he felt more like himself (after a cup of coffee that is).

"Asked me what my sons?" Master Splinter asked.

"Go ahead Leo, you're the leader," I said.

"Well, Master Splinter. April's assistant worker, Kiara, has given April four tickets for a party tonight and because April was busy with Casey tonight she gave them to us," Leo started, "and we were wondering if we could go, Don has found a way to make us human for the night. Don?"

"Yes, Master Splinter, I've created an invention, it's a watch that…" Don started.

"TURN US HUMAN FOR THE NIGHT!" Mikey yelled, right in Don's ear mind you and obviously excited about tonight.

"THAT WAS MY EAR MIKEY!" Don yelled back glaring at him.

"Sorry Donnie," Mikey apologised.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Donnie said as he shared another glare with Mikey who grinned sheepishly. "Yes, a watch to turn us humans for the night and longer if we wanted," he showed Master Splinter the watch.

"I see, and you are sure that this invention of yours works?" Master Splinter asked.

"Of course Master Splinter," Don said, "I'll show you." He puts his watch on and pressed the purple button, there was a bright light, when the light subsided, instead of an olive-green skin turtle; there stood the same pale boy with hair a dark brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing his purple plaid shirt with grey jeans, a purple jacket and light brown boots.

"I see my son," Splinter said, "I understand you would want to go out and spend the night as humans for the night. It is alright for you to go."

"Thank you Master," Leo said as he bowed his head to Splinter.

"On one condition," he started. "You return home at midnight. No later my sons. Otherwise its extra practice," he smirked. He actually smirked. It's really rare for Master Splinter to smirk, but quite humorous.

"Awesome, dudes, we get to go and see the girls!" Mikey blurted out.

"The girls? Are these girls, the friends of April's?" Master Splinter asked with a raised brow. _Mikey, you are so dead_.

"Well, Kiara is April's friend and assistant, the other girls are friends with Kiara," Don corrected.

"Very well my sons," Splinta said, he must trust April's judgement in friends, so that's good for us. "I wish you a goodnight then, but first morning practice. Now!"

"Hai Sensei," we all said in unison. _Can't wait til tonight, where I get to see Kiara again, what a babe. Wonder what her friends are like._ I kept wondering and thinking back to the golden-brown haired beauty and imagining what her friends look like.

_**Tanyta's POV**_

I was currently in the kitchen doing the wash-up after breakfast, for it was my turn. Kiara, headed to work straight after breakfast, Gloria went back to her room to occupy herself with anything, Jasmine headed to work after breakfast as well, she works at the nearby gym. She teaches little boys and girls some self-defence and work-outs with others.

I've finished the dishes now and have headed back to my room to try and get some more tinkering done on my latest project, a gadget that could give an illusion or should I say a hologram of someone or something. I know it has been invented already, but I wanted to try and see if I could build it myself and add a little more modifications of my own into it. I'm creative that way, it's sort of like a hobby of mine.

I've been building gadgets ever since I was a little girl, I've always loved to tinker with things, not so much fixing things, but in my household as I was growing up, there were quite a few things that kept getting broken, and I was always the one to fix it.

I was in the process of finishing the last little bit of the gadget when…

"Whatcha doing?" Ria asked right behind me.

"AHHH!" I screamed and dropped my invention. It hit the floor and broke; I put my hand on my chest. "GLORIA! Why did you do that? That invention took me forever to build and now you ruined it!" I yelled out to her.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what you were doing," Ria answered with a sad tone. Now, right now I don't care if she's upset or not, I'm absolutely angry at her right now.

"Next time, knock before entering and make sure I'm not doing anything invention wise before talking," I growled out. I usually don't growl but since Ria does this all the time with me and it sometimes ends in ruining an invention of mine.

"But…" Ria started.

"No buts, Ria, I'm sick and tired of having my inventions ruined then having to remake it," I yelled at her. "I'm going out for a little walk to clear my head."

"But Nyta…" Ria started, but I didn't give her a chance to speak for I shut the door behind me, and headed toward the Central Park. _I wish Ria would just stop sneaking up on me when I'm in the middle of an invention. Why can't she learn to knock before coming in, I could be doing something dangerous. What if she snuck up on me doing something dangerous and it breaks, who knows what could happen. We could be without a house, if anything ever blows up with her constant interruptions_. I had arrived at Central Park, I continued walking through the park, clearing my head. As I walked further into the park I had arrived at a park bench and I sat down thinking still.

* * *

><p>I had been sitting here for a while just thinking about what to do with my gadget. Ria, always has a habit in sneaking up on me when I'm tinkering, then she always make me drop and ruin it or make me either press the wrong button or cut the wrong wire or putting the wrong piece in the wrong place.<p>

"Excuse me Miss," I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a male voice speak, I looked up at the person and I saw a pale skinned boy who looked to be eighteen years, he had brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes were dazzling, showing curiosity and a thirst for knowledge. He was wearing a purple button-up shirt, black pants, he also had sneakers, coloured purple and white.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked.

"I noticed that you were upset and in deep thought, and wanted to know if you're alright," he answered.

"Yea, I'm good," I answered him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story," I said.

"Even if it is a sob story, I tend to listen to people. You should talk about it. Maybe it will help you out," he said. I looked into his eyes and what he said was the honest truth.

"It's just a friend of mine who decided to sneak up on me when I was inventing my gadget, scared me, so I dropped the gadget in my hands and it broke upon impact with the floor. Now I have to do it all over again, from scratch," I growled out.

"Oh, well, I can say that you and me are in the same boat then," the boy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my younger brother, Mikey, likes to do the same thing to me. It's real annoying and he doesn't understand how important these inventions or projects of mine are. Most of the time I need to get the projects done," the boy answered. "Sometimes I wish he would grow up and be more mature."

"I completely feel for you. But Ria, has done it to me too many times and now I just wish that she would disappear until I've absolutely done it," I said.

"Better be careful on what you wish for, you may just get it," the boy said.

"Yea, apparently that's the way to go. But sometimes I just can't help but to wish. You know?" I asked.

"Yes, I know the feeling all too well," the boy said. "I'm Donatello, by the way, call me Don or Donny."

"Tanyta. My friends call me Nyta or Tan. It's a pleasure to meet you Don," I said. We were sitting on the bench chatting away for what felt like eternity, talking about family and hobbies and inventions. _He doesn't seem half bad. I've got to know him more_.

_**Gloria's POV**_

Once Nyta left the room, I just stood there, processing what had just happened. I guess it _was_ my fault, for not knocking or announcing myself instead of sneaking up on her. I can when she's not working on anything, but when she is I shouldn't. Sometimes I just can't help but to sneak up on people, Nyta is the only other person I could sneak up on who wouldn't be expecting me, Jazzy being the other person.

I had to put things straight between Nyta and me. I'm going after her. _I just hope she will listen and forgives me,_ was the only thought running through my mind at the moment. I made my way to the park, for that is where Nyta would go for thinking time the most (library being the second option), and would you believe my luck she was there. I was about to announce myself when…

"Excuse me Miss," I had looked to the voice and saw a cute boy. Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. He looked to be eighteen years, he was also wearing a purple button-up shirt, black pants (looked like leather or jeans, I wasn't sure), he also had sneakers, coloured purple and white.

"Can I help you sir?" Nyta asked, and I was there for a while listening to their conversation. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop on friends, but with Nyta in this state, who knows what will happen.

When I heard Nyta say that she wished that sometimes I would disappear, I was heartbroken. My best friend wanted me to disappear. I walked out of the park with tears in my eyes; I didn't catch that boy's name unfortunately.

I was heading back to the apartment when I was jumped by thugs, or more precisely, Purple Dragons. Kiara and Jasmine were the only ones out of us that could defeat them easily, or would dare to fight against them. Tanyta and I would just try and avoid a fight, but I would love to learn how to fight, so I could help my friends out.

Anyway, I was cornered in an alley (a shortcut back to the apartment), which turned out to be the wrong alley. I guess I was too upset to realise where I was. I noticed the thugs approaching me; I did the only thing that sounded right to do at the time. I screamed. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to be beaten. But it didn't come.

"Yo, dudes, you do realise that that is no way to treat a lady," a surfer voice said. I opened my eyes and saw at the entrance a boy who looked to be about eighteen or seventeen. He had blonde hair, baby blue eyes (gorgeous mind you), he was wearing an orange t-shirt, black jeans and orange and white sneakers on. He was handsome in my opinion.

"Who are you supposed to be? The police?" the thug in front asked, I'm assuming he's the leader

"I'm the boy in orange, not the boy in blue. But that's not important right now" the boy said. "Would you be so kind as to let the young lady go?"

"Ha! You wish, wes gonna have a little fun with her first," the leader said. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that. Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you," the boy said and without further ado, the boy was a blur of orange to the eye. I couldn't take my eyes off the fight, the boy actually defeated them all, single-handedly in the quickest time that I ever known possible. "That's what you dudes get for trying to annoy young ladies like that." He looked to me. "Are you alright dudette?"

"Y-ye-yes, thank you," I said stuttering.

"No problem dudette. These guys needed a little beat down anyway so yea. Name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey dudette," the boy… Mikey said. _Wait, Mikey, as the Mikey, that that guy talking to Nyta in the park, knew this handsome devil?_

"Hi, my name's Gloria, call me Ria," I answered. "It's lovely to meet you Mikey," I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Likewise dudette," he answered while taking my hand and shaking it. "Tell me, what is a dudette like you doing out here, in an alley no doubt?"

"Well, I… uh… I, it was a shortcut back to my apartment. Unfortunately… it was the wrong shortcut," I answered truthfully with a nervous chuckle.

"Why were you out in the first place?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I accidentally snuck up on my friend, Nyta, which made her to drop this gadget of hers and it broke. Now she's upset that she has to do it all over again and it's my fault," I said on the verge of tears. "I also overheard her talking to some boy about wishing that I disappeared."

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I know the feeling. My older brother, Donny does the same thing, I sneak up on him when he's busy but then get into serious trouble with my other older bros and father," Mikey answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yea, very much so," he answered. "They always want me to 'disappear' but they don't mean it. I'm sure Nyta doesn't mean it. It was just a thought that she had in her angered state, Donnie does the same to me. But his threats are a lot more… how do you say, nastier."

"Oh, so I shouldn't have to worry about her threat. It's just a moment of her anger showing right?" I asked

"You'd be right about that," Mikey said. "Would you like me to walk you home? It is dangerous to walk alone, even during the day after all." He was right. The streets are never safe, day or night.

"Yea, sure you can. And maybe we could chat?" I answered.

"Milady," Mikey said as he held his arm out for me to take.

"Why, thank you kind sir," I said as I took his arm as we walked back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the apartment building me and my girlfriends are living in. We walked up to my flat. We got to chatting about family and even hobbies. I learned that Mikey has three brothers and a father, his hobbies include, drawing, playing video games, playing pranks and eating pizzas. I also told him about my family and hobbies, family of being a father, step-mother, one full sister and one half-brother and my hobbies being the same as Mikey's, minus eating pizza.<p>

I like to eat other foods instead of pizza all the time. We talked about how Nyta will forgive me. She needs to arrive home soon so I can apologise to her. _Please arrive back soon sis_. I looked out to the park from the window in the hall way as I thought that. Mikey looked out that way as well.

"Did you want to come in for a snack?" I asked looking toward him.

"Sure, why not?" I answered him and we headed inside.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

"Great job, everybody. That's a rap for the day. Next session next week, remember to train and exercise by yourselves, if not with family and friends," I said as my session of self-defence and work-outs have ended.

I've been here at work for a few hours now, working out myself before my class has arrived, once they had arrived we got into our session. It went on for a couple hours. It's normally a quiet session except for me talking or giving orders. It's a great job, gets the money that we need to pay for rent as well as groceries. I went back to working out by myself for a bit before I headed off back to the apartment.

"Uh… hello?" I heard a man's voice call out behind me.

"Classes are over I'm afraid, come back next time," I said annoyed as I was doing some bench-presses without looking at him.

"I'm not here for a session, it's just that I'm new around here and I wanted to get some work-outs done. Came here, saw you and thought to ask," he answered.

"Oh. Well, it's not my gym, I just work here, but I'm sure the boss will allow you to be here," I answered as I put the weight back on its rack and looked at him. And what I saw, almost made my mouth fall open, for in front of me was a hot and sexy guy; he had dark tan skin, red spiky hair and ember eyes. He was wearing a red work-out shirt that actually showed his bulging biceps, leather pants that hugged his legs, a black biker jacket and black steel toed boots. God, if I'm dreaming DO NOT wake me up.

"Uh…" I stuttered. _Great, now I'm stuttering, usually I'm not the one to stutter_.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm alright, just surprised that someone like you needs to work-out, what with those muscles of yours already" I said, I felt my face heat up a little, _a little_.

"Yea, well, I can't keep these muscles without having work-outs right? You start losing them if you stop for a long period of time," he answered.

"I guess you're right. Are you a fitness trainer?" I asked.

"Nope, not in the slightest," he answered.

"How did you get those muscles then?" I asked. Hey, I am blonde so I'm having a blonde moment okay?

"Well, my father has been teaching my bros and me martial arts for sixteen years. I like to keep in shape, to be able to bash heads, whenever we get the chance," he answered truthfully.

"Wow, well then, by all means, work til you drop buddy," I said as I went to the exercise bikes.

"Thanks," he said as he headed to the bench press. The same one I was just on.

* * *

><p>We were there for a while, changing machines each time and striking up conversations. His name is Raphael, or Raph as he likes to be called by his brothers and friends. He admitted he is a hothead and that he'll do anything for his family and friends. I know the feeling; I'm like that with my friends who've been more family to me then my own. I'm sure you don't really want to hear that story so I won't go into it. Anyway, I mentioned that same thing, except the hothead part. I'm not much of a hothead (my sisters would think differently though).<p>

I just kept staring at him when I got the chance; he was looking hot with all that sweat glistering down his head chest and arms. My face was starting to heat up slightly. It's a good thing he doesn't see me staring at him.

"Hey Jas?" I was pulled out of my thoughts from his gruff Brooklyn accent, god how I love that accent.

"Yea Raph?" I answered.

"You shouldn't leave your mouth open for long, you could catch flies," he said. _Did he just… how did he know? He wasn't even looking_.

"What do you mean?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well, your breathing sounds lighter when your mouth is closed. But I could hear your breathing to be deeper," he answered. _Oh good, he didn't notice me staring at him, only my breathing. He's good_.

"Oh, how did you do that?" I asked, I just needed to know.

"Heightened senses. Master Splinter, our father taught us these to be aware of our surroundings. Its part of our ninja training," he answered. Raph told me that his father is also a martial arts expert and is call Master Splinter when in session. Splinter? Weird name, but I guess he didn't want people to know his real name all that much.

"Oh, that's cool. Wish I could do that, it would come in handy very much," I said.

"I know, it comes in _very_ handy. Especially for us ninjas," he answered. _Ninjas? I remember something on the news about ninjas being in the city. Could this guy be one of them?_

"Ninjas huh?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yea, Master Splinter, has been teaching us ninjitsu since we were four years old. To be able to protect ourselves," he answered. We had spent the next hour talking about ninjas and self-protection when it was time to head home after work.

"Well, Raph, it was lovely to meet you but I need to head home, before the girls freak out about me being too late," I said.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want to," I said "Although, I coulda walked by myself. I'm a tough girl after all. I tie my own shoes and everything," I winked at him.

"Sure, you are," Raph mocked me. I shot him a glare as I walked to my locker, grabbed my stuff and left the gym, with Raph behind me. We continued talking while we walked back to the apartment, Kia would usually be finished work about now and Ria and Nyta would be home anyway. They normally don't work Saturdays. _I can't wait for tonight_. I have been thinking about what the night will be like, I'm also thinking about having fun at the party.

All these thoughts were running through my head as I was talking with Raph and heading back to the apartment.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I had just finished work for the day at nine thirty. April allowed me to leave early for we were practically dead. Not much people were ringing up as they usually did, so I went home. I mentioned to April that if she needed me to come back in, all she needed to do was call me and I would be there, faster than a speeding bullet, or so the saying goes.

On the way home, I had arrived at the first intersection; I waited for the green walk sign on the traffic lights to be able to go across. As the lights turned green I noticed an unusual scene. A bunch of thugs, by the looks of it, chased a figure into a nearby alley. By the looks of the figure it was male. No one noticed the unusual behaviour so I went to investigate.

I know, I know, stupid right, but at this point, I didn't care. I walked into the alley but stayed back a bit, behind a dumpster while observing what was going on. I heard… male voices (obviously) threatening some person. I'm thinking that the figure is a male, but even so, I wasn't gonna let thugs threaten citizens. I started coming out of my place behind the dumpster to surprise them, when I accidentally knocked over something that was sitting on the top of the dumpster. I looked at the broken lamp (old and thrown out by the looks of it.

"Who's there?" one of the thugs asked. I stayed quiet to wait and see if they just imagined it. No such luck. "Two Tonne, go and see who it is" I guess the voice came from the leader that I heard by the way they were taking orders. I heard 'Two Tonne' (seriously, what kind of name is that?) anyway, I heard him coming closer; as soon as he was close enough I had grabbed him and thrown him into the opposing wall.

He was knocked out immediately. I looked to the others, a small group made up of ten people at most. They all had weapons, ranging from pipes to chains, from bats to fists.

"Well, boys looky at what we got here, a young woman, looking for some fun," 'the leader' said. Now I recognised that voice, it was that same guy from the other night, the one I decided to call Spike, I recognised the green spiky hair of his and Two Tonne I remember him also.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested Spike," I answered. I saw his eyes widened. He must have recognised me.

"YOU! That fuckin' bitch who messed up my face, during that robbery we were doing!" Spike said.

"So you did your research, I'm impressed. I always thought I was the hardest to recognised, not the easiest. Wait until people hear this, they'll probably be cracking up about it for weeks," I sarcastically said.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be bitch. Why don't you come over here and say that to my face," Spike said.

"I would but I absolutely despised the smell of idiotic druggers who trap innocent people, mainly women in allies, just so they can have 'fun' as you put it," I said.

"Still as feisty as ever I see," Spike sounded excited. "How feisty are you in bed, sweet cheeks?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked. "I don't think you deserve it, so please excuse me as I will defeat you easily okay?" I charged them and knocked out all of them (using my karate moves of course), except the leader, Spike.

"You may think that you have defeated my men easily, but let's see how you go against, me and about twenty of these guys?" the leader said. Out of nowhere, there came twenty or so people all clothed in black pyjamas or something. They all charged at me, without orders mind you. They were no match for me of course; I'm a black belt in karate, so this should be a snap. I took out at least five or so, til I got overpowered. I guess I was wrong about it being a snap.

"You ninjas have no honour, ganging up on a helpless woman," a gentle voice said. _Wait, gentle voice? I know that voice; it was one of the saviours that saved me the other night_. I looked at the back of the alley to the figure that the 'ninjas' chased. The male was leaning against the dumpster with his arms crossed across his chest.

I stared at him a little more and saw the figure of a teenage boy, eighteen years old is my guess. He had slightly tan skin, black hair, hazel eyes which seem to be holding a stern gaze. He was wearing a light blue shirt, denim jeans and dark brown boots. What can I say, he looked kinda cute, or should I say hot! I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Oi, Freak! Shut-up, we didn't ask you to talk," 'Spike' said.

"Sorry to have to cut in, but you are not going to harm that lady," the voice said. I felt my heart flutter, I don't even know him and he sounds extremely caring.

"Get outta here, freak! Wes don't need you interfering with our plans for this beautiful lady," Spike said, sending shivers down my spine. Seriously, can thugs think of other things then having 'fun' with women. It's disgusting.

"I rather die than have 'fun' with you, dumbass," I growled as I fought against the hands that had grabbed me. I was able to knock a few back but there were too much. _Note to self, never think it's easy until you defeated and are far away from the place. You may be in trouble._

"Feisty, my kind of gal," Spike said as he grabbed my chin and went in to kiss me, I closed my eyes as I kept squirming. I was waiting for those disgusting lips to touch mine but found no lips near me, I was glad but confused. I opened my eyes and looked around. _Where did he go?_ I then heard a thud and looked down and saw Spike there lying unconscious or what I hope is unconscious. The man actually made most of the guys in black pyjamas leave easily and is still fighting some. I'm starting to admire him more.

I guess you could say I was daydreaming, for when I was pulled back into reality, I noticed there to be no black pyjama wearing people around, instead they were knocked out cold as well as the leader, Spike, of the Purple Dragons or they have escaped. The figure who knocked them all out was standing before me, really close. I looked up into his eyes and saw them to be a gorgeous hazel colour.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked.

"I… I… uh… I… um… yea. I'm fine, absolutely, see no scratch on me and I did ended up beating a few of them. So yea, I'm quite alright," I rambled as I looked down. I think I had an anime sweat drop happen just then. _Damn it, I'm rambling. Get it together Kiara, you don't want him to think you're crazy_. I heard a noise which sounded almost like a laugh. I looked up to the man and found that he was chuckling. _Why is he chuckling? What's so funny?_

"I can see that you're fine by the way you are rambling," he said still chuckling.

"Yea, sorry about that. I tend to ramble on, when either I'm nervous or embarrassed," I admitted blushing slightly while giving my own little giggle.

"Well, it actually makes you more attractive," he said. I swear, I feel my face heat up even more. I feel really hot now. "Hey are you alright?"

"Huh… yea, I'm fine. Absolutely fine," I said, with a grin.

"You look really red, are you coming down with anything?" he asked. _Curse, I'm red? That can't be good. Oh but he doesn't realise that I'm blushing, that must be a good sign, right?_

"Yea, I'm fine, just feeling the heat of the day is all," I replied to him. It was the middle of autumn at least so it wasn't too warm, but you could definitely feel the heat a little. "I'll head home and get a rest before I go out tonight".

"Ok. Well, did you want me to walk you home?" he asked politely.

"Sure, if you want. The name's Kiara Young, my friends call me Kay or Kia," I introduced myself with my hand held out for him to shake.

"Leonardo, you can call me Leo," Leo answered taking my hand and shaking.

"Pleasure to meet you Leo," I said. He and I walked back to my apartment. We have been talking while we were walking. I have found out that he likes lots of things, he loves ninjitsu, a type of martial arts and same with karate, that's a type of martial arts as well I'm sure. He also loves Japanese cultures and their languages. I ain't gonna lie but I absolutely love Japanese cultures. When I get any spare time at home I tend to research some of the Japanese cultures. I love researching ancient history, I just love the ancient cultures mostly their mythical creatures. Even if they are mythical, I'm interested.

He also told me that he can't cook to save himself. I feel bad for him, I mean I could cook for billions of people if I feel like it and he can't even cook for one. _No need to worry Leo dear, for I will help_. Of course, I won't be saying that out loud. He's also very protective of his three younger brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo.

"Tell me about your brothers and father Leo," I asked wanting to know.

"Alright. I'll start with my father. His name is Splinter and his father taught him ninjitsu to carry on the tradition of the Hamato family. He's very wise and very over protective when it comes to us walking around the city," I could relate to that. My mother is the exact same when I told her about moving to New York for Uni, she didn't like it but allowed me to go after my billionth time of persuading her and telling her the positive outcome of it all.

"He sounds like a wonderful father," I said.

"He is. He's not our biological father though, he's our adopted father. We never knew our real parents," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," I apologised.

"No need to apologise Kia, you were curious. I understand. Our father never married so he adopted us," he continued. "Raphael, my younger brother, he has too quick-a-temper. He just likes rushing into things without thinking and he'll end up killing himself one day. There are times when he's fine and listens but most of the time that's just wishful thinking" _I wonder who that sounds like_. I chuckled at that thought; they would make a great couple. "Donatello, my second youngest brother, he is an absolute genius, he's more the engineer and scientist of the family, every now and then he does medic, but that's not his strong suit. He likes to take things apart and put them back together better than before. He always has a thirst for knowledge, doesn't matter what it is, he needs to know about it." _Wow, that sounds just like someone else I know as well. Another great couple._ "And last but not least, my youngest brother, Michelangelo. He's the baby of the family and a real goofball. He's the light to us all, whenever we are down or upset, he always tries to cheer us up. Most of the time it works, others, especially with Raph, won't work. He's a kid at heart but sometimes, I wish that he would focus especially when it comes to training," he finished. _Another person sounds like someone I know. Interesting. And I think my brain just got an idea_.

"I know exactly how you feel for my friends are exactly like that. Jasmine is the youngest but she acts like she's the eldest or second eldest most times, and is exactly like Raph. Tanyta, she is second oldest and a real medic, we may have an arm broken or something and she'll always fix it up and demand us to rest for a long time, and she's a scientist like Donnie. Gloria, is older than Jasmine, she is the light to us as well. She tends to just play pranks on any of us, mainly Jas, she can never get me most of the time," I brag.

We kept on walking til we reach the apartment. Once we arrived I invited Leo in for some lunch and he accepted. As we walked inside a surprise was about to be unveiled. And I thought I had enough surprises on my birthday at the start of the year, no fun let me tell ya. _I wonder if the others are home. I've got to show them Leo. So handsome_.

**Author's Note:** So Kiara may have a HUGE thing for a certain blue clad turtle. Although she doesn't know that, yet. Next chapter is where the competition is and where the guys ask Master Splinter a good question about… SCHOOL! What the heck? Who would want to go to school, am I right? Anyway, catch ya later with the next chapter folks. Sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 5, where the girls and the turtles (in human disguises) will go to the club; here is where the romance starts blooming… sort of… wait! I'm giving spoilers away, sooo not happening. Sorry wonderful readers but you're gonna have to read on and find out what happens next.

**Chapter 5: Competition**

_**Donatello's POV**_

It was a beautiful day out in the city today, as I had come out here to get some fresh air and for the main reason on why I came topside, so that I can get some more parts for an invention that my oh so _loveable_ younger brother, Michelangelo made me drop, which broke.

I had decided to walk around the park in my human form today, to get use to it before tonight. I thought about going for a little walk to clear my head, then head on over to the junkyard to pick up the extra parts I need.

As I walked around the park, I noticed a young woman sitting on the bench, looking at the ground. She looked to be in deep thought about something. I decided to see if I can be of some service. Fortunately I could, so we got to chatting. I found that she and I have the same things in common, like inventing and having a thirst for knowledge. Her name is Tanyta. Beautiful name.

We sat there for a while and talked, during the start of our conversation I could feel a presence, but then disappeared not long after. It could've been friend or foe. I'm not good when it comes to sensing presences, that's Master Splinter and Leo's department. So I gotta keep an eye on our surroundings.

"Donny, would you like to come to my apartment for lunch? I'm actually kinda getting a little hungry. Kiara will be home soon and she will be making us all lunch," she asked me.

"Sure, but I just need to let my brothers know where I am. I mean, with two older brothers who protect you like crazy, you need to give them information otherwise they might go stir-crazy," I answered. She giggled. _Boy how I love that giggle, it sounds like angels singing_.

"Alright, come," she said. I got up and walked beside her sending a message to Leo. _'Heading to friends for lunch, will be home later.'_ Once I pressed send we were standing outside a building; the same one Leo dropped Kiara off at the other night (when she was knocked out), inside on the couch mind you.

We walked inside the building and to our… well, my surprise, Mikey was here.

"Mikey? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dude, why are you here?" he asked back.

"You two know each other Mikey?" I heard a Spanish female accent say, I looked to the woman who was sitting on the couch behind Mikey and noticed that she had brown waist-length hair and emerald green eyes. Tan did mention about her friend Gloria having the same characteristics as this girl.

"Yea, dudette, this is my older brother, Donatello, the one I was telling you about," he said as he slapped my back, a little too hard mind you.

"Oh, well Donnie, it's great to meet you, I'm Gloria, call me Ria. I guess you already met Nyta?" she asked.

"Yea, I have. Have we both been invited to lunch Mikey?" I asked Mikey.

"Oh, dude, this feels like a dream, if it is a dream do not wake me up," Mikey acting all dramatic and falling with me catching him of course. I rolled my eyes but chuckled all the same along with the two girls. Mikey jumped right back up after hearing the laughs.

"Yea, well, he saved my life, so I had to offer something. Couldn't be rude," she answered.

"Fair enough…" I started.

"He saved your life? Were you attacked?" I turned to Nyta who looked fearful for her friend. I saw Ria nod her head as a yes, without looking at her.

"Can we talk Tan, alone?" she asked, looking deep in Tan's eyes begging.

"Sure," Nyta answered as she led them off to a room. I looked back to Mikey and saw that he was smiling like crazy.

"Dude, these girls are the friends of Kiara we saved the other night," he said.

"I know," I answered.

"How did you save Gloria?" I asked, changing subject.

"Well, I was walking around trying to find you and help you out, since I made you break that project of yours, when I saw Gloria walking into an alley. And I ended up thinking that that was a stupid idea and so I thought that I better help her. I got to the alley entrance when the Purple Dragons were crowding around her. She screamed I did a heroic phase and then dished out my ninjitsu skills on them. For they were no match for Michelangelo, the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" he yelled out.

"MIKEY!" I whisper yelled at him.

"What, it's true," he said.

"It may be true but the girls have no idea about it. You can't just say it whenever you're around other people, they don't know what the battle nexus is" I growled out to him.

"Whoops. Well at least the girls didn't hear right?" he asked.

"…so you're sure that you're not angry with me?" we heard Ria ask Nyta as they headed out of the other room.

"Oh for sure, just please don't do it again without knocking next time alright," Tan said.

"Deal," Gloria said as they both hugged it out. They made up quicker than I expected. Usually it takes me a day or two to completely forgive Mikey, but they forgave each other in half a day or less. They truly are good friends. I couldn't help but smile at them both.

"Hey, ladies. So what's happening for grub? I'm hungry," Mikey said while rubbing his stomach, never the one to wait patiently. Tanyta looked to the clock then turned back to us.

"You don't have to wait long now. She'll be finished work in about half-hour at most," she answered. I looked to the clock and saw it was nine-thirty.

"Who are we waiting on?" Mikey asked with a confused face.

"Kiara, who else. You have got to try her food, it is simply to die for" Ria said.

"And normally because we're busy around midday, we have an early lunch," Tan said as she walked to the kitchen. "Did anyone want a soda, coffee, tea or water?"

"Coffee for me please," I answered.

"Soda!" both Ria and Mikey yelled out together, they looked at each other than fell victims to fits of laughter.

"Wow, another Mikey/Gloria," I heard Tan say the same thing as I did. I looked to her and saw her looking at me; we both gave our own little chuckles. Tan then turned around and finished off the coffees.

"Here you are Donnie, I don't know how strong you like your coffee but hopefully this is okay," she said as she handed me my coffee. I took a sip and absolutely felt like I died and went to coffee heaven, THIS. COFFEE. IS. DEILCIOUS.

"It's delicious thank you, usually I have it stronger but this is actually nice," I said.

"Well, thank you. I'm not much of a strong coffee fan. Just enough to keep me awake in mornings and whenever I need to do all-nighters either on homework or projects," she said. We were sitting quietly at the table (after Nyta gave Mikey and Ria their sodas). I kept stealing glances at her, I just couldn't help it, she is so pretty and was almost like me in the inventing department. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the front door opening.

"Hey Nyta, Ria are you home? I brought a friend," I recognise that voice anywhere, it was none other than Kiara. When we first met her, I felt a sudden feeling that I couldn't explain and couldn't tell my brothers about. But after a while I realised what it was, love. But since we teased Leo about her, I thought that they probably would make a better couple, if they ever got together that is.

Anyway, I have someone else in mind, but will it work out for we are complete opposites? Species wise, mind you.

"Yea, we're home and we've got friends over as well Kay," Ria said.

"You're home early sis, what happened?" Nyta asked as Kiara came into the kitchen with a boy I recognised instantly as my eldest brother, Leonardo.

"Oh, been dead all morning so April closed shop early," Kiara answered.

"Okay," Tan then look to Leo. "Hello, my names Tanyta, and you are?" she held out her hand to be shaken with Leo's. She is very polite.

"Leonardo, I see my younger brother, Donatello met a wonderful friend," he said, I blushed faintly.

"Yea, well, he helped me see a big picture about understanding Ria a bit more," Tan said, I felt my face heat up more. And I could see that Nyta had a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Really, and what sort of help was it?" Kay asked as she looked at me.

"Just about Ria sneaking up on her while she working, to not let her frustration out on her friend," I answered. "Oh and to have a sign on her door to say 'not to be disturbed'," I chuckled. I could hear the other three give a small chuckle as well.

"I was in my room after you left for work, when Gloria decided to come in, and being Ria, she came in without knocking and then she was behind me. I just finished my project when she asked me what I was doing. Of course, I didn't even notice her and I drop my project after being sneaked attacked on and it hit the floor, and broke. So now I have to do it all again," Nyta concluded.

"Oh, well, I guess Ria can have that advantage a bit. Gloria, could you come here please," Kia called out.

"Kia, it's alright we sorted everything out again," Nyta said.

"I know, but its lunch and by the time Jasmine will be home, I should be halfway done with it," Kia winked at Tan, sneaky.

"Am I in trouble?" a small voice sounded by the doorway.

"No Ria, I just called you for lunch. Now what would you all like to have? Boys you can shout suggestions as well, if you like," Kia said as she looked to Leo and I as well as Ria and Nyta. Mikey still had to come out of the living room to the kitchen.

"You're famous French toast with your famous waffles. Usual flavours please," Ria said with puppy-dog eyes. Oh boy, another person to use that technique.

"There's no need for puppy dog eyes Ria, you know I'm immune to them. I'll make anything food wise," Kia said. I saw Ria pout a bit, another Leo to not fall for the puppy dog eyes. There are usually a lot of people who can't resist those sort of eyes. Unless you've worked with kids and are use to them or have your own children… what, I'm the genius and I like to read and research things, don't judge me.

"Awesome. I can't wait to chow down" I heard Mikey yell behind me. I jumped slightly. _MIKEY! Seriously, he needs to stop that if he doesn't want to kill me_. I didn't even hear him come in.

"A friend of yours Ria?" Kia asked without turning around.

"Yea, why, what's wrong with that? You and Nyta have friends over," Gloria said.

"I meant nothing by it chica, I was just wondering if he was your friend," Kay reassured Gloria as she, Mikey and Leo sat at the table.

"Oh right, sorry, getting a bit ahead of myself," Ria said. We all gave a laugh, another Mikey. "This is Michelangelo or Mikey by his brothers, who are obviously here. Leonardo, I'm guessing right?" she looked and pointed in Leo's direction.

"You'd be correct Gloria" Leo said politely.

"And I'm guessing your Kiara?" Mikey asked Kia.

"Pleasure to meet you Mikey," Kia said. "Now, down to business, what's your favourite waffle flavour boys?" Kia asked.

"Apple for me please," Leo said.

"Strawberry please," I answered.

"Chocolate and chocolate chip for me thank you kind ma'am," Mikey joked around.

"Alright, so one lot of honey, one lot of strawberry, one lot of apple, one lot of blueberry, one lot of chocolate chip, one lot of chocolate and chocolate chip and one lot of apricot" Kay said as she got and ticked off all the ingredients using her fingers.

"Hey Leo, did you want any beverage, soda, coffee, tea, water?" Nyta asked.

"Tea please. You don't happen to have herbal tea do ya?" he asked.

"Well, you're in luck, for Kia here drinks that stuff all the time, I really don't know how you two can drink that stuff, it's got no taste whatsoever," Tan continued. Thank you, another who doesn't like herbal tea.

"Hey, it may be tasteless, but it sure beats coffee chica. Coffee stains your teeth and gives you bad breath," Kia answered back.

"Better than tea," Nyta said as she got up to make the tea.

"Sure it is sis. Keep telling yourself that," Kay continued on while cooking.

"Hey everyone, I'm back, and a friend is here for lunch, hope you don't mind," another female voice sounded coming in from the front door. "Hm, is Kiara cooking her famous French toast and waffles?"

"You betcha Jas, come on, we want to meet your friend and then you can meet ours," Ria said. So much energy, man, one energetic person is enough but two, is gonna be a nightmare, I chuckled at the thought.

"Oh hey bros, what are you doing here?" Raph asked. I'm surprised that he's here.

"Got invited to lunch I see Raph," Mikey joked.

"Actually, I was about to head home after work, til Raph here offered to walk me home. Which was completely unnecessary, but here we are," Jas said, this must be Jasmine. The youngest of the four friends.

"Well, you know how the city is, danger around every corner basically," Raph tried to deny his helpfulness.

"And yea, once I got here, I offered him some lunch. Of course he said yes," Jas said. Everyone but Raph was laughing, Jas was giving little chuckles. I could see Raph's face being red, a little darker than his bandanna.

"Well, Raph is it, hi, I'm Gloria, this is Tanyta and the one cooking is Kiara," Gloria introduced them as she caught her breath. I saw Kiara look behind with a wave before turning back and had calmed down from her laughing fit.

"Nice to meet you," she and Nyta said.

"Likewise, I think. Yea, the name's Raphael, but I go by Raph," Raph introduced himself back, collecting himself from the embarrassment.

"What waffle flavour do you like Raph? I'm making lunch and don't know what flavour you like," Kia said. "If I had known you were coming, I would've asked one of your brothers for your preferred flavour." She was still cooking.

"Uh… grape flavour please," he answered, nicely. That is so unlike Raph, well, Kiara sure can change a person's personality by the looks of it.

"No problemo, guys. It should be ready shortly," Kia said as she continued her French toast and waffles. Tan had offered Raph some beverage and of course, like me, he wanted coffee. I watched him take his first sip and couldn't help but chuckle at how his face changed to a happy face. _He must love it as much as I _do.

As Kiara continued cooking, and Raph had his drink, my bros, the girls and I all got into conversation, even Kia did every now and then. After about five to ten minutes, lunch was served. Kia gave the waffles to the right people and the French toast, a HUGE pile in the middle of the table and sat down herself. My bros and my mouth were hanging open as well as wide eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for, dig in," Kia said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Mikey said as he started eating his waffles. He stopped after one bite, eyes wider than normal; he shallowed and had one HUGE grin on his face. "THESE. ARE. ABSOLUTELY. AWESOME. DUDETTE!" he yelled.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to say they were terrible," Kia said.

"WHAT!" the girls, and surprisingly enough, my bros and I said at the same time.

"Are you crazy? These waffles are amazing and the French toast, are awesome. You could give Mikey a run for his money," Raph said. I saw Kay rub the back of her neck with a faint blush happening on her face.

"Thanks," she said.

"Come on, let's eat and don't waste anything," Mikey said.

"You're right, it would be very wrong," Leo agreed. So we ate in peace and quiet, well as quiet as it can get, what with two messy and noisy pigs in the room.

* * *

><p>"Well thanks again girls for the wonderful lunch. But we need to get going, our father will be wondering where we are by now," Leo said as we were getting ready to head off.<p>

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Kia asked.

"Our friend was given tickets to a party tonight and because she's busy with her boyfriend tonight, well she won't be able to make it, so she gave them to us," Mikey concluded.

"Would this friend of yours happen to be April O'Neil?" Kia asked again. We've got to act like we didn't know that she gave them to April.

"Yea, that's her. She told us that someone gave them to her, for she won four to many or something. Someone, by the name of Kiara. She doesn't like to give out the full name unless necessary," I answered.

"Well, she'd be right, I was the one to hand them over to her, for I only needed four, one for myself and three for my best friends. And I had no other friends to give them away so, yea" Kay said.

"Well, we are really thankful to you, so we'll be seeing you tonight won't we?" Leo said.

"For sure. See ya tonight" Kiara said as she was shutting the door.

"Bye," my bros and I called out in unison and headed off.

"Well, bros, I think we've made new friends. And they're girls," Mikey cheered.

"Yea, it feels great," Raph said.

"Come on, let's go and see April, I'm sure she can help us with what to wear to this party," Leo said.

"Alright, I need to look dazzling to blind Gloria with," Mikey said. Raph, Leo and I all rolled our eyes at his antics.

"Let's just go guys," I said.

"Right," the others said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Later tonight, 6:30pm)<strong>_

"Come on guys, or we'll be late!" Mikey said as he was already finished and waiting by the door in his human disguise.

"We're coming Mikey," I said as I walked out of my room. I was wearing a purple tuxedo, with a purple tie around my neck, purple coloured shiny shoes and my dark brown hair was in a slick fashion and style, like all the male models looked like I guess you could say. I arrived at the entrance to the lair where Mikey is with his orange tuxedo and orange shiny shoes, an orange bow tie around his neck. His blonde hair was in a style like the models again, but with a bit more of a bang on the side of his face.

"Why don't you just put a sock in it, so you can shut up," the gruff Brooklyn accent voice of our beloved older brother, Raph, said. He came down in his red tuxedo, red shiny shoes and a red tie around his neck. His red hair, a bit more messy but at least he tried to make an effort, still looked nice.

"Just wait up guys," Leo answered, usually he's first for anything, obviously he isn't as keen as we are to go to this party, but whether he likes it or not, he's going. Leo came out of his room, in his blue tuxedo and blue shiny shoes and a blue tie around his neck. His black hair in a much nicer looking fashion than Mikey's and mine.

"Are we all ready now?" Mikey asked.

"Hell yea, but I don't understand why we have to wear these monkey suits, seriously, it feels like I'm suffocating," Raph said.

"To make us look a bit nicer than what we did earlier today," I answered. "Now come on, before the girls wonder where we are."

"Are you worried about your girlfriend ditching you before your first date Donnie-boy?" Mikey joked.

"No Mikey, I'm just thinking that Kiara went to a lot of trouble to get those tickets and then giving them to April who gave them to us so we can go and have fun without being classed as a freak of nature. And for us to be able to see the girls again," I finished.

"Wow, that's deep," Mikey said. "No worries, let's go bros, I'm ready for some partying." And so we headed off to the place of the party.

_**Girl's POV (6:30pm)**_

While Jasmine, Gloria and Tanyta were getting dressed, Kiara was sitting on the couch, fiddling with her pendant, a mood stone pendant. It's supposed to show what mood she is in, it was a present from her younger brother, Andrew, who is living in Australia with her mother, Sharyn and step-father, Trent. The present was a going away one, for when she was about to leave for America for her studying. The colour on the pendant is a grey colour, indicating she's sad.

"Kiara, why aren't you getting ready?" Jasmine asked as she came out of her room in her red one shoulder strap mini dress with a pair of red pumps with a bow on the front. Her curly blonde hair was pulled up in a half-ponytail with side bangs hanging down on both sides of her face. Her ice blue eyes were showing some concern for her eldest friend. Kiara was pulled out of her thoughts at the question.

"Well, what's the point, I didn't have time to shop to find anything to wear and I don't really have anything wonderful to wear anyway," Kiara said not turning around to face the other girls who just came out of their rooms.

Tanyta was wearing a purple dress with a black belt wrapped around her just under her breasts with her black chin-length hair straight down framing her face and she was wearing party rhinestone heels. Her brown eyes were showing sincerity in them for her older friend.

Gloria, who was standing beside her had her emerald green eyes showing sympathy for her best friend, she was wearing an orange cocktail dress with black strapped dress high heels, her wavy brown hair in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair that couldn't be pulled back.

"**No seas tonto**, you are going and that's final chica," Ria said as she grabbed a box and gave it to Kiara. "And you'll be going in this." She indicated for her friend to open the box. So Kia did, and what she found inside, took her breath away, literally.

"Oh girls, you shouldn't have," she exclaimed as she stood up, with a beautiful blue fitted strapless mini dress and a simple pair of peep toe heels. "I love it girls, thank you," she twirled around while holding her dress against her.

"It's the least we can do, since you were kinda busy and anyway, we wouldn't want you to miss out now do we?" Tanyta said.

"And besides once we saw that dress, we were like, we have to get it for Kiara, she definitely needs it," Gloria concluded.

"Also, if we didn't get it, Miss Queen Bee would have taken it instead," Jasmine added. Miss Queen Bee that Jasmine was referring to is none other than Stacey Henderson. "She was about to grab it when Ria here, snatched it out of her grasp."

"Really?" Kiara asked unsurprised.

"Sure did, I was like, 'if we don't get that for Kiara, we may not be an awesome foursome at the party', so I had to do the only thing that I know how. Snatch just out of grasp," Gloria continued on.

"Queenie was about to blow a gasket until she saw the clerk, but she did come up to us and growled in our faces that it was hers, but of course, Ria, just had to add in about finders keepers, angering her even more," Tanyta complimented slightly.

"Yea, but, to be honest, blue so isn't her colour," Gloria continued.

"True, it's a horrible hot pink colour. Even that doesn't suit her," Jasmine finished. They all laughed

"Well, what are you waiting for Kia, go and get dress, go, go, go. And don't worry about your hair and make-up, Nyta and I will help you," Gloria told Kiara and she obviously didn't need to be told twice, for after that she raced off to the bedroom and got dress. She came out a minute later in her beautiful blue dress and shoes.

"Sit on the couch Kia. Nyta, you got hair duty, I've got make-up," Gloria said as she guided Kiara to the couch so that the two girls can get Kiara's appearance together. By the end of the makeover, her golden-brown hair was in a fish braid on the side coming over her left shoulder; her side bangs were framing her face perfectly and bringing out her hazel-brown eyes.

"There, you are **termindo.**" Gloria gasped. "You look absolutely stunning Kia".

"Well, obviously, I couldn't do it without you three. Thank you so much," Kiara said as she hugged all three of her best friends. "Are we ready to go?"

"For sure," the three chimed together.

"Well, let's go then chicas," Kiara said as the four girls headed out the door and to the party.

_**Donatello's POV**_

When we arrived at the place where the party was being held at, we were shocked to see Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, as the bouncer, it actually kinda creped me out. We gave him our tickets, he didn't look like what we were used to. Wearing a black and white tuxedo, freaky, he was also more polite than I remember.

"That was creepy, dudes, Hun being the bouncer here," Mikey said.

"I know, keep your guard up guys, I don't like this," Leo said.

"We are always on guard bro. just live a little," Raph said. The rest of the conversation I didn't listen to because at the back of the room there was a table with four beautiful girls and one caught my eyes. She had a purple dress with a black belt wrapped around her just under her breasts with her black, chin-length hair, straight down framing her face. She looked like an angel. And I recognised that black hair anywhere. It was none other than Tanyta. She looked much more beautiful than she did earlier today. Absolutely stunning.

"…Hey Donnie, earth to Donnie, come in Donnie" I heard a surfer accent ask me, I shook my head out of my thoughts and looked to my little brother.

"Wha… oh, yea… I'm here… I think," I mumbled that last part.

"Dude, were you checking out your girlfriend over there at that table," Mikey asked, my face heated up, I just hope my brothers didn't see.

"No, I wasn't, I was looking around," I lied; _please believe it_ I begged myself.

"Oh sure you were, bro. Come on, I wanna go and see Gloria again and besides," Mikey started looking to Leo. "Kiara's over there as well."

"Really?" Leo asked with a smile, _busted_, I snickered at the thought.

"Yea, she is, let's go," I said, I actually wanted to see Tanyta again. _Hopefully tonight is going to be a peaceful and lovely night_ I hoped before heading over to Tanyta with my brothers behind me.

_**Raphael's POV**_

Just looking around this room made me feel excited, too many hot babes to see, talk and dance with. I knew Donnie saw Tanyta who was sitting alongside Kiara. I need a drink.

"I'm just going to get a drink," I said to Leo before I headed off to the bar.

"Alright, just no alcohol of any kind okay. Don't need Master Splinter grounding you now do we," Leo said jokingly, surprising me, usually Fearless leader never jokes around, so to hear him joke is a miracle the world didn't explode.

"Yea, whatever Fearless," I don't know why I call him that; I know he has fears, but he tries to hide it unless it is obvious. But he just got stuck with the childhood name I gave him, because in my eyes he seemed to be afraid of nothing. But since that incident with the Shredder a couple years back, the time he fought him along and crashed into April's apartment window, we all found out he had a fear; a fear of heights.

But time went on and we found other things that he was afraid of. And all of those times I never want to revisit. The time when he says he failed, when Shredder was about to leave Earth for the Utrom home world, the only way to stop him was to blow up the ship as well as blow up ourselves along with Shredder and his crew. Leo kept blaming himself for the failure he says he did but no matter how many times we tell him it wasn't his fault he would still be angry with himself. When he went away, I almost hated seeing him go but I knew that it was the only way for him to find himself again. Once he returned he was a completely different person, I kinda like this Leo then that angry self-blaming Leo back then.

I headed over to the bar to order a drink and like always I never listen to Leo, so I got myself a beer. When I looked around I saw to my left the familiar curly blonde hair of Jasmine, her hair was pulled up in a half ponytail with side bangs hanging down on both sides of her face. She was wearing a red one shoulder strap mini dress; I couldn't help but keep looking at her exposed thighs. _What a babe,_ I just couldn't help but think while smirking. I walked closer to Jazzy to see her better. Once I arrived closer to her I noticed she was leaving to head back to the table where Kiara is. I followed her to the table and saw that my brothers were doing the same thing. _This is so going to be a great night,_ I couldn't help but think.

_**Michelangelo's POV**_

Once we arrived inside the place where the party was being held I couldn't help but feel excited, I always wanted to come to a party, being a party animal, I love being here. Babes, food, soft drinks, babes. _Enough Mikey, you already got your eyes set on one beautiful brown hair, emerald green eyes for crying out loud,_ I growled at myself. I looked to Donnie when I asked him a question and found him looking at a table where Kiara and her friends are sitting. I saw him staring at Tanyta and knew what he was thinking, _she is kinda cute but she doesn't beat, Gloria_ in my opinion, but the look on Don's face I say he thinks otherwise.

When I saw Jasmine heading to the bar and then I hear Raph say he was going to the bar to get a drink I immediately thought _Raph, you sly dog_ I couldn't help but snicker at that. So eventually we decided to go and see the girls.

"Mikey, behave yourself alright," Leo said almost like he read my mind. How does he do that?

"Aren't I always behaving bro?" I asked innocently. All Leo did was roll his eyes.

"That would be great if it was true Mikey," Don said jokingly, now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Dude, its sarcasm, do they have sarcasm in a dictionary? If they do, look it up," I joked back. Now Donny rolled his eyes, what's with us and rolling our eyes, seriously? Anyway, so here we are, four guys… I mean three guys because Raph is still at the bar… going over to chat with the beauties that we had the pleasure of meeting earlier today.

They are looking smoking hot. But on further inspection, my eyes wondered to a certain girl with wavy brown hair in a high ponytail, a few strands of hair that couldn't be pulled back was framing her face, I saw that she was wearing an orange cocktail dress, she was looking smokin'. She was still facing Tanyta. _This is going to be one interesting night,_ I told to myself once we were at the table.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

Once Raph walked off to get himself a drink, I knew he would disobey me about nothing alcoholic, being Raph. Don, Mikey and I made our way over to the four girls we made friends with today… well, I guess now its three girls, for Jasmine went to the bar… then it dawned on me. _Raph you sneak_, I snickered quietly. Anyway, once we arrived at the table we overheard their talk about me rescuing Kiara the other night. I couldn't help but to blush at that.

"Excuse me ladies" Mikey started, the girls looked at us with questionable eyes, I instantly saw Kiara right in front of me. She was wearing a beautiful blue fitted strapless mini dress, her hair looked to be in some type of braid falling over her left shoulder with her side bangs framing her face perfectly and bringing out her hazel-brown eyes. She was also wearing a beautiful mood stone pendant, they are actually really good pieces of jewellery to keep. I couldn't help but to blush even more she looked more beautiful than earlier today. _Enough of those thoughts Leonardo_ I argued with myself again.

"Yes gentlemen, can we help you?" Kiara asked politely, with a hint of joking in there.

"Actually yes, ma'am, may we sit down?" Don asked politely back with a hint of joking in his words as well.

"Sure, no problem, just help yourselves" Gloria also said with a hint of joke. Mikey giggled at the joking.

"Hey girls, how's everything going?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, great Mikey. Where were you guys, we've been waiting here for a while now," Ria sounded.

"Yea, sorry girls, someone kinda took a turn at a pizza parlour wanting some pizza" I said glaring at Mikey.

"Oh, had the attack of the munchies right?" Kiara asked.

"Yea," Mikey sheepishly said.

"Say Nyta, does that remind you of anyone?" Kiara asked.

"Now that I think about it Kia, yes, yes it does," Tan said.

"What are you two talking about?" Ria asked.

"Oh some friend of ours," Kia said.

"**Eso no es tan agradable,**" Ria complained in Spanish. She must of figured out that they were talking about her. Tanyta, Kiara, Gloria and I laughed at that.

"Uh, gesundheit?" Mikey asked, for he had no idea on what Ria said. Spending two years in South America helped me to pick up the language. Unfortunately my brothers have no idea what was said.

"She was saying that what Kia and Tan were doing to her was not nice Mikey," I translated for him.

"You understand Español?" Gloria asked.

"Sí, señorita," I replied smiling. My brothers were surprised but the girls were happy.

"He even can speak Español. Awesome, another one who understands me, wait 'til Jasmine hears this," Gloria said in a joking manner.

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes and with a friend to," Kiara said smirking. I looked to where she was facing and saw the curly blonde hair girl walking this way with Raphael following behind. They arrived at the table.

"Howdy Jas, had a nice chat with Raph?" Ria asked.

"None of your business Ria, now shut up," Jazzy said blushing. We had spent more hours just talking. _So far this is going good_. I couldn't help but be happy that I was spending more time with Kiara, I continued chatting with her.

_**Tanyta's POV**_

I was so glad to be here with my gal pals, and I couldn't wait to see Donnie again. We found our seats after giving the bouncer our tickets and heading inside. The bouncer, I noticed looked like a mountain of a man with big biceps and I do mean _big_, his blonde hair was up in a ponytail. I also noticed the bouncer gave us a look that made my skin crawl. _That was so creepy_. After we sat down Jasmine got up and went to the bar to get drinks. While she was gone, Ria, Kia and I decided to talk about Kiara's rescue which turned out to be Leo, the gorgeous guy we met at the apartment.

We were happily talking when we heard a surfer accent politely speak to us, the same one from earlier today, the _one and only_, Michelangelo. We looked to the speaker and saw three guys standing behind Kiara. I don't know why but I just can't keep my eyes off of the guy wearing the purple tuxedo, Donatello. We all joked to start with about joining the table. Jasmine arrived back at the table along with Raphael. Guess Raph couldn't stay away from Jas, could he? I chuckled at the thought.

I was staring into Donnie's eyes not long after we all settled down at the table. _Why can't I get those beautiful chocolate coloured eyes out of my head?_ I asked myself. I got so caught up in my world of thought only involving Donatello that I didn't hear him speak. Donnie and I basically have talked so much that we know just about everything about each other.

"So how did that talk with Ria go earlier today?" he asked.

"Huh… Oh yea, good. We patched up with a major ground rule," I answered.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Ria and I headed off to my room to talk alone._

"_What do you want to talk about Ria?" I asked._

"_About what I did earlier," she answered._

"_Okay, have you thought about it?" I asked._

"_Yes, and I'm so sorry for making you ruin your project sis, it's just that, I wanted to know what you were doing and didn't want to disturb you with a knock, I thought that you usually are aware on who's in the room with you," she answered._

"_Well, honestly, I just say that to scare you but obviously, it didn't work. Even those other times, you did it, I tried to make out that I knew you were already there. Just please, next time, if you want to know what I'm doing, knock first then announce yourself, don't just come in and ask. You could give me a heart attack one day because of it," I tried to liven the gloomy room up a bit._

"_Deal, and maybe you should have a sign saying 'Do Not Disturb. Project In Progress' it probably would help me more to knock," Ria continued with the joking._

"_Actually I've thought of that, well Donnie actually mentioned it," I said as I got up and walked over to the desk. "Did you want to design the sign?"_

"_FOR REAL?" she yelled._

"_Of course, just don't make it too girly and make it stand out. For you are better at artistic things than me" I answered._

"_For sure sis, I can do that," she said._

"_Thank you Ria. And I'm sorry about going off about you before walking out. I shouldn't have done that," I apologised._

"_No problem, I did end up chasing after you but… I… uh… actually heard you talking to Donnie about wishing that I wasn't here anymore," she was on the verge of tears._

"_Ria, I'm so sorry. But at that time my frustration got the better of me. I didn't mean anything of the sort alright," I said as I came over and hugged her tightly. "You know I never say that on purpose right?"_

"_Of course I do sis," she answered._

"_Alright, let's go out and see the boys. It's not nice for a hostess to keep their guests waiting is it?" I asked jokingly._

"_Why no, it isn't. We better go and meet our guests," Ria said. As we walked to the door we heard Mikey yell, something about being a battle nexus champion, whatever that is. But we tried to act as if we didn't hear that._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Well, that's good, at least you two are on good terms again right?" Donnie asked.

"Yea, it is. Have you always lived in New York, Donnie?" I asked changing subject, which was good. I felt like I was about to cry there and then, but I'm not going to.

"Yeah, for eighteen years actually. What about you?" he asked back.

"No, I'm from San Francisco, California. Out of all four of us girls, I'm the only one native to America" I said stating a fact. I was about to say something else when…

"Well, look who it is?" a voice said behind us. _Oh no, please don't let it be her. Please!_ I begged the Lord.

_**Gloria's POV**_

I seriously couldn't keep my eyes off of the guy in orange, Mikey (I'm kinda a sucker for blondes), but never had the courage to confess when the times right, by that time, the guy I have a crush on basically moves on with other girls. I've never had a boyfriend before, but I would like to have my own little family someday. But I'm scared that it won't last, kinda like my father's relationship with my mother, which crashed and burned. _I just hope if I ever do have a relationship with Michelangelo, I hope that it will last forever. I want a family but what if he doesn't. Gloria, you are thinking too much of this, olvidate de eso chica._

"Hey, dudette, pennies for your thoughts?" Michelangelo asked, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Huh… oh, just thinking about my family back in Spain," I answered

"Aren't you happy that you are here in the Big Apple?" he asked.

"Of course I'm happy to be here, what with meeting new friends, playing video games, reading comic books and partying. You know the usual. But I am missing my family. How about you, mi amigo?" I asked. When I saw the confused look on his face I realised he had no idea what I just said. "Sorry, mi amigo means 'my friend'."

"Oh cool, well, I'm not missing any family members for my father is at home and my brothers here, and I absolutely love living here in the city but not much interesting things have happened to me, just like wit you; reading comics, playing video games, meeting new friends, the usual. Are you Spanish or something?" he answered my earlier question and asked me.

"Yea, I'm Spanish-American, mi madre being American and mi padre being Spanish. Mother is madre and father is padre by the way. I tend to speak my native language a bit too much so don't mind it okay?" I said.

"Ok, no problem, I kinda dig the language but don't know a single thing of the language except 'mi casa es tu casa', which I have no idea what it means. Leo here spent two years in South America, learning the language but hasn't shared his expertise with us" Mikey continued a bit upset.

"Don't worry, if you want I could teach you. And mi casa es tu casa means 'my home is your home'," I answered for him.

"Really? That would be awesome dudette," Mikey cried out happily.

"Sure, why not? Have you grown up along the coast?" I asked.

"No, New York is my home. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because of your accent, it's a surfer accent so I just wondered," I answered. _My! He is gorgeous, I love his accent. Gloria stop thinking that_, I argued with myself, mentally slapping my face.

"Have you lived in the big apple all your life Ria?" he asked.

"No, I used to live in Spain 'til a few months back, when I moved here for schooling at NYU," I said. I was about to say something else when…

"Well, look who it is," a female voice cried behind us. _No ¿por quéella? ¿Por quéahora?_ I asked myself.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

When I was walking back to our table I knew that someone was following me, I made them think that I didn't know, but if they know that I knew then they didn't show it. But when Gloria asked about having a chat with Raph (I also felt my face go hot. Good thing the place has hanging lights that change colour and moves around), I found out that the person following me was indeed Raph who I had seen earlier today, the sexy gruff Brooklyn accent buff guy. _I absolutely adore his gorgeous golden amber coloured eyes_. I was having a great time chatting to him, about motorbikes and fighting and other things that we both love.

When we first met, he mentioned something about ninjas, so I became curious.

"So, you train in ninjitsu huh?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

"Really? When did you start?" I asked.

"Me and my bros were taught from our father at a young age, a _very_ young age mind you," he replied.

"Wow. So you didn't have a life out of your home did you?" I asked.

"Nope, we didn't. What about you, how do you know how to fight?" he asked. _I wish you didn't ask that_.

"Well… I taught at a gym back in Toronto," I lied. I never told anyone about my past, not even Kiara. She can be easy to talk to when she wanted to be, but other times she wouldn't understand. I never liked talking about my past, what with my father leaving without a goodbye and my so-called mother being an alcoholic and beating me up when she was drunk, blaming me for her husband's departure. No matter how many times I try to be good around her at those times, she would always beat me up for it.

"Really? Wow. So you from around New York, your accent is of no part of New York that I have heard before," Raph asked. _Thank you for changing subject_ thanking my lucky stars.

"No, I am actually from Toronto, Canada, which I mentioned I taught at the gym. And me with an accent? I always thought it was American people who had the accent. What about your accent? It sounds Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Yep, my accent maybe Brooklyn like everyone says, but I'm from Manhattan baby," he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes at that. "So, you got a bike?" he asked, changing subject yet again.

"Sure do! And I love him to bits, I'm not giving him up for anything," I said. "What about you?"

"Yea and she's a real beauty. I ain't giving her up not even for a pizza from Mikey," he joked, I laughed along with him.

"Well, maybe we can compare bikes sometime?" I suggested.

"Sure that sounds like fun" Raph said. He looked in my eyes and I swear he was looking into my soul. I looked away feeling the heat come to my face. _Snap out of it Jasmine, you shouldn't be feeling like this, whatever this feeling is? What is this feeling? And why am I talking to myself?_

"Haha, you're so funny," I said sarcastically. Raph was about to say something back, smart I presumed, when…

"Well, look who it is," a snobbish female voice called from in front of us. _Oh great! Just what we need, her to come and annoy us, oh well let the game begin_ I couldn't help but smirk waiting for a good night of beating her senseless.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I don't know what it was, but I feel as if there's this connection between us, I don't know how but I know I've seen him before, another part of him, but the question is, where. Leo and I were having a great conversation about martial arts and Japanese culture.

"So you train in ninjitsu Leo, cool. I wouldn't mind a spar session sometime, see who is better right," I said. We chuckled at that.

"I will be looking forward to that day Kiara," he said smirking.

"You know, you and your brothers don't look alike are you blood brothers?" I asked.

"No, we're not blood brothers. But sometimes we feel like it. I'm surprise that our father actually adopted all of us at once as babies," Leo said.

"Wow, so your father raised all four of you by himself?" I asked surprised. My mother raised me til I was five by herself before she met Trent, her husband and my step-father. I never knew my real father. I remember Trent being there for a while before those two married and had my brother five years later.

"Yea, pretty hectic. But he loved us like his real sons," Leo said, he sounded happy and had a smile on his face.

"And there was no mother was there?" I asked.

"Nope, no mother just a father and three brothers. Sometimes I wished we had one, but you can't help fate sometimes," he replied with a joking tone when mentioning his three brothers. "What about you? What are your parents like?"

"Well, my father left when I wasn't even born yet, so I don't know what he's like, so my mother raised me til I was five years old all by herself. Around when I was five she meet another man and got married. Five years later when I was ten, she had my brother," I replied. I don't know why but I feel as though I can tell Leo anything and he would care and understand, usually I'm never this open to people about my past, not even my hermanas. But he just brings out the part of me to speak about my past.

"Oh, I'm sorry; do you know who your real father is?" Leo asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't," a lone tear fell from my eye, down my cheek. Leo wiped away the tear.

"Sorry about that. And sorry if this question sounds like abused, but you're not from around New York are you? Heck not even from America right?" he asked. At first I felt a little offended but decided to let it past because he apologised in advance. He must be very sharp in appearances.

"Don't worry about it and yeah, I'm not American you're right, I'm Australian mate, I came here to see my gal pals in person. Also for schooling at NYU. The girls and I made a promise that when we were eighteen, well seventeen in Jasmine and Gloria's case. We decided to move to New York to finish schooling. It wasn't a bad idea at the time, and I'm glad that we did it," I said. I just had to know something. "Hey Leo," I started, he looked me in the eyes, and I swear his beautiful hazel orbs were searching my soul for an answer to an unspoken question. When he looked to me I was about to continued my question I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear tonight.

"Well, look who it is," I looked behind Tanyta and saw to my surprise, Stacey Henderson, the Queen Bee, or Miss Queenie Bee some like to call her. She thinks she is superior than all the other students at school and loves to get her way. She had bright red hair, like April's, with eyes like sapphire diamonds.

Her wardrobe tonight consists of a pink mini skirt (literally mini, showing some of her ass cheek. Disgusting) if she were to bend over, she wouldn't care who sees it, _whore_. A bright pink V-neck shirt with straps going around her neck, the V shape was too low on her, showing half of each of her breasts. That's the thing my friends and I hate about her, she was a slut. When we were freshman's at NYU, we became friends with Stacey, but since she joined the cheerleading squad, she had become more and more distanced. So from that day on, we were never friends again.

"Hello handsome," Stacey said in a flirtatious way smiling at Leo. I don't know what this feeling I feel but I don't like it, I had to get her away from Leo and I have an idea on how to do that and to make her angry.

"Oh Stacey, lovely to see you again, please take my seat," I said smirking politely. If you had a trained eye, you would know I was smirking in a mischief way. The girls knew and I wasn't too sure about the boys.

"What are you up to Young?" she asked, while sitting herself down.

"Nothing my dear Stacey, I thought I would give you a massage to get rid of the knots," I said. I saw the looks on the girls faces and they were trying their best to keep their laughs contained, but were finding it hard to do it. "Tan, could I have my drink please? I'm feeling a bit parched," I asked.

"Sure," she replied with a smile on her face, saying 'this is going to be fun' and I gave a look back saying 'I know'. She gave me the drink and I pretended to drink but ended tipping it on Stacey's head, her red locks all wet. Good thing it was only water.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Stacey here let me dry it," I said, I grabbed a napkin and wiped down her head. When I finished, her red hair was all messy.

"AHHH! You fucking bitch Young, stop it," Stacey complained.

"Oops, sorry Stacey, you might want to go and fix it up my dear. Oh and maybe your make-up" I said chuckling. Stacey huffed and walked off to the bathroom to fix herself up. Her posse following behind her. We looked at each other than cracked up. The guys laughing along with us.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Mikey asked, in between breaths.

"Of course she did mi amigos. Stacey Henderson is a girl you don't want as a friend. Trust me," Gloria said. By this time we settled down, to a few chuckles here and there.

"She kinda gives me the creeps," Leo confessed. "I'm glad you did that." I felt my face heat up; I lowered my head so that no one else saw it.

"Yea, well, she seemed to be all over you Leo," Gloria said. Everyone but Leo laughed. I chuckled slightly but also felt sympathy for him.

"Well, we all use to be friends with her when we moved here a few months ago," I started.

"But she became a cheerleader at NYU and never hung out with us anymore," Tanyta continued.

"She became bitterer towards me and she kept picking on Tanyta a lot," Jasmine added.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"We have no idea why Stacey started to target Tanyta. If we have to guess, I say it's her personally in being smart and all as well as she can't defend herself. I've been learning some defence skills while Kiara is doing karate and Jasmine does street fighting at a local gym. But Tanyta has no defence skills whatsoever," Gloria finished.

"I've been trying to teach her some karate while Jasmine teaches her some verbal insults but Tan just won't use them. She's a kind hearted person to do anything that bad. But we'll never give up right Jas, Tan," I said.

"No, of course not," Jas said enthusiastically.

"No," Nyta just mumbled.

"Hey, I'm gonna sing some karaoke, anyone else gonna do it?" Gloria asked, trying to change subject.

"I'll give it a go," Tan said.

"No way, you're not getting me up there," Jas said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with eyes closed.

"Yeah, why not," I answered.

"Cool, I'm gonna start, wish me luck," Glo said as she went up. This karaoke is a competition and so far no one went up. We watched Ria walk on stage to the DJ and walk to centre stage with a microphone in hand. Before she started, she addressed the crowd.

"Hola everyone, let's kick this place off with some karaoke. Our first performance is me, Gloria Diego singing 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez"." After that announcement she started to sing her favourite song.

"**Who Says"** by _**Selena Gomez**_

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_Hey_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whitting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_**[Bridge]**_

_Who says you're not star potential?_

_Who says you're not presidential?_

_Who says you can't be in movies?_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

_Who says you can't be the best?_

_Who said, who said?_

_Won't you tell me who said that?_

_Yeah, who said?_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)_

_Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)_

_Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)_

_Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)_

_Who says?_

_Who's says, who says, you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)_

_Who says?_

When she was finished there was applauses everywhere, it was exceptionally loud.

"Thank you, our next performer is Tanyta Swan, singing 'We Can' by Leann Rimes"," Gloria cried out.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Tan said. She went up on stage but not without giving Gloria a high five for her awesome efforts. Tan walked up to the DJ like Gloria did and then went to centre stage. "Thank you Gloria for that, hopefully you all enjoy this song. Play it please DJ," Tanyta said looking to the DJ. She started singing.

"**We Can"** by _**Leann Rimes**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_They'll try to stop the dream we're dreamin'_

_But they can't stop us from believing_

_They will fill your head with doubt_

_But that won't stop us now_

_So let them say we can't do it_

_Put up a road block_

_We'll just run right through it… cause…_

_**[Chorus]**_

_We can, do the impossible_

_We have the power in our hands_

_And we won't stop 'cause we've got_

_To make a difference in this life_

_With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_They say the odds are stacked against us_

_But that can't hold us back, we will be relentless_

_There's a voice they're gonna hear_

_A voice so loud and clear_

_So let them say we can't do it, give us a mountain_

_And we're gonna move it… cause…_

_**[Chorus]**_

_We can, do the impossible_

_We have the power in our hands, and we won't stop_

_Cause we've got to make a difference in this life_

_With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can._

_**[Bridge]**_

_We're gonna make a change today (make a change today)_

_Because we've got the faith it takes_

_To win this race, so let them say we can't do it_

_Put up a road block_

_And we'll just run right through it cuz…_

_**[Chorus]**_

_We can, do the impossible_

_We have the power in our hands and we won't stop_

_Cos we've got to make a difference in this life_

_With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can_

_I can (oh I can)_

_Do the impossible (do the impossible)_

_I have the power in my hands, and I won't stop_

_Cause I've got to make a difference in this life_

_With my one voice, one heart, two hands, we can._

When that was over, Tan had more applauses than Ria.

"Jas, why don't you go and have a shot," I suggested

"No way," she said. Meanwhile Glo came back to the table during Tanyta's performance and Tan followed soon after her.

"Aww, come on Jas, why don't you go sing. Or are you chicken?" Raph asked, joking around, but I could see Jazzy having that death glare in her eyes. She hates being called a chicken.

"I am not a chicken, I just don't want to go up and sing, that's all," Jas defended herself.

"That was awesome dudettes," Mikey congratulated the girls once they arrived back.

"That was pathetic," a snobbish female voice called again. _Great, this again_.

"You back for more Miss Queenie Bee?" I asked.

"No, instead I'm back to kick your pathetic fucking asses in the karaoke competition. I sing better then you four put together, you sound like a broken record player. Since one of you is too chicken, I'll go and show you how a real professional does it. Also, handsome this song is from me to you to help you understand who is number one," Stacey said as she headed to the stage to perform but not before she mentioned the last part to Leo with a wink.

She walked to the DJ, told him her song then took centre stage and announced. I felt more boiled then before with the way she was telling Leo that and how she was flirting with him. _Just you wait Stacey; you will want to leave him alone later_.

"Because I rule NYU, I dedicate this song for a very special person… Me, Stacey Henderson," she laughed a horrible laugh that sounded like a dying hyena. The song she chose is 'Number One' by Ginger Fox.

"**Number One"** by _**Ginger Fox**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_Hello?_

_Is everybody watchin'?_

_Before, I get the party started_

_You know, you wanna be invited_

_Step right up, and get a taste of what your biting_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Feel the groove_

_When we move_

_I'm the centre_

_We'll get it right_

_Every night_

_Like we're meant ta_

_When it all goes down_

_I need to tell ya_

_You're gonna love me_

_You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go_

_I'm already there_

_Look up in the air_

'_Cause I'm the star of the show_

_I'm numba one, baby_

_Always numba one baby_

_So forget what you heard_

_This is my world (this is my world)_

_My world, revolves around me (oh, oh)_

_My world, revolves around me (oh, oh)_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_Don't think, there's ever someone better_

_Don't think, you're ever gonna get her_

_You wish, that you could be so cleaver_

_Step right up, 'cause you belong to me forever_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Feel the groove_

_When we move_

_I'm the centre_

_We'll get it right_

_Every night_

_Like we're meant ta_

_When it all goes down_

_I need to tell ya_

_You're gonna love me_

_You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go_

_I'm already there_

_Look up in the air_

'_Cause I'm the star of the show_

_I'm numba one, baby_

_Always numba one baby_

_So forget what you heard_

_This is my world_

The song was good and suited her ego but she completely destroyed the song. When her singing was over we were happy and uncovered our ears. We could hear clapping somewhere so we looked and saw that it was only the other cheerleaders. I looked to the stage and saw Stacey in a fit of rage; she huffed and stormed off the stage.

"That does it, no one calls me chicken then gets away without a fight," Jas said as she headed on stage. I looked to the guys and I could see that Don and Mikey were looking at Tan and Ria with affection and Raph was looking to Jas with affection, but also a hint of fear by the way she said it and how he called her chicken before. _Oh, so they like them. Hm, this could be interesting_. Jasmine went on stage told the DJ what song she wanted then took centre stage and started singing. Her song choice was 'Me Against The World' by Simple Plan.

"Yo, everyone, I'm sure we all _loved_ Stacey's performance, now I'm going to show you how a true singer can do it," she announced to the crowd.

"**Me Against The World"** by _**Simple Plan**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just a part of their game_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

'_til everyone's the same_

_**[Chorus]**_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've got to prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

_**[Chorus]**_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_I'm got to prove them wrong_

_It's me against them world_

_Me against the world_

_**[Bridge]**_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you in_

_**[Chorus]**_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've got to prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

When she was finished we were all on our feet clapping away, more than Gloria but less than Tanyta. I've never heard her sing before and that song suited her, I don't know how.

"Wow, she is good," Tan and Ria said.

"I agree," I said.

"Wait, doesn't she sing often?" Raph asked.

"No, she doesn't, that's the thing. We've never heard her sing or even hum a song, and even if she does; she probably goes somewhere alone and does it. This is the first time we've heard it and she sounded fantastic," Tanyta said.

"Alright, that's me done, now, time for our last act. The one and only, lovely, Kiara Young. Come on up girl," Jas continued. I looked up to the stage and got up, I looked to Leo and I don't know why but every time I look at him, I feel really tingly inside and my face starts to heat up. I walked up to the stage but not without passing Jasmine.

"See how Miss Queenie Bee takes that, right?" she asked.

"Very, see for yourself, she's taking it very well I think, let's see if I can rub more salt into the burn huh?" I joked. We laughed for a bit before we carried on our way. I got to the stage and told the DJ my song, then went to centre stage.

_**Gloria's POV**_

When I noticed Kiara's face go red every time she looks at Leo, I thought I was seeing things, but I didn't. _Dios Mio, she is crushing on him big time. Great, I'm so going to tease her about this_. I couldn't wait til later, smirking at the thought. When she was on stage, Tan, Jas and I knew what song she was gonna sing. Her song choice was 'Dream on Dreamer' by Cascada, her favourite. When she went centre stage she started singing.

"**Dream On Dreamer"** by _**Cascada**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_The autumn rain is falling down_

_Through the clouds, hits the ground_

_Wash away, traces in the sand_

_Yesterday, so far away_

_You disappeared, love was here_

_I close my eyes to be with you again_

_**[Chorus]**_

_You're still alive, the world is in your hand_

_Dream on dreamer_

_And the sun will always shine down on you_

_Keep on dreaming_

_It's alright, feel alive_

_Dream on dreamer_

_And the world keeps spinning_

_Round and round you go_

_Don't stop dreaming_

_It's alright, we're alive_

_(We're alive)_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_I write your name, across the sky_

_I'll be with you til the end of time_

_Don't wake me up, I'm reaching for your hand_

_I'll never go to break your heart_

_No matter if you're near or far_

_Just close your eyes to be with me again_

_**[Chorus]**_

_You're still alive, the world is in your hand_

_Dream on dreamer_

_And the sun will always shine down on you_

_Keep on dreaming_

_It's alright, feel alive_

_Dream on dreamer_

_And the world keeps spinning around and around you go_

_Don't stop dreaming_

_It's alright, we're alive_

_Dream on dreamer_

_And the sun will always shine down on you_

_Keep on dreaming_

_It's alright, feel alive_

_Dream on dreamer_

_And the world keeps spinning around and around you go_

_Don't stop dreaming_

_It's alright, we're alive_

Once that was done there was one hell of applause after her. Out of all of us Tanyta and Kiara were the better singers and Jasmine and I were the better dancers, weird but cool.

"Wow, that was great. Excellent singing from everyone who participated. Now to choose a winner, please write on a piece of paper the person you want to win tonight's karaoke competition," the DJ cried out, we all were about to write on a piece of paper when…

"WAIT!" we all heard Stacey call out. "I want one more song, to show how awesome I am compared to everyone else," she winked at Leo, I could see Kia's face grow in anger and Leo silently shivers in his spot.

"The rules clearly state that only one song per person Miss," the DJ said into the microphone.

"How dare you, do you know who I am? I am Stacey Meredith Henderson, daughter of John Michael Henderson. And I demand another song, unless you want my father to come and order for this place to be demolished," she smirked evilly.

"Well… uh, alright, if you would like another go, feel free. But this is the last song for anyone. And that's final," the DJ said. I felt my mouth fall open, Miss Queenie Bee decided to play the daddy card did she, oooh, she makes me so mad. _Stay calm chica, you'll get a chance at her soon enough_. I looked to the stage and saw that Stacey gave a shove to Kia, that boiled my blood and I think it boiled Jas as well.

"Now, this next song of mine, also reflects the 'Fabulous' me, Stacey Meredith Henderson," she said into the microphone. We only heard a few claps and guess who they were by… if you said Stacey's posse than you be correct. Her song choice wasn't the best choice, but she likes it so be it and her singing still sucks.

"**Fabulous"** by _**Chelsea Staub (Bratz)**_

_F to the A to the B-U-L-O-U-S (yeah, yeah)_

_F to the A to the B-U-L-O-U-S (yeah, yeah_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_This is your lucky day_

_You're standing in my presence_

_This is your lucky day_

_I'm like a slice of heaven_

_(Flown of the flowing)_

_Greatness in your presence_

_(Flown of the flowing)_

_Time to take a lesson, from me_

_I guarantee_

_**[Chorus]**_

_(I'm fabulous) simply one and only_

_(Fabulous) come and get to know me_

_(Fabulous) you wanna be my homie_

_(Funky and Fabulous)_

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it_

_(Fabulous) you know I'm gonna flaunt it_

_(Fabulous) gonna make you want it_

_(She's so fabulous. Ooohwa, ooohwa)_

_F to the A to the B-U-L-O-U-S_

_(Ooohwa, ooohwa) I'm so fabulous_

_(Ooohwa, ooohwa) F to the A to the B-U-L-O-U-S_

_(Ooohwa, ooohwa) F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_This is your lucky day_

_My music's got you movin'_

_This is your lucky day_

_Oh yea, it's got you groovin'_

_(Flown of the flowing)_

_Now I gotcha swoonin'_

_(Flown to the flowing)_

_You've become addicted to me_

_That's how it be_

_**[Chorus]**_

_(I'm fabulous) simply one and only_

_(Fabulous) come and get to know me_

_(Fabulous) you wanna be my homie_

_(Funky and fabulous)_

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it_

_(Fabulous) you know I'm gonna flaunt it_

_(Fabulous) gonna make you want it_

_(F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S)_

_**[Bridge**__**]**_

_Back in the day_

_Back in elementary_

_People like me were treated so differently_

_Now you know they were wrong_

_They were jealous of me all along_

_Now take a breath_

_Just sit back, let it go_

_(Just chill out with the flow)_

_Because now I am running the show_

_I'm funky, I'm fly_

_I'm fabulous and here's why_

_I'm rowdy, I'm real_

_Lemme tell you how I feel_

_Don't worry that you inferior_

_It's just that I'm superior_

_Don't sweat it, don't cry_

_Don't fret it, here's why_

_**[Chorus]**_

_(Fabulous) simply one and only_

_(Fabulous) come and get to know me_

_(Fabulous) you wanna be my homie_

_(Funky and fabulous)_

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it_

_(Fabulous) you know I'm gonna flaunt it_

_(Fabulous) gonna make you want it_

_(She's so fabulous)_

_(Fabulous) simply one and only_

_(Fabulous) come and get to know me_

_(Fabulous) you wanna be my homie_

_(Funky and fabulous)_

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it_

_(Fabulous) you know I'm gonna flaunt it_

_(Fabulous) gonna make you want it_

_(F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S)_

Wow, so suited her (in her own mind) but seriously she has got to get lessons or don't bother singing at all. Someone get me some painkillers please, I feel a headache coming on.

"Awesomely done Miss Henderson. Anyone else wanting another go?" the DJ asked.

"TANYTA! KIARA! TANYTA! KIARA! TANYTA! KIARA!" the crowd chanted, the guys, Jas and I chanted along with them.

"Alright, Miss Swan and Miss Young, would you like to do a duet song?" the DJ asked.

"Sure thing, Tan, get you butt up here and let's show Miss Henderson, what singing is all about," Kiara said through the microphone. Tanyta looked at us before getting up and heading to the stage, we all gave a huge applause for the two.

"Alright girls, you got a song in mind?" the DJ asked the girls.

"Sure do, Tan," Kia handed over a microphone to Nyta and grabbed another one for herself.

"It's called 'Give It Up'," Nyta said.

"Alright, a little R&B. Ladies and gentlemen, Tanyta and Kiara," the DJ announced and started the song.

"**Give It Up"** by _**Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande**_

_**[**__**Verse 1]**_

_**Tanyta:**__ Someday I'll let you in,_

_Treat you right,_

_Drive you out of your mind… oh_

_**Kiara:**__ You never met a chick like me,_

_Burn so bright,_

_I'm gonna make you blind…_

_**Both:**__ Always want what you can't have,_

_But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted,_

_Wanna make you feel good,_

_As I'm with you,_

_Wanna shape ya_

_Boy, let's get it started_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Give it up,_

_You can't win,_

_Cuz I know where you've been_

_Such a shame,_

_You don't put up a fight,_

_That's a game that we play,_

_At the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story,_

_But you never get it right,_

_Give it up…_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby…_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**Tanyta:**__ So stop trying to walk away,_

_No, you won't ever leave me behind,_

_**Kiara:**__ No…_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

_**Tanyta:**__ That's right_

_**Kiara:**__ Cuz you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh)_

_**Both:**__ Look at me boy,_

_Cuz I got you where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shape you,_

_Wanna break you,_

_Take the backseat boy,_

_Cuz now I'm driving_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Give it up,_

_You can't win,_

_Cuz I know where you've been_

_Such a shame,_

_You don't put up a fight,_

_That's a game that we play,_

_At the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story,_

_But you never get it right,_

_Give it up…_

_**[Bridge]**_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby…_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby…_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer baby, baby…_

_Yeah you are my baby,_

_And I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy,_

_Cuz I got you where I want you,_

_Isn't that so exciting?_

_Wanna shape you,_

_Wanna break you,_

_Take the backseat boy,_

_Cuz now I'm driving_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Give it up,_

_You can't win,_

_Cuz I know where you've been_

_Such a shame,_

_You don't put up a fight,_

_That's a game that we play,_

_At the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story,_

_But you never get it right,_

_Give it up… oooooooooh yeah_

And the crowd goes wild, like literally there were some who were jumping up and down and some were screaming their lungs out, I think there were even some guys wanting to touch them (anywhere they can reach, I guess you could say). I could hear Mikey whistling beside me and I couldn't help but join in.

"AWESOME JOB KIARA AND TANYTA. WHOO!" I screamed out.

"Alright, settle down now ladies and gentlemen, time for the results," the DJ said. "Now please write on a piece of paper the person you want to win tonight's karaoke competition." We all write our answers on a piece of paper and gave it to the waiter who was coming around with a hat. We put our answers in the hat and waited for the winner to be announced.

"I so know that Kia or Tan has this in the bag, literally," I say to Jas.

"You would be correct Ria," she says back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a tie. Please put your hands together for… KIARA YOUNG and TANYTA SWAN!" the DJ yelled, after counting the votes from the crowd and having a drum roll.

"Yea! Whoo!" Jas and I cheered, I even heard the guys cheering. I looked to Stacey and saw that she was kicking everything and hitting her followers. _So, that's what she looks like when she's ticked. Maybe we should do it more often_, I chuckled at the thought. I looked back to the stage and noticed Tan and Kia were not there but heading back, with their trophy with applauses following behind them.

"It looks great and pretty and shiny," I said stretching the word shiny.

"Very. I don't know about you guys but its late and I'm becoming tired so, I'm gonna head home okay?" Tanyta said with a yawn. I looked at my phone to see the time and found that it said ten o'clock.

"Yea, I agree, I'll come as well," I said.

"Count me in, I want to get out of these heels," Jas said.

"You go, I'll be right behind you," Kiara said.

"Did you ladies want us to walk you home?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, I mean, if you want to, because you know, it's dark and bad things can happen," I rambled.

"Let's go then," Jas said. "The quicker I get out of these shoes the better I'll be." So Tan, Jas, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and I left the club and headed home, we left Kiara behind with Leo, I don't know why she wanted to stay a bit longer, but hopefully she doesn't take a long time and be home soon. _Hopefully they get together; they'll make a great couple. And we get to tease her more_ I chuckled at the wonderful thought.

_**Thug's POV**_

When I saw that golden-brown haired bitch enter the club with friends then having to go up on stage to sing, I just wanted to kill her then and there, but I just held out like Master Hun said I just need to be patient. _I'll get back at that bitch and her new boyfriend. I'll make her pay for busting up my face with her punch and throwing me into the wall. Just you wait goldie, you'll get what's coming to you, I promise_. I sat back and waited for the right time to pounce and destroy her for good.

**Author's Note:** Man, longest chapter ever, 41 PAGES PEOPLE. That's a lot in my book. Next chapter up next week. Thanks for all your reviews and compliments and thank you to Halloween Witch for helping me pick the songs and the nickname for Stacey, Miss Queenie Bee, and thanks to two readers who offered to help me with my Spanish. Also I just like to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, it really helps me to continue and to know there are some great people out there. I salute you kind people.

**Translations (Spanish to English)**

**No seas tonto:** Don't be silly

**Termindo:** Finished

**Eso no es tan agradable:** So not nice

**Olvidate de eso chica:** Forget about it girl

**Mi amigo:** My friend

**Madre:** Mother

**Padre:** Father

**Mi casa es tu casa: **My home is your home

**No ¿por quéella? ¿Por quéahora?:** No, why her? Why now?

**Dios Mio:** Oh my God

**Español:** Spanish

**Sí, señorita:** Yes, miss


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Howdy everyone, I'm back with chapter 6. The girls will be having a big surprise on Monday after a fun weekend… can anyone guess. Before we get into the story I would like to thank a few people, thank you to lunexa and I Love Kittens Too for all the help with my Spanish and to Halloween Witch for your help in correcting some of my mistakes and punctuation. Now on with the story, I do not, I repeat DO NOT own TMNT or their friends, only my OCs.

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprise**

_**Tanyta's POV**_

Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael were walking Gloria, Jasmine and I home for a good night sleep after a long night at the club.

"Here we are," I said happily as we pulled up at our apartment building next door to a bank.

"Well, ladies, did you want us to walk you inside because you never know who may have followed or if anyone is in your apartment already?" Mikey joked. Ria and I giggled at him while Jas just gave a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry about us Mikey; if anyone is in our apartment Jas will scare them away. Right Jas?" Ria asked.

"Of course I will, you can't live without me watching your backs all the time. Also no one hurts you but me," Jazzy answered. We all gave a good-natured laugh at the joke.

"Well, if you're sure, we'll see you around won't we?" Don asked.

"Yea, we'll see each other again. No idea when, but hopefully soon," I answered.

"Sounds great," Raph said. "Catch ya later girls." He gave a wink to Jas as he and his brothers headed off.

"Bye guys," we called. We headed inside up to our apartment.

"Those guys look hunky. But Mikey looks hunkier," Ria said with a dreamy look on her face.

"I must say Raph sure was hot with his red tuxedo. I felt like it was a sauna in that club with him in that," Jas mumbled, with a smug look on her face. She must've wanted no one to hear her. Too bad for her, I did. I gave my own smirk.

"What about you Tan? Who did you think was cute?" Ria asked, I felt my face heat up.

"I… uh… I… I have to say… um… uh… Donnie," I mumbled the last part, _hopefully they didn't hear me stutter or see that my face was red_.

"You're blushing," Jas said with a smug grin, _and nope, they did notice_, I sighed.

"And I'm sure you said Donnie, hermana," Ria said stretching out Don's name.

"Where's Kiara? She was supposed to be here straight after us" I said, trying to change conversation without Donnie in it.

"She must still be with Leo, man he was a hunk, him and Kia were probably meant for each other," Jas said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yes, they did look like a nice couple," I agreed. "Did you see her blush when she kept looking at him, she has it for him badly."

"I so saw that, I'll be teasing her when she gets backs…" Ria continued on but my thoughts were with Kiara. _Where are you K? Please be careful chica, return to us safe and sound_. I looked out the window as I thought this, hoping she will be careful and not come home injured.

"…But not if Miss Queenie Bee can't keep her filthy slutty hands off of him, they won't. But Leo doesn't like her. When she went to do her second song and gave Leo a wink, he shivered slightly," Ria continued. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she mentioned that.

I missed most of the conversation as I was thinking about Kia.

"Well, at least Leo doesn't have an interest in Miss Slut now. Kia has him all to herself," Jas said.

"Yea, that maybe true but remember, once Stacey has her mind set on something, she goes to any lengths to get want she wants," I reminded them.

"That's true, but if Kia and Leo love each other so much they should be fine and not be tricked into loving anyone else right?"

"They aren't even together yet, Ria. But if that ever does happen, you're right. They won't be fooled," I said, _hopefully_ I finished in my head, for if Stacey still tries to get him, she will stop at nothing. I looked back out the window, thinking of Kia.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Kiara kept me behind with her because she had questions for me from the other night. We started heading out of the club and walking back to her place for the night.

"Hey Leo, I know this may sound weird and rude but how hard is your chest?" Kiara asked blushing.

"Um… not that hard, at least I don't think so. Why?" I replied awkwardly. _She must have felt my hard plastron as a turtle when I saved her._

"It's just that… did you save me the other night?" she asked, no blurted out.

"Uh… what makes you say it was me?" I asked, trying to lead her off the topic a bit, but no such luck.

"The guy that had carried me back home had a gentle voice, like yours, that exact voice. Also when I was on the verge of unconsciousness, I saw a blur of green and blue. And since you're wearing blue, I immediately thought it was you, but the chest of the guy was harder than the normal male chest" she answered as we continued walking. _Time to confess then_.

"Yea, my brothers and I were on a patrol run when we heard an alarm go off at the bank that we were not far from. We went to check it out and saw you beat the snot out of them, but when you were knocked back into the wall, we jumped down and helped you. But we… we were in disguise, we have plenty of enemies who want to destroy us, so we keep our real identities safe." I said hoping to God that she believes that small lie. I really want to tell her, I do, but sometimes it's hard, especially with this sort of secret. She could just turn and run away and scream.

"So, what you're trying to say is that you're some kind of superhero?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess you could say that," I answered. Well, Mikey always wanted to be a superhero, may as well go along with it, if only for a while anyway. I looked her way and noticed she was looking down at the ground and saw that her hair bangs framed her face. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"Were you on the building next door to our apartment that same night?" she asked.

"Why you ask?" I answered.

"Well, later that same night, I looked out the window and noticed a real bulky guy with a blue fabric piece around his face, over his eyes I believe and the tails of the fabric were blowing in the wind. I had this feeling he was looking straight at me in my eyes as I was him. Then the figure disappeared" she continued. _I wish I could tell you the truth Kiara, but will you still look at me the same way?_ I asked myself.

"Yea, that was me, in my disguise," I lied. I don't like lying and I'm horrible at them but will she look at me the same way if she found out the truth?

"Yea, I don't know how or why, but when I heard your voice and saw the colour blue, I thought of him," she stopped thinking long and hard. "I didn't know at the time when I first met you, but my conscience kept telling me it was you as a completely different being. Don't know why," she continued. That got me worrying. _What if she finds out it was me as a turtle and not a disguise? I've got to tell her the truth but what will Master Splinter say?_ I thought long and hard. _Stuff it, I'll tell her, she'll probably find out later on anyway, might as well get it over with then_ I stopped and looked to Kiara, she looked back at me.

"Kiara, I have something to tell you," I started slowly.

"Alright, what is it Leo?" she asked, the way she says my name it actually gives me the tingles.

"Um… it's about my disguise… uh…" I stuttered. How do I say this? _Kiara, I'm in disguise now, my real identity is a giant talking turtle. That will go down well, I'll tell her that, even if it doesn't sound ok_. "Kiara, when you saw me that night, my disguise…" I almost made it when I heard rustling in the nearby alley.

"Looky here boys, wes got ourselves a pretty lady and her boyfriend," a thug's voice called from the shadows. My eyes widened, that was the same voice of the person who cornered me in that alley earlier today, course I would've gotten myself out easily, but he was also the guy who tried to force himself on Kiara. _This can't be good_. I looked to the shadows and there he was with his crew of about ten men, all holding weapons from baseball bats, to chains, to golf clubs and several of other weapons. While the thug and Kiara were talking I escaped to hide in the shadows.

_**Stacey's POV**_

"There she is boys, the bitch who did this to my face. And her boyfriend who knocked me unconscious after I tried to get it on" I had heard a thug complain about his face. I was simply talking with my posse about Kiara and her pesky friends. I looked to the voice and sure enough there he was, a thug with a green spiky hair was the one who talked, his face was badly busted, dry blood ran down the side of his face and a purple dragon tattoo was running around his neck down his chest. His type of clothing consisted of long baggy black pants and a black tank top with skull and crossbones on the front, with a black leather jacket over. _What is it with guys and leather jackets? _I asked myself. _They are so last season_.

When he said he wanted to get it on with Kiara, my stomach seriously twisted and turned, who would want to get it on with that slutty bitch?

"She will pay, don't you worry Spike, we will make sure of it," another guy called to the one who spoke. I guess he's the leader and his names Spike, fitting. The guy who addressed Spike was a Caucasian male with a purple mohawk, he had the same sort of styling as Spike except on his shirt it had a broken heart with a knife stabbed through it. I had an idea on how to get rid of Kiara once and for all. _Because he hates her and I hate her, he'll get rid of her for both me and himself. Haha, Stacey you are a genius_. I mentally patted myself on the back at that thought. I told the girls to follow me.

"Are you talking about the chick in the blue strapless dress?" I asked from behind another thug in the group. This thug was bald and had on a baseball cap, he had the same clothing style as the other two but the colour of purple, orange and yellow on his shirt which showed a dragon of some sort.

"What's it to ya?" Spike asked snarling.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you wanted to get rid of that bitch and I could've helped ya, but since you don't want my help I'll just leave you to it than," I said. I was checking my nails out as I was talking to them but then started to walk away with my friends because they didn't want my help, making sure to sway my hips in a seductively manner, to draw him in to helping me.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Spike snarled.

"Dear me, don't we have a nasty temper. My name is Stacey Meredith Henderson, daughter of John Henderson. And I could give you something much more appealing to the eye. Like say $10,000 in cash" I said. Being the daughter of a millionaire has its advantages and this maybe my chance to get back at Kiara.

"What's in it for ya Miss Henderson?" Spike continued to ask. _Defiantly leader of these thugs, if he's the one asking all these questions_.

"Oh nothing, except for Kiara to be destroyed for what she done to my hair. And for that guy she's with to be mine and make her jealous, even in hell," I said. Kiara is so gonna pay for that little trick of hers; it wasn't even funny at all.

"Alright, how about this, we kill her for ya and we get $1 million no less, plus a little extra which include some fun with you lovely ladies, sound good?" Spike bargained.

"You got a deal, but I'm afraid that only $10 grand is the highest I'm giving ya. If you do your job nice and messy I may give you me and my girls to play with, but if you don't do it and she lives you get nothing. Do I make myself clear?" I replied. I am aching for some fun with a guy, even if this guy is a thug, I just want someone to rock my world.

"Sure, we got ya, but we'll do this as long as you keep your end of the bargain and pay us," Spike said.

"Of course, I'm a girl of her words," I said. _Ha, these guys are pathetic; I'm surprised they haven't even picked up on the lie. If they complete it I won't be giving them $10 grand, I'll be giving them less. This is going to be exciting..._

"Alright then Miss Henderson, we'll get right on it, her and her boyfriend is leaving now," the guy with the mohawk cried.

"Oh and one last thing boys, leave the guy with her alone okay. I want him unharmed," I said politely, anyone could be fooled by it. It was a neat trick of mine that I could get away with anything from it.

"Ok, no problem, destroy the girl, leave the boy, got cha," Spike said. Then they got up and left to chase that fucking bitch and destroy her.

"Stacey, are we gonna follow them and find out if they kept their end of the bargain?" Christine Holland asked. I looked to her and the others.

"Come on girls, let's go and enjoy ourselves right here in this club. We won't follow them," I said while laughing.

"But how will you know if they kept their end of the bargain?" Cadence Gravel asked.

"Oh, I will know, because no one can turn down that amount of money, or a chance to rock my world," I said evilly while laughing. The girls following behind with their own laughs.

_**Spike's POV**_

_That bitch Stacey, who da hell does she think she is?_ She was all about getting rid of that girl, Kiara; I think she said goldie's name was. Anyway, when we headed outside, we waited in an ally not that far away from the club. We waited until we could hear the two approach us. When they were close enough we made ourselves known.

"Looky here boys, wes got ourselves a pretty lady and her boyfriend," I called to the others.

"Oh, it's you, I didn't recognize you, did you get a new face reconstruction or something?" the little bitch asked with a smug look.

"You did this to me you fucking bitch," I snarled.

"That was me?" she questioned. "My, I'm afraid you got the wrong girl, and I can't believe you would have been defeated by one. Being a big strong guy that you are," she continued. I growled.

"Oh, so you think you're funny bitch, well newsflash, you don't have your boyfriend here with you anymore, he must of got scared and ran off leaving you all alone," I teased her. And sure enough the fucking bitch's boyfriend wasn't around anymore, she was looking around frantically. So while she wasn't looking, my boys approached her. She fought well, but we overpowered her and I walked up to her undoing my zipper on my pants and undressing her with my eyes.

I was and still am going to destroy her but not without having some fun with her first. I was close enough to touch but when I went to pull her dress down past her breast, my hand burned up.

"You little bitch" I screamed as I slapped her then started closing in on her again.

_**Kiara's POV**_

When I heard that voice, I instantly froze. _Oh great, him again. Why can't he leave me alone? Seriously. Oh well, I guess he's going to get me back for what I did to his face, and what Leo had done to him as well_. After the sarcastic remarks, I fought trying to free myself from their grips when they had hold of me. But what really got me was when Spike said that Leo left; well he didn't say it like that more like boyfriend. _He's not my boyfriend! At least not yet I hope. God Kiara, stop thinking like that at the moment, these guys have you pinned and one guy is going to rape you. Pay attention and try to get free!_ I told… more likely growled at myself.

But anyway, when he said Leo left, I felt heartbroken. He said he saved me the other night and then he decides to bail out on me and not save me a second time… or is this the third time. Oh, it doesn't matter. The point is, Leo left me behind, probably to save his own skin. I saved his skin before Spike and his men did anything to him and what does he do in return, run out on me. _How nice of him to do that. Especially since I need him now, more than ever to get me out of here_.

I fought more and more to try and get free, but it was no use, they had killer grips on my arms. Spike went to grab the top part of my dress, probably to pull it down to show my breast, I shivered at the thought, but before he could pull it down he jumped back with an…

"OUCH!" I don't know what happened, but I can feel fire running through me, I was shocked when he jumped back holding his hand that looked to have been burned, my eyes widened at the sight. _What the hell? How did that happen?_ All these questions were running through my head at seeing the redness on his hand.

"You little bitch!" he screamed as he slapped me across the face which pulled me out of my thoughts, then he started closing in on me again. I don't know what was happening with me but I was so angry and I felt some sort of fire running through me like I'm a volcano and am about to erupt.

I screamed and all of a sudden some fireballs I could feel were coming out of my mouth as well as my hands. They made the thugs holding me in place to let go. Once I had calmed down, I looked to Spike and could see him with his hair all singed and gone; all that was left was a bald, black head. _Whoa! What just happened? I'm getting light-headed…_ I fell unconscious, but not before hearing Spike growl.

"I am so going to kill you, you fucking bitch!" he screamed out.

"I don't think so pal, not while I'm around," a voice called from the shadows. _I know that voice, Leo. I knew you wouldn't leave me…_ I think I had a few tears in my eyes. After that I couldn't see or hear anything.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

When I left Kiara alone, I felt guilty, but I needed to turn back into turtle form, so I could have my 'babies' and be able to defend her. when I transformed back into my turtle form and had my katanas in hand, I was about to attack when all of a sudden I heard Kiara scream then I saw her throw fireballs out of her hands as well as spitting out of her mouth. The thugs that were holding her in place had gotten hit by the fireballs coming out of her hands and made them let go of her. Once I saw Kiara had calmed down, I looked to her and saw her becoming dizzy and swaying a bit like she was drunk. She fell to the ground unconscious.

When I looked to the Purple Dragon mob, I saw that the leader had a black bald head from his white skin and green spiky hair. _I better make quick work of this, and then get Kiara out of here. Also, that's a good look on him, better than that spiky green hair_. I chuckled at the thought.

"I am so going to kill you bitch," the thug said.

"I don't think so pal, not while I'm around," I said as I defeated them and left then there for the police. I walked over to Kiara to check her pulse, at first touch on her arm I jumped away, my fingers felt like they were on fire. What the shell was that? I asked myself. I left her be for a while to let the night air cool her down a bit. Once I thought she was cool enough I went to pick her up again, I touched her arm to make sure that she was cool enough to be picked up. Before I picked her up I had checked her pulse and have felt one, I sighed in relief.

"Donnie, will be able to fix you up" I said as I picked her up "I'll take you to him so he can check you over then return you home" I continued talking to her softly as I was heading to the rooftops to head back to a manhole, I thought I felt another presence, besides that of the thugs, I looked around and found no one. _Maybe it's just my mind playing ticks on me. I'll meditate on this once I get back to the lair and see how Kiara is doing_. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop to find the nearest manhole leading to the lair.

_**Mysterious Female's POV**_

I stood in the shadows of the same alley as the girl and what appears to be a giant turtle, walking on its two back legs like humans. I saw the girl getting picked up by the turtle, I keep wondering if it was just my imagination or if there really is a giant walking turtle. Anyway, I saw what had taken place with the girl throwing and spitting out fireballs and I wondered if she is the one that I am supposed to find and bring back to my home-world, Demontopia or if it is another demon from my world.

For those who don't know what Demontopia is I'll tell you, Demontopia is a place where demons rule and the rulers of the planet are the cat-demons, the current ruler is King Ross.

He has a daughter that he knows about, but has no idea where she is now. According to him, eighteen years ago, he had met a mortal woman, who he had fallen in love with. He left her after his daughter was born, because he had duties on Demontopia, he had to leave, he never knew who his daughter was, not even a name, once he knew he had a daughter he left. We demons are immortal, but half-demon, there's no telling if you are immortal or mortal. But looking to this girl, she looks nothing like him. _I better call him and tell of my findings_. I conjured up a ring of fire that acts like a mirror.

"My Lord, I bring news," I said, I didn't say good or bad, because I don't know what you would call it. I kneeled in front of the fire mirror as a figure appeared.

"Speak," he said. "What have you found out about her?"

"All I found is a girl who walked in an alley with a boy," I couldn't say turtle now could I? "I found out that this girl has fire power," I finished.

"Where is this girl and boy heading?" he asked.

"I presume the boy is walking the girl back home," I answered, I didn't want to give him the idea that she had been kidnapped.

"Good, follow them, make sure he takes care of her and doesn't do anything to her," my Master said.

"Of course, my Lord," I replied. "But if I may, My Lord, how do you know it's her?"

"Call it father's instinct," and with that he hung up. He may be the leader but that doesn't give him the right to push me around, his own flesh and blood. _No matter, I will find that girl of his if it's the last thing I do. I will find her, wherever she is_, I told myself. I decided to leave the alley and follow the turtle and the girl. _Where are you, princess?_ I asked myself before disappearing into the night.

_**Michelangelo's POV**_

I was happily playing my video games with Raphael, I love to watch him lose against the almighty, great and powerful; Michelangelo. Donatello was, where else, his lab. Making a whosiwhatsit, whatever he calls his cool toys. I couldn't exactly focus on my games as much as I use to, but I always still win. Instead, my mind is stuck on a brown haired, emerald green eyed girl, who goes by the name of Gloria Diego. Before we left the apartment at lunchtime, she gave me her number, so whenever I wanted to talk to her, I can call her and we'll chat all day or night if we wanted. I pulled out of my thoughts to continue playing against my older brother.

"Haha, be prepared to lose again Raphael. The Miketser is gonna be champion once again!" I hollered out to the lair.

"Can it Mikey, I'm trying to concentrate!" he said.

"Whoa, you and concentrate, not a good mix bro," I joked.

"Hardy har har, keep laughing knucklehead. Cus concentration don't work for you either," he continued. "It's not even in your vocabulary."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really," Raph confirmed.

"It may not be in my vocabulary, but I concentrate better than you when it comes to video games dude," I replied smartly back to him. He was about to say something even smarter back (or so he thought), but held back when we heard the front lair door open, revealing Leonardo carrying with him Kiara bridal style.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked.

"You know Master Splinter is not going to be happy about this right?" Raph said.

"I know Raph, but I couldn't leave her, and I'm sure her friends would've freaked if they saw a giant turtle carrying their friend in, unconscious might I add," Leo defended.

"That's what the watch is for Fearless," Raph counted. I could sense a fight coming on.

"What's going on out here? I am trying to concentrate and you all are being really noisy… Leo why'd you bring Kiara down here?" a voice said. We looked around to the lab door and saw Donatello walking out from it and walking towards us.

"Never mind that dude. The real question here is will Master Splinter approve of this" I asked.

"Will I approve of what Michelangelo?" as if on cue, an elderly voice from the room across from the living area called, I looked around and saw a five foot four grey rat, wearing a red kimono with his black beady eyes looking at me, to my brothers than to the unconscious Kiara in Leo's arms.

"Leonardo, who is this young woman? And why did you bring her into our home?" he asked in a raised voice, sometimes when he raises his voice. It scares me, but other times, I can handle it, like now for instance.

"Master Splinter, I was walking Kiara home from that club we went to tonight. When we stopped to talk for a second, we were then approached by Purple Dragons. I was about to intercept when they had grabbed and held her in place, the thugs were about to do unspeakable things to her, but then she screamed and I saw… fireballs coming out of her hands and mouth. After she had calmed down, she collapsed. So, I thought that her friends would've freaked seeing me that I thought that here would be the best place for her. Just until Donnie looks her over then I'll take her back" Leo said. There was silence for a while. I hate it when it's quiet; unless it's when everyone is asleep I don't mind the quiet. But right now the only noise heard is Kiara's breathing and little moans.

"Hm… alright, but once Donatello has looked her over for any injuries, she is to be returned to her friends, before they become worried. Donatello, take Kiara into the infirmary and see to it that she has not been too badly injured during her fight, I will meditate on how she conjured up… fireballs. That isn't normal for a human," Master Splinter ordered my genius brother and left for his room to meditate.

"Yes Sensei," Donnie complied. He took Kiara from Leo and disappeared into the infirmary. It was quiet once again, so I decided to break it because I hate it so much.

"So, Leo, didn't want the friends to see you huh?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Yes Mikey," he replied.

"And you didn't bring her here just because you like her right? Knowing full well that Nyta could've looked after her as well…" I pressed on.

"Where are you going with this Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Oh, nowhere, I just thought that you brought her down here because you, oh, what's the word… love her," I said stretching the word love. I saw that Leo was blushing a little so I instantly knew that I hit the nail on the head. Cool!

"I don't love her, I just thought that if her friends saw me they probably would've freaked that's all," Leo denied. It seems that I wasn't the only one who noticed, because Raph decided to put his two cents worth in.

"Your red face says otherwise Fearless," Leo was wide eyed at that and walked off to his room for bed, or to get away from us.

"Just be quiet you two, you don't know anything," he said before shutting the door. His door was opened again to have Leo peek his head out "and by the way, I was in turtle form, that's why I brought her here, thank you". He then shut the door again.

"He has the hots for Kiara big time bro," I said to my older brother in red who, beside me, was still in the living area.

"Sure does. Haha, I can't wait 'til morning where we tease him even more," Raph laughed, I laughed along with him for a bit.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm heading to bed, night Raph," I said as I walked to my room.

"That's new, usually you fall asleep out here after playing too many games," Raph said.

"Felt like going to my room early tonight," I said. "Had one wicked party tonight and it completely wiped me out."

"Alright then, night bro," Raph called back. I walked into my room with shutting the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on my bed dreaming of the beautiful brown haired girl, friend of Kiara's and the love of my life, Gloria Diego. _I can't wait 'til tomorrow where I get to see the beautiful Gloria again_, and with that last thought I fell asleep and entered dreamland.

_**Donatello's POV**_

I had finished checking Kiara over and noticed that she doesn't have anything bad that needs immediate attention. All vitals seem to be normal, her pupil dilation is normal, her blood pressure and heart beat are normal. Bottom line, everything is ok.

I was on my laptop in the infirmary, just looking through some medical websites when the door opened. I looked to the door to reveal Leo, my blue banded brother. I heard what the others said out there to him, so I won't bother with teasing him… yet.

"Hey Leo, why are you still doing up?" I asked.

"I just came to check on Kiara," he answered.

"Oh, and why's that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wanting to know if she's okay for me to take her back to the apartment is all," he said with an expressionless face at the moment, but his eyes betrayed him. He was worried and wanted to know if Kia will be alright.

"Well, good news is that she is alright, no major injuries or damage happened, just exhausted and overworked herself," I answered for him.

"That's good, is it alright, if I take her back to the apartment? The girls probably are worried for her," Leo asked.

"I don't see the harm in that. Maybe get Nyta to look after her for a while and tell her to monitor her, just to be on the safe side," I said.

"Thanks Donnie, you're the best," he answered.

"Yea, I know," I grinned at him. "Oh, just to be on the safe side, maybe head over there in human form instead," I joked.

"Alright, geez, why are you all tease _me_ about it? You guys have a crush on the other girls, but do you hear me tease you?" Leo asked.

"No we don't, it's more fun teasing you instead bro," I answered with a chuckle. He sighed.

"Whatever. I'll take Kiara home and be back soon," he answered.

"Alright, but don't do anything we wouldn't do," I couldn't help but chuckle and give a smirk of mischief, which isn't like me.

"What?! You know I never would do…" he started quickly

"Whoa, relax bro, I'm just playing with you," I said trying to calm him down.

"Donnie, not in the mood for jokes at the moment all right," he stated firmly as he picked Kiara up bridal style and headed out the door to take her home. After that, I couldn't help but be happy for my brother, for he cares for Kia more than he lets on. _I hope that Nyta and I could have a relationship like that, where I can be myself_ with this thought I went to bed for a good night sleep after shutting my computer down.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

It was getting late by the time Gloria and Tanyta were heading to bed for some much needed shut eye. I was still waiting up for Kiara. _When she gets home she's going to be in so much trouble_, I told myself. She should've been back by now. _Where are you K?_ I started to dose off but woke instantly _I can't fall asleep now. Not yet anyway_ I kept telling myself. But my eyes couldn't stay open. _I'll just close my eyes for a bit,_ and I did just that.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone knocking on the door. <em>Who could that be at this time?<em> I asked myself. I got up and walked to the door, but not without passing a clock, which I looked at and to my surprise only said 2am. _This person better have a good reason for waking me up this early_. I reached the door and opened it. At first I didn't know who he was except he had black hair and hazel eyes, but once I rubbed the blurriness from my eyes and looked at the person, I noticed instantly that it was Leonardo and he was holding… KIARA!

"Leo, what happened to Kiara?" I asked uncertainly.

"Now, Jas, I know this may be strange but Kiara and I were attacked, by PDs," Leo answered. _PDs? Oh, he must mean Purple Dragons, I've heard of that lame gang_.

"What happened to Kiara?" I asked again.

"She's fine, she's only exhausted, she fought the gang and then made some fireballs and was left weak," he answered. Fireballs? Seriously, Kiara made fireballs?

"Tell me your joking Leo, Kiara couldn't conjure fireballs. No human could, it's impossible," I said.

"Well, I'm sorry but she did, and she just overworked herself, no need for panic, she's quite alright. Donnie checked her out. Everything's fine," Leo reassured me.

"You took her home, for Donnie to check her over. Why not bring her straight home and let Tan check her over. Pervs," I answered, grabbing Kia out of his arms.

"Jas, please, our home was closer to where we were, and if something was wrong with her than I didn't want to risk the chances, so I took her to my home to make sure that she was alright. That's all," he answered. "And I was going to bring her back here, straight after, which I did."

"You're right, sorry Leo, it's just that Kiara is my best friend, and I care for her a lot, I guess it's just what we best friends do," I answered.

"I understand, I'm the same when it comes to my brothers and friends," he agreed.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for bringing her home. Thank you Leo and I'm sorry for accusing you and Donnie for what I thought was going to happen," I said, holding Kiara closer to me.

"You're welcome. And don't worry my brothers and I aren't like most men. We care about other people's privacy and their needs. We would never do anything inappropriate to any woman or anyone for that matter," he continued to say.

"I know that now. Thanks," I said as I looked to him.

"Just get Nyta to monitor her just in case, Donnie's orders," he tried to make a joke, which wasn't all that funny.

"Alright will do. And thanks again Leo," I said as he turned to leave.

"No problem, happy to help," he said as he walked off back to his home.

"You got some explaining to do in the morning sis. Big time," I said to no one in particular. I walked to Kia's room and put her straight to bed. After that I went to my room and slept 'til morning.

* * *

><p>I awoke to someone shaking my arm.<p>

"Jazzy, time to get up sweetie," I heard a voice, I think it was Tan, trying to wake me up.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Nine am, come on we need to get up and find Kiara," Gloria said as she came in my room behind Nyta.

"Kiara's home, she's in her room now," I said sleepily. "Now let me sleep for a bit longer." I closed my eyes for a little longer.

"She is? How do you know?" Ria asked.

"Leo… he came last night… brought Kiara home after being… ambushed by PDs," I answered.

"Why didn't you wake us up then?" Nyta asked.

"Didn't want to wake you… 'til morning," I answered for her. "Now, can I go back to sleep please."

"No, come on, get up. We need to see Kiara," Ria said.

"Alright, I'm getting up," I growled. As I was getting up Ria left the room to Kiara's room.

"It's your turn to cook breakfast sis okay?" Nyta said.

"Yea, yea. Oh, Tan?" I called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Leo mentioned to monitor her, no idea why, apparently she was exhausted after fighting off the PDs or something," I said.

"Sure, get up and get ready, Mikey rang Ria earlier and they said they'll arrive at eleven," Tan said smiling.

"Really?" I asked, really excited in seeing Raph again.

"Yes, really. Well I'll go to see Kiara. She has a lot of explaining to do," she continued.

"I know," I agreed. "Well, get out and I'll get up." I smirk as the girls left the room. I then pulled the blanket off of me and got up. I grabbed my clothes and had a shower. After fifteen minutes in the nice hot shower, I got out and got dressed. After getting dressed I walked out into the kitchen to start some breakfast. Scrambled eggs and toast, will do today, I'm in the mood for eggs.

I finished making eggs and toast when the girls came into the kitchen.

"Eggs and toast this morning right?" Ria asked.

"Yes, Sherlock. I didn't feel like cooking anything difficult, and besides I felt like some eggs," I answered.

"Right! Sure you did sis," she said.

"Shut it and eat your eggs, you," I growled out.

"Alright, I'm starving," she said. I let out a silent growl and ate my own eggs. While we were eating, Nyta had entered the kitchen.

"Eggs on the table Tan," I said.

"Thanks Jas," she answered.

"How's Kiara?" I asked.

"She's fine, nothing major. She's in the shower now and will be out soon," she answered. I nodded at her answer.

"Hey girls," a certain Australian accented person called from the doorway. _Speak of the devil_.

"Hey Kia, how you feeling hermana?" Ria asked.

"Yea, fine. Exhausted as heck but all good," she answered.

"Good, now spill, what the heck happened last night?" I asked. She closed her eyes and started thinking, remembering what had happened last night.

"Well, Leo and I were walking along the sidewalk talking about stuff, when I heard a familiar male voice. The same guy who I tried stopping the other night. He… I have a feeling he was wanting to destroy me after what I done to him twice now. He wanted to do unspeakable things to me, but then something strange happened. They had me trapped, two goons held my arms while their leader came forward, unzipping his pants. He went to pull my dress down when I felt some strange fire flowing through my veins and eventually… fireballs came out of my mouth and hands" Kiara said hesitantly.

"Wow…" Nyta and Ria said together. They looked at me and me at them, then we burst up laughing, and rolling on the floor (in Gloria's case).

"Fireballs? Like actual fireballs," Ria asked.

"Yes," Kia said as she didn't falter in expressions.

"That's impossible, no human can conjure fireballs, it's not possible," Nyta agreed with her scientific methods.

"I know, but I'm telling you that's what happened?" Kia said as she just sat there. We sat in silence for a while when we heard the bell ring.

"I'll get it," Kiara said as she got up and left. She walked out of the room and to the door, not at her usual pace; she must be upset that we teased her about fireballs.

"Oh, guys, hi, how are you?" she asked whoever was at the door.

"Whoa, dudette, you don't look too good," the surfer accent of Mikey sounded from the door.

"I guess, I'm still just a little tired, from an awesome night, last night," she answered. "Come on in."

"Thank you Kia," the gentle voice of Donnie sounded.

"The girls are in the kitchen," Kia continued.

"Thank you," the other gentle voice of Leo continued. Not long after, the four guys we met yesterday was standing at the doorway, they were wearing the same clothing as yesterday.

"Hola boys. What brings you here?" Ria asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual, bored and wanting to do something fun with friends," Mikey answered.

"If you don't mind everyone, I'm going back to bed for a bit, I don't feel good," Kiara said as she was rubbing her forehead. I also noticed her hazel-brown eyes lost its shine, lost its happiness, it looked completely blank. She didn't look well.

"Alright Kia, I'll be in with medicine later ok, get plenty of sleep" Nyta said. And with that she left the kitchen back to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Mikey asked.

"We don't know to be honest. Since she was asleep when you brought her home Leo, she didn't seem out of the norm, instead around this morning, she just seemed… distant, closed off, her eyes seemed to have lost the shine that was there," I said.

"Oh, well, if you want, Leo can go and talk to her for ya," Raph said.

"If it's okay with the Doc. Doc," I joked looking to Tan.

"Well, I don't see the harm in talking to her. I guess it's alright, just let me get her medicine and you can take it with you to her okay?" she said as she got up and collected the medicine.

"Sure," Leo said as he glared at Raph.

"What?" he asked. Leo didn't say anything, all he did was glare.

"Here Leo. Give these to her, she knows to take them," Nyta said as she gave the medicine to him.

"Yea, otherwise she's in trouble with the Doctor here," Ria and I said in unison. We all gave a small chuckle even Leo before he headed off to the room that Kiara disappeared to.

"You think Leo will get her to talk?" Nyta asked.

"Trust us, if anyone can get a stubborn person to talk, its Leo. He's like a master at it," Mikey said. "He can even get Raph to spill the beans about certain things."

"I'll take your word for it then," Tan said.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

As I made my way to Kiara's bedroom, I couldn't help but feel guilty and concerned for her. Concerned for she was unwell and I want to know why, guilty for taking her to the lair and get Donnie to check her out and not bring her here and let Tanyta to check her out.

I arrived at Kiara's door; I knocked softly but loud enough for her to hear. At first I couldn't hear a thing, no sound, no moving, I didn't even hear her sweet voice. _Must be sleeping_. I knocked again. This time I heard her call out.

"Come in," she sounded weak. I walked in the room and saw her on her bed, still in her clothes; she looked pale and more tired than I originally first thought.

"Hey, I just came to give you this medicine and maybe to talk. Or that's what my brothers wanted me to do," I said as I looked her in the eyes. She gave a small giggle from my babbling but then she started coughing. I raced over to her and sat on the bed next to her, I started patting and rubbing her back. The coughed subsided for a bit.

"Thanks, Leo," she thanked.

"You're welcome Kia," I replied. I gave her the medicine in which she took no problem. "Are you sick?"

"Just a cold," she answered simply.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I was living in Australia, I always get colds during the winter time and it would last 'til the end. It's not pleasant," she answered.

"Ok. Well, maybe it's just from the cool air," I suggested. It is quite cool around for an autumn day.

"Maybe. It'll subside soon, I'm sure, it's not winter so it won't last long," she answered. I can tell that she just holding onto hope to be better soon. Who would want to be sick? It's not pleasant. Although I haven't been sick in such a long time, I do know that it isn't nice and when I do get sick now, it's very rare.

"Well, I'll let you go back to sleep. Hopefully you get well soon," I said as I gave her a quick hug, I felt her stiffen a bit but relaxed and gave me a hug back.

"Thanks Leo, could you pass me that bin over there, for I may need to throw up soon, my stomach is doing all sort of flips," she asked.

"Sure," I answered as I grabbed the bin and brought it over. "Here you go Kay".

"Thanks again Leo, your brothers are lucky to have a wonderful brother like you," she said groggily as she closed her eyes, the bin beside her bed. I couldn't help the small smile that came onto my face as well as a small blush. I turned around and walked out the door, shutting it behind me and heading back to the kitchen where the others are.

"Well, Leo, what's happening with her?" Jas asked.

"Just a cold, she'll be fine, she's resting now and will be up and about in no time," I answered as I sat at the table with the others.

"Ria, Jas," Nyta sounded from her spot at the table at the end next to Donnie.

"Yes?" the girls mentioned called in unison.

"Have you finished your homework that are due tomorrow?" Tan asked. I could see Jasmine and Gloria freeze with wide eyes staring at Tanyta.

"Yes," they both said together.

"Liar," Raph said.

"What's that supposed to mean hothead?" Jas asked.

"You're lying about doing your homework," Raph simply stated.

"And how do you know if we're lying or not?" Ria asked.

"Simple, you two just froze," he simply answered. I could see Ria freak out and Jas glaring, but her eyes betrayed her about her surprise.

"Fine, so we didn't do it, did you Tan?" Jas asked, looking to her older friend.

"Of course, I always do homework, the second we get home, even before we go anywhere. You two should know that," she answered with a smug look to the other two. We all gave a laugh at that, besides Jasmine and Gloria.

"Whatever. What are we gonna do today?" Ria asked, changing subject.

"First, you two, homework, second… we'll think of it later," Nyta said. I heard Ria and Jas groan.

"Not cool chica," Ria said.

"I know, but if you done it on Friday, you wouldn't have to waste your Sunday doing it," she mentioned.

"Can you help us please! PLEASE!" Ria got right up in Tan's face with her hands together and puppy dog eyes.

"You had Friday to ask me and you decide to ask me today. Sorry but I'm afraid you are on your own for this one," Tan said. We all laughed while Jas and Ria gave a glare to Nyta.

"Donnie… could you please help us? Mikey mentioned that you are smart, smart as Tan here. Could you please, PLEASE!" Gloria begged using the same technique she used on Nyta. She looked to Donnie to see him looking unsure, he looked back to her with a face saying 'should I?' Tan just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a look saying 'it's up to you'. He gave a sigh.

"Alright, I'll help you," he said.

"Yea, Donnie, you rock" Ria said.

"Although…" he started, "don't expect it to happen all the time alright".

"For sure, it won't. You're the best Donnie," Glo continued.

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

"Second best Donnie," Ria confirmed.

"That's better," Mikey said with a grin on his face. We all sat and talked for a long time, I was thinking about Kiara being sick. I would join in some topics but anything else I tune out and think about Kiara. I hope she gets better.

It was now three o'clock in the afternoon and it was time to go home, course my brothers and the girls were still talking with each other (or in Donnie's case helping with homework) that they didn't realize the time. Kiara was still in bed, this sickness must be taking its toll on her. Hopefully she pulls through soon.

"Guys, it's time to go," I called out to my brothers. I could hear groaning coming from mainly Mikey, Raph even sounded his groan. Donnie was the only one not complaining, but I could tell he was upset about leaving.

"Why bro?" Mikey asked.

"Because it's time for training Mikey, you know Sensei will not be happy if we're late," I said trying to get them to understand.

"Alright, Fearless, don't get your shell in a twist," Raph said.

"Fearless? Shell?" Ria asked confused, tilting her head to the side. If this was an anime, I swear she would have question marks all around her head.

"Just a figure of speech Glo, nothing wrong," Mikey covered Raph's slip of the tongue.

"Oh, okay," Gloria said. My brothers and I gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Come on, we need to get going," I said.

"Alright, see ya ladies," Mikey waved to them as he walked to the door along with Raph and Donnie.

"Bye guys," the girls replied back as they came to see us off.

"Hey, if Kiara gets better, let us know please," I said politely, I'm worried about her.

"For sure dude," Ria said as they closed the door. My bros and I headed back to the lair after that.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the lair where Master Splinter was waiting for us. He was in the living area, watching his soaps, well, the ending of his soaps. As they finished, he got up and walked over to us.<p>

"Hello my sons, how was your day with the girls?" he asked.

"Yea, great, Kiara's sick though," Mikey said.

"Well, that is no good," Master Splinter said. "Come along now my sons, time for afternoon practice,"

"Hai Sensei," we all called together as we headed to the dojo for our training.

* * *

><p>"Yame," Sensei called for us to stop after about two hours of training. We all stopped and lined up as per normal and respectful. "Very good my sons, you have done well. Training will continue first thing tomorrow morning. Go and do as you please." And that's just what we'd done. Mikey went to the living area to play his video games, Raph headed to the punching bag in the dojo, Donnie headed to his lab, to continue his project he was doing and I… well, I headed to my bedroom to do some meditating.<p>

I arrived to my room; I placed all the incense on the floor around me and I lit all the candles before sitting in a lotus position in the middle of the candles. I closed my eyes and began meditating, inhaling the scent of jasmine and lilac incense and exhaling to calm my breathing. As I was meditating, my mind began wondering to a certain golden-brown haired hazel-brown eyed girl. She wasn't looking too good today and I'm really worried about her. I hope she gets better soon.

After meditating for what felt like an eternity, I finally stopped; I checked the time and noticed it was six o'clock (only an hour of meditating), almost time for dinner. I stood up blew out the candles and put them away. I then headed out of my room, only to run into (not literally) Master Splinter.

"Ah, Leonardo. I wish to speak with you and your brothers, could you please go and get them, then meet me in the dojo," he said.

"Sure Master Splinter," I said as I headed off to find my brothers. I found Raph in the living room with Mikey after his workout with the punching bag. The two of them were playing some video games together and surprisingly, Raph's winning, at a car game. "Hey guys, Master Splinter wants to talk to us. He'll be in the dojo."

"What for? We did nothing wrong?" Mikey complained.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say," I answered.

"Alright. Let's get this over with then," Raph continued as he and Mikey headed off to the dojo to see Master Splinter. And I went to get Don, from his safe haven, lab. As I walked up to the lab, I could hear him hard at work with some sort of invention. I gave a loud enough knock for him to hear but soft enough for the others to not hear, but knowing Master Splinter's hearing, I guess he would've heard it.

"Come in," I heard Don call from inside the lab, so I opened the door and found him with his wielder mask on and his wielder in hand. "Oh, hey Leo, what are you doing here?" he pulled his mask off, after turning the wielder off, so I could see his face better.

"I came here because Master Splinter wishes to talk to us about something," I answered.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, in the dojo," I confirmed.

"Alright, I'm coming," Don said as he pulled off his mask and placed both the wielder and mask down on the table. He then walked out the lab with me trailing behind him. We walked in silence til we arrived at the dojo to see Mikey and Raph kneeling before our Master and him standing in front of us. Don and I kneeled down beside our other brothers and waited patiently for Master Splinter to start.

"My sons, I have meditated on this matter for a while now. Since Donatello has created his latest invention, I have been thinking about you four going topside, even during day," he started.

"What do you mean Master Splinter?" I asked.

"I mean, I have had April enroll you into school," Master Splinter said.

"WHAT?!" my brothers and I shouted in unison.

**Author's Note:** Who saw that one coming? I know I did. Anyway, there's chapter six for all my lovely readers. Thanks for sticking by my story and adding them to favorites and follows, they always inspire me to continue writing as do all other writers.

Please read and review, tell me if it is better than the first story of mine. Also, I'm working on another story along with this one, it won't be up for a while but once it does you'll have one heck of an adventure. Join Halloween Witch, Mirror Rain, crossmanc1 and I on a wonderful adventure full of love, excitement and humor, that's to come in 'A Princesses Tale'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 7. This chapter shows the guys at school… giving away spoilers, oh well, the guys at school, meet the girls again and also a mysterious creature who appears. Who could this creature be? Read and find out. I do not; I repeat DO NOT own TMNT or their friends only my OCs. Onward my good friends.

**Chapter 7: First Day At School Part 1**

_**Raphael's POV**_

Okay, so let's review on what was said by our Sensei and Father, Master Splinter. He said we were enrolled in… school. He had _April_ to enrol us, he wanted us to go to _school_, to be like normal teenagers. Which was cool, but _school_… I could tell that Donnie was happy but me, I was shocked and angered.

"But, Master Splinter, we don't want to go to school, it's boring," Mikey said, stretching the word boring. He is an annoying little pest but the knucklehead so has a point, what's the point of school?

"It will be a great experience for you four to be a part of a school," Master Splinter answered.

"Well, I for one want to go. I've always wanted to know about school, and be a part of one. This is gonna be awesome," Donnie exclaimed happily he had a somewhat twinkle in his eye when he mentioned that.

"Good to know, someone's happy about it," Mikey complained, rolling his eyes.

"What's not to like about school. There's learning, studying and tests…" Donnie continued on and on with a twinkle of excitement in them.

"Bullies, boring teachers, snobs, whores, bastards…" I added.

"Raphael," Master Splinter growled, eyes narrowed slightly at me. "It has been decided that you four will attend school. And will be living with April for a bit, she has kindly gotten you enrolled in New York University."

"Hai Sensei," we said in unison.

"Good. Michelangelo, what will be for dinner tonight?" Splinter asked, looking towards our youngest brother.

"I'll get right on it. It's a surprise" he said as he bounced up and ran to the kitchen. I swear, he's on something, or is it just some disease or whatever, Donnie techno-geek talk about medical stuff. Who cares? We then all headed off to do our own things until Mikey is ready to call us for dinner.

* * *

><p>"DINNER!" Mikey called out. We all walked to where Mikey called from, the kitchen. Once sitting, everyone was discussing about school and how the first day will be as well as eating. My mind was elsewhere so I didn't hear much, I was hoping that Kiara gets better and that I get to see Jasmine again. Man, she is one hot babe. Not that I'll tell her that… not yet anyway. My biggest dream that no one knows about is finding a girlfriend who doesn't care who we are and loves us for who we are.<p>

I also want a little family of my own someday. Course I'll never tell anyone that. When my brothers see me, they always see the hothead and temperamental one of the family, they never really look past all that to the real me. But I guess they can't, for I tend to keep up my tough exterior to make me look more likely the toughest out of all of us.

"Yo, Raphie, you there bro?" I heard Mikey call to me, while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head of my thoughts as I looked to my brothers faces.

"You totally spaced out dude, as well as stopped eating," Mikey answered my questions.

"Did I?" I looked to my plate and noticed that he was right, well, that be a first. "Well, I've been thinking is all? Got a problem with that?"

"No, nope, there's no problem. But I'm going to take a guess and I guess you're thinking of a certain blonde chick with ice blue eyes aren't ya?" Mikey asked stupidly. Of course I was thinking about her and other things, but I'm not gonna let him have the opportunity to tease me about it.

"No, I wasn't. Thinking more on school than anything," I lied. I'm a fairly good liar when push comes to shove and Mikey seems to be the only one who believes me, straight off the bat, Donnie can if I have a little proof. But Leo, man, that is a whole other story. You can't get much lying past him or Master Splinter, but if you know what the back story and that is, then you might not have much problem with it. Simple, I wish.

"Whatever you say bro. I'm excited about school…" Mikey continued on

"I thought you hated school Mikey?" Leo asked as we all ate our dinner, and me losing myself to thoughts again, but I kept my ears open to hear the conversation.

"Well, I just felt like changing my mind. Is there a problem with it?" Mikey answered with a question of his own at Fearless.

"No problem at all, but it's not like you to change your mind about most things, one of them being school," Leo continued to say. And that's what dinner was for the rest of the night, chatter about school in morning, oh what _joy_ I'm gonna have tomorrow. Notice the sarcasm.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

It was dinnertime and Kiara was still in bed sleeping. She must not be well, if that's the case. In her place, Tanyta decided that she was going to cook tonight. Sushi and rice, I love how Nyta makes her sushi and rice. To. Die. For. I tell you. Ria and I were sitting at the table while Tan was at the stove cooking.

"What do you think is wrong with Kia?" Ria asked.

"I do not know, she seems to have a fever. But I'm afraid this is no ordinary sickness," Nyta answered with a thinking and sad look upon her face.

"How do you mean?" I asked as I saw the look, it's a sure sign that she has no idea and its driving her crazy. You see, Tanyta doesn't like not knowing what the heck is going on. She prefers to know exactly what's happening, so that she can overcome it. Sometimes I wonder if it's healthy.

"Well, for starters, she has a fever but she isn't shivering like you normally would. Her eyes have grown dull from her hazel-brown to brown, even in the light. Her skin looks healthy, a little paler than she is but still looks the same. Something isn't right about this. And I don't really want to take her to the doctor, they may not have the answer either," Nyta answered frowning.

"But wouldn't it be a good idea if we did take her there. They may not have the answers but wouldn't it be best if she gets looked over by a real doctor. Now, I'm not saying that you are bad, hermana, I trust you completely, but wouldn't it be good to get professional help for once. You've always been there for us when we've been sick or injured and you knew what to do. But since you don't know what to do at the moment, it's best to ask for help. Even if the help isn't the best" Ria said, I think that Nyta and I just stared at her in shock. She looks to us with confusion at our faces. "What?" I mean it's not every day that she can come up with something smart like that, now I'm not saying she's stupid because she isn't (well not completely stupid) but sometimes she isn't _that_ smart.

"I guess you're right but, I don't know, I guess, it's because I don't trust most doctors. And I'm actually a medical student anyway; I know a bit more than those doctors…" Nyta continued on a bit harsh. That's actually true. Once when I thought I broken my wrist and we went to the doctor to get it checked out, turns out it was only sprained but that's what Nyta told me. The doctors thought it was just twisted, that it will be better in two days. Turns out it was better in about a week. Thanks to Nyta's expertise in medical. I was pissed off, I couldn't even punched a punching bag anymore for that one week.

"Nyta, chill. We understand, ok. If it makes you feel better, we won't take her to the doctor; all we can do now is wait and see what happens, right?" I asked looking to Tan. She nodded her head.

"Yea, that's all we can do… for now," she answered sadly. And with that she finished cooking. She placed them all on the table and we dug in. Of course we saved some for Kiara, but I don't think she'll be able to eat, but I guess it doesn't hurt to try right? The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, we were all thinking about the same thing; _is Kiara really alright?_ She didn't look good this morning, even when I held her last night when Leo brought her home, she looked paler.

As we were finishing our last bits, it was my turn to wash up, so that's what I did with all our dirty dishes and while I was doing that, Tan decided to take Kia's meal to her, since she hasn't emerged all day for anything. So off she went to do that small errand while I continued doing dishes while Ria went off to do her own thing. My thoughts were drifting off to what Leo said last night about Kia and what she confirmed.

Fireballs. It sounds crazy and weird I know but… what if they were telling the truth. I mean, Kiara's not one for lies, unless necessary, like to the bad guys, but to us, she's more open and tells us if something's bothering her. _What if she was telling the truth?_ The thought went through my mind, all the time. If she was telling the truth and I didn't believe her and somehow it could be the end of her, then the award for most awful friend would go to me.

"Well, I don't know about you girls but I'm going to bed," Tan said as she walks in with the empty plate. So Kiara ate something, that's a good sign.

"Sure thing Nyta, I think I'll go to bed too. I'm actually buggered," I said.

"I guess that means that I have to go to bed also right?" Ria asked.

"Of course it is Ria, you can't expect to stay up all night," I said, "now, to bed with you." And with that we all headed to our rooms for sleep. With school being tomorrow we needed to go to bed.

"Night girls," I heard Nyta call out.

"Night," Ria and I called out in unison. I walked into my room and changed to my PJs, which consisted of a red shirt and black pants. I then went to my bed and laid down, I was out almost immediately, but before I fell asleep, I thought I heard a noise coming from Kiara's room, but then again, it could be my imagination from my tired state.

I also felt my whole body start to feel heavy and thought it was just from tiredness so I closed my eyes and thinking about what tomorrow is going to be like. And with the thought in mind I fell victim to dreamland.

_**Third Person's POV**_

It was late at night, everyone was home sleeping, well except those who worked nights at their jobs, anyway, point is, no one's around. In an apartment building in Manhattan, a young girl of eighteen years was asleep. But this wasn't any type of sleep, she seems to be tossing and turning. She then woke up as she was starting to feel a warm feeling overcome her. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling at first but then started becoming painful for her to handle.

She didn't let a scream leave her mouth for fear of waking up her sleeping friends. Her tan skin seemed to glow a faint red-orange colour that would remind anyone of a flame from a fire. If you were in the same room as her at the moment, you would see that her body was changing, she was growing fur and not just any fur, white fur growing along all the parts of her body; legs, back, face, sides and stomach. Her white fur almost looked like snow.

She had black markings on her white fur; her face was shaping into more of a cat's face with eyes changing to a ruby red coloured. Her arms were becoming a second pair of legs (but she could still walk on two) and a tail popped out of nowhere, it too had black marks on the tip. She stood up on her hind legs, she had no idea on who she was, she walked to the window and opened it up, with her claws; although the window wasn't exactly locked, she then jumped out and flew… literally flew away into the night.

_**Stacey's POV**_

I was waiting out in the alleyway, next to my place, wanting to talk to the thug, Spike, I remember his name being, for him to tell me that he has completed the task I gave him. I didn't have to wait long, for he and his gang arrived. I was wearing my clothes from last night, so it should get them to do what I want.

"Well, Miss Henderson, wes did what you asked. Now where's the loot?" Spike asked with a smirk on his face as well as rubbing his thumb and finger together, to indicate what he meant.

"Here, it is," I said as I held up the case full of money, $5 thousand to be precise. "But I'll need proof that she is gone for good". I saw him gulp at that, he didn't do it.

"Well, you see, we killed her but her boyfriend…" he started, I glared at him when he mentioned boyfriend, that boy will be mine, not hers. "Er… the guy she was with, he took her away as we were about to bring you the body. But she is gone for good, unable to come back".

"And you're sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Now, about our payment?" he asked back.

"Very well, here's your payment" I said as I gave him the case. He opened the case then started counting it. _Pathetic, nearly everyone is like that_. He stopped counting and put it back into the case, closed it up and looked toward me.

"This is only half of what we agreed, Miss Henderson, where's the other half of it?" he asked angrily.

"You'll get the other half, once I see a body. As for the rest of your payment…" I started as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it up to show my stomach. I could see the thugs' jaw drop as they saw my action, but then decided "…Actually, how about you bring the proof of Kiara dead and I'll gladly give myself to you and my friends as well as the other half of the pay, as promised." I could see the thug in deep thought, he seemed to be thinking about the offer

"Alright Miss Henderson, you got yourself a deal, but once we show you the body, you, your girls and your bodies are gonna be ours as well as the other half of the cash," he agreed.

"Pleasure doing business with you," I smiled at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep." School tomorrow and being the Queen of the NYU, I've got to be there and rule.

"As you wish milady," the thug leader said as he and his 'boys' left the alley and went to do their business that they are to do with Kiara. As for me well, I went to bed, need my beauty sleep after all.

_**Spike's POV**_

If that bitch Stacey Henderson, think she can make fools out of me and my boys then she's got another thing coming. I mean, we told her that 'Kiara' is dead but she doesn't believe us. Ok, so she's not fully dead but still, if you want what we want then what would you say 'sorry the bitch isn't dead but let's go at it'. Yea, that would go down real well, especially with this chick.

"Boss, what are we gonna do now?" Mohawk asked.

"We'll kill the bitch and then we'll get laid by those hot chicks" I said laughing, the boys laughed along with me. We continued laughing while walking to our hideout when all of a sudden, there was this shadow on the ground in front of us, and it looked like a cat, so I didn't pay much mind and continued walking in front of the boys.

The shadow jumped down in front of us and what we saw made our mouths drop. It was a bigger cat, almost like a tiger but completely different. This cat was in the shadow but I think I saw his fur white with some dark coloured markings on his tail, feet and head. His red eyes looked creepy, but that didn't stop me. And that's not the weird part, this _cat_ is standing on his _back_ legs.

"Well, looky here boys some sort of pussycat wanting some beating, let's go" I said as I started walking toward him "here kitty kitty kitty". My boys were calling toward him as well, we continued advancing toward him when we heard a growl. We looked toward the cat and saw his sharp white teeth. But of course that didn't stop us; we kept advancing when all of a sudden, the cat jumped and attacked my men.

The cat was scratching and biting my men and killing them nearly instantly. Before I let the cat attack me I ran away from the scene. I pulled out a phone and took a picture of this beast. After that I continued to run away back to the headquarters of the Purple Dragons.

I continued until I was at the hideout. That was the scariest thing I've ever encountered in my life. Well, besides fighting Hun. I rushed into the building and ran into someone. I fell to the ground on my ass. I looked up and saw Master Hun staring down at me with an emotionless expression. Most of the time it's really hard to read his face, it really depends on what has happened, if an operation that he ordered is stopped by those stupid freaks in lizard costumes, or whatever they are, he is angry. He hardly ever shows any emotion except anger.

"Master Hun," I said as I looked at him with fear in my eyes "you won't believe what I saw tonight on the way back".

"What pray tell did you see?" he asked in his booming low voice.

"Uh… um… I… I-I saw a big cat. A giant cat. Here I got a picture to show ya" I said as I pulled out my phone to show him the picture. He looked at it and grinned his signature grin when something is going to happen that will be fun and when something is going to plan. It's a real creepy grin if you ask me.

"Where are the others?" he asked. My eyes widened at the mention of the others.

"The cat… he um… uh… killed them," I mumbled the last bit. I think he heard it for I felt a major punch to my stomach which made me fly through the air and hit the wall. I looked up at Hun pulling a knife out and rising it above his head. My eyes widened at what he was about to do. "No, Master Hun, please, don't, please" I pleaded but to no avail. "NO!"

_**Hun's POV**_

As I watched the blood pour out of Spike's chest from where I stabbed him, I couldn't help but smile. We Purple Dragons help our own, and we don't run from challenges. But seeing that picture I was intrigued. My master will be happy about this, so I left at once for Master Shredder.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Foot HQ (with the phone) and headed up to my master's throne room. As I arrived in front of my master, I bowed before him and waited for him to acknowledge me.<p>

"Ah, Hun. What news do you bring me of the Half-Demon?" my Master asked.

"Well Master, my men were coming back from the club when they were attacked by a giant cat," I started while showing my Master the picture that Spike had taken. I had rang in before I arrived to inform him of some news about the cat. My Master believes it's the Half-Demon from the prophecy. But to be honest I don't really believe that to be true. Until he pointed it out.

"Hmm… I believe we may have found it, or should I say _her_" he answered while looking at the picture. Her? It doesn't look like a girl; it doesn't look like a boy either. In fact I don't care what gender it is, all I know is that _it's_ a big cat.

"What do you mean Master?" I asked unsure of his intentions with this cat.

"This _giant cat_ you call her _is_ the Half-Demon I have been looking for all these years Hun," he continued. "New assignment Hun, find this Half-Demon and bring her to me immediately."

"As you wish Master Shredder," I said as I left the room to do my job. I will succeed in this mission, unlike the last few missions, where I was working with amateurs. But not this time, this time, I'll succeed and no one, not even this Half-Demon will stop me. No one.

The only question on my mind at the moment is, who is this girl?

_**Gloria's POV**_

I was awoken by the alarm blaring in my ear at seven in the morning. I turned it off and closed my eyes for a while longer.

"Wakey, wakey Ria, rise and shine," I heard a familiar cheery voice that I haven't heard for a day now. Thought it disappeared altogether (not literally but it sure felt like it).

"Five more minutes please," I asked the voice of my eldest friend, Kiara.

"Sorry chica, but if you don't want to be late to school today, I suggest you wake up now," she continued to try and get me up. I groaned and got up.

"Alright, Kia. I'm up," I called as she stepped out of the room for me to get ready. As I grabbed my uniform and towel, I headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes in the shower (yea, we keep track of how long we shower for so that everyone can get the same amount of hot water and it doesn't take long to clean ourselves), I had gotten dressed in my school uniform. The uniform consists of a knee-length checker skirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a sort of tie, with long white coloured socks, with a pair of low heels, the colour black. I decided to have my mid-back length brown hair half-up ponytail today.<p>

I'm a girly girl, I'll admit compared to Jazzy who is more of a tomboy. She absolutely hates our uniforms and who can blame her, she will wear a dress to parties but that's about it, anything else and she dresses like a tomboy, no questions asked, or they may get a punch in. she came out of her room after her shower in her uniform with her shoulder-length curly blonde hair left damp and up in a ponytail. I swear sometimes she doesn't like drying her hair very often. Tanyta, I saw was the same, but with her chin-length black hair was down as always.

I walked out to the kitchen to see Kiara cooking breakfast. I'm glad to have her back. I walked to the table and sat down, awaiting my breakfast. I thought I heard some panting noise, so I strained my ears as much as I can, and found that I did hear it. It sounded like it was coming from Kiara. I looked toward her, but nothing seems out of place, she's breathing normally and focused on the task of preparing breakfast.

So what was that noise that I heard? Don't know, so I just waited. I could smell the delicious fragrant of bacon, eggs and toast, the classic English breakfast. But for some reason, I swear I smelt a hint of blood in the air. It's kind of hard to explain, but it smells sort of like copper mixed in with rust and salt; I think.

"Hey, Kiara, what's the hold up? I'm starving here," Jas said as she was waiting impatiently.

"Coming, coming. Just hold your horses," Kia replied.

"Trust me, I'm trying but they aren't staying," Jas joked, it was somewhere in between funny and silly, so I laughed. Of course it was more of a giggle.

"Hardi har har. Well here is your breakfast, enjoy," Kia said with a little bow after setting the plates on the table. And there was that blood smell again, I looked to Kiara in the corner of my eye to see where that blood smell is from, but couldn't see it anywhere. It could be my imagination, but I swear it's the smell of blood, how can you imagine the smell of blood? Oh well, I'll deal with it another time. Right now, I'm so enjoying my breakfast.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was finished in silence, once done we all cleaned our own plates and placed them away. We grabbed everything we needed for school and headed off. I was jumping around like mad, for I was so excited. WE'RE GONNA SEE THE GUYS AGAIN AFTER SCHOOL. I'M GONNA SEE MIKEY AGAIN. YAY!<p>

"I can't wait to see Mikey again," I cried out.

"We know, and I just can't wait to talk about inventing with Don," Tan said.

"Well, let's go inside and wait the day out so we can see them," Jas said as she headed inside with us following. Jas may be the youngest but sometimes she's known as second-in-command, maybe it's because of her bad girl attitude or something or because besides Kiara, she can fight and take care of Nyta and me. I don't need looking after. I'm almost an adult myself. Jasmine is younger than me by a few months but she definitely ain't an adult yet.

As we headed inside the gate, we were stopped, can you guess who by? If your answer is by Stacey, then you are correct.

"Oi, losers!" she called to us as she stopped in front of us. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Uh… to class, what else do you go to school for? Besides making out with jocks and getting in their pants," Kia said with a hint of a growl.

"Well, I'm the Queen of the school as you all should know, and I get to do whatever I want. Whereas you four, I have to say, that you don't belong here, you never did. So sad," Stacey continued ranting on.

"You know what you fucking backstabber. You were never Queen to start with. You were just like all of us, only richer. You used to be our friend. But since you joined the cheerleading squad and got surgery on your fake tits you've been acting all mighty and powerful. You're just sad; I can't believe how these girls can be friends with a girl who lies to everyone, saying those breasts are real. Get real," Jasmine countered. My jaw dropped open at her harshness but looking to Nyta and Kia, they looked proud and scared; well, Kiara; proud and Tanyta; scared.

Stacey, oh man, she looked like she was caught stealing a cookie out of a cookie jar. Her face was priceless. "You don't know anything," she growled out.

"Au contraire mon ami," Kiara says. "It is actually really true. I remember, you were so scared when you first arrived at the school, that I took pity on you. I invited you to sit with us; I invited you to join our group. And how did you upset me? Oh yea, you went to try cheerleading and got a spot, then started acting cold and hatred toward us. And ever since you had your surgery to make your breasts bigger, you've been acting like a bitch. And what's even worse is that you decided to use all your daddy's bank accounts to gain popularity and become 'the Queen'. So don't you say we don't know what we are talking about. Because we know a lot more than you" Kia looked ready to kill something or someone, her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her fists were clenched tight. And I swear I saw her eyes change to red for a minute.

"Come on, Kia, we're done here. Let's just go," Nyta said as she grabbed one arm and I grabbed the other. Jazzy followed behind. Don't know if the other girls saw it or not, but I know what I saw and that's unusual.

_**Kiara's POV**_

Have you ever had that feeling where something happened to you at night and you have no idea what it is, where you just woke up the next morning wanting to kill people? Well, I have and man, I don't like the feeling.

When Stacey stopped us at the gate and started going on about how we never belonged here, I think that's where my anger started boiling more. Which is strange, usually I can control my anger, but this anger is starting to drive me insane, but what I said to Stacey, man, I don't know what came over me. I just blurted it out, don't get me wrong I don't regret it. She did deserve it but what I'm going on about is, I had the urge to kill her right on the spot. No idea why.

The girls looked to be worried when I got right up in her face with my eyes narrowed and hands clenched. I saw fear in her eyes, she was terrified of me. Good enough to me. I don't care if she was scared or whatever, as long as she doesn't pick on us again. Mainly Nyta.

"Hey, hermana, you ok?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my younger friend. I looked to my side at Ria and gave her a small smile.

"Of course, chica, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her. She didn't look convinced.

"Well, you looked kinda scary just then. Usually I be happy that you scared her but you actually scared me just now," she answered. My eyes widened at the knowledge. I didn't mean to scare Gloria, I guess my mind has ran off on me ever since last night. What happened last night?

When I woke up this morning, I could smell and taste blood, I didn't know where it came from or how it got on me. All I know is that somehow, blood found its way onto me. I went for a shower and brushed my teeth to get rid of the smell and taste. Man, it was horrible. But it didn't help at all. I could still smell it as well as taste. I just hope the other girls didn't noticed. But I got to tell them, maybe they can help me.

"I'm sorry Ria, I didn't mean to scare you guys," I said as I hugged her to my chest.

"Scared? Who you calling scared? I wasn't scared, concerned is more the appropriate word as you say," Jas said crossing her arms over her chest, looking away.

"Sure, you were. But still, Kiara. What happened just now, you looked like you were ready to kill her?" Nyta asked.

"I honestly don't know what happened. But I did, I wanted to kill her," I answered sadly, looking down.

"Oh my," Ria and Nyta said in unison. Jasmine just looked freaked out. Out of all of us, I have to say that I'm not one for killing willingly as Jas is, but right then and there that logic was not registered in my mind. _What was I thinking, I can't talk to them about it. They'll hate me and probably wouldn't want to know me anymore_.

"Let's just get to class. I got Music right now. I'll see you guys after class ok" I said as I headed off, not giving them a chance to reply. I walked down the corridors to music class, my head still looking down, I felt guilty, not at Stacey of course but at me, for feeling this way. As I arrived at the door, I bumped into someone and fell down on my butt. Hard.

"Ow, hey, watch where you're…" I looked up at my bumper and stared wide eyed, there standing before me is a slightly tan eighteen year old with black hair in one of those fancy styles and hazel eyes. He was wearing a button-up dark blue shirt, indigo jeans, dark brown boots and a light blue jacket. As I stared at him, I realized who it is. Leo. _Must be his first day. But why?_

"I'm so sorry Kiara, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked, ever the kind and worried man he is.

"Yes, I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry I started yelling at you." I said as I looked into his hazel eyes, they were so warm and caring... _snap out of it Kiara_.

"No, it's alright, I probably would have done the same thing," he said, smiling. I gave him a small smile back. He looked concerned and worried. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no everything is ok. Just had a rough night sleep is all and had lots of things on my mind since last night," I answered for him.

"I see. And I also see that you're looking much better than yesterday. I was afraid you were gonna die," he teased. That got a bigger smile out of me.

"Well, to be honest, I kinda felt like I did. But here I am alive and well. Sorry I couldn't stay awake to talk to you yesterday. Guess my eyes just didn't want to stay open or my mind didn't want to stay up and think," I said as he smiled back and a small chuckle. I cleared my throat, for this was starting to get awkward. "So what are you doing here at school? Last I checked you were home-schooled."

"Yea, we were. But our father was thinking that it was time for us to go to an actual school so here we are. Although we all have different classes right now. I got music," he answered.

"So do I," I exclaimed happily. "Shall we enter good sir?"

"We shall fair maiden," he said with a bow while I curtsey. Laughing we headed inside to start our lesson.

_**Tanyta's POV**_

Well, once Kiara headed off to Music, Jasmine and I headed to English and Gloria headed to Art, I couldn't help but wonder what's up with Kia. She's been quieter today than she normally is. Not including the time with Stacey, besides that, she was quiet all day (so far) except for the occasional hello. I couldn't help but feel worried about her, but I can't dwell on it now, not when I got to focus on my school work. So here I am walking to English with Jazzy.

As we arrived at English the sight before us gave us a shock. For standing in front of us, with grins on their faces were two familiar looking boys. One of which was a dark tan eighteen year old boy with spiky red hair and amber eyes holding a somewhat hard gaze. He was wearing a red long sleeved button-up shirt, black jeans that hugged his legs, biker jacket and black steel toed boots, I believe they are for protection. But from what, I'll never know.

The other boy had a pale complexion and he too looked to be eighteen years old with dark brown short hair, in a mop like fashion on his head and chocolate brown eyes holding lots of curiosity. He was wearing a purple plaid shirt with grey jeans, a purple jacket, and light brown boots. It must be their first day, for they were not in uniform.

"Hey girls, what are you doing?" the brown haired boy, Donnie asked.

"We were heading to English when we spotted you," I answered then being polite I asked, "How are you Donnie?"

"I'm doing well, thank you, how about you girls?" he replied

"We're fine, thanks," I answered. "What are you guys doing at school? I thought you were home-schooled?" I asked unsure.

"Yea, we were home-schooled," Donnie answered.

"But our father decided that we can go to normal school. Don't know why, it's so boring," Raph, the red head, complained.

"I know right. They shouldn't even have a school, so boring…" Jasmine agreed as she counted off on her fingers the bad things about school; such as bully's, lame teachers and homework.

"Right, that's what I said, but did the others believe me? No," Raph, still complaining lifted his hands up in the air in exaggeration.

"School's actually fun, if you give it a chance. You get to learn lots of things that you would never learn to start with," Donnie said, I looked at him in admiration, he believes in the same thing I do.

"Yea, you know all about that, don't you, Donnie. Last I checked you basically taught yourself. Much quicker then what these lame teachers would do," Raph said angrily, with a glare to his younger brother.

"Wait, you're self-taught?" I asked Donnie surprised.

"Yea," he answered with his head lowered and rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's awesome; I never met anyone who were self-taught. That's amazing!" I admired him even more now.

"Well, it wasn't hard, just had the right books and a good memory and it was all easy," he chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a smile and he gave one back.

"Anyway, are we heading to class, love birds?" Raph asked getting impatient.

"Yea, let's go in, like today," Jas agreed. Donnie and I looked away from each other, I think I had a light blush on my face… _Wait… I'm blushing? Uh-oh, I'm blushing, not good, definitely not good_. _I'm blushing_.

"Coming!" Donnie said as he grabbed my hand and led me into the room. I think my blush turned darker. It sure felt like it. OMG, Donnie's gonna see and so will Raph and Jas, if she sees it, she won't let me live it down.

"Yo, Nyta, you in there?" I heard Jas say. Just as I sat down at my desk, next to my friend

"Huh? Oh, y-y-yea I'm here, sorry, in my own little world…" I answered.

"Oh, would this world happen to have a certain dark brown hair and chocolate eyes boy?" Jazzy teased with a smirk on her face. Good thing she only whispered, otherwise, my face probably blow up with how much I'm blushing.

"N-no. No it doesn't." I stuttered out my denial.

"Uh-huh, sure chica, keep telling yourself that. Cause I ain't buying it" she smirked as she turned to talk to Raph. As those two were occupied with talking, I was busy chatting with Donnie more. I can't help but feel more drawn to him, as I looked at Don while he talked, his words went in one ear and out the other.

I was pulled out of my daydream by a snobbish voice which I hate so much with a passion. Although I am a pacifist, I'm itching for someone to bash her mouth in.

"Oh hey girls. Listen, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier today," she said as she came within our view. _Wow, Stacey Henderson is apologizing… more importantly apologizing to us. Trust me, we would be the last people she would apologize to, this is a first. Wow_.

"Uh… apology acceptable" I grumbled out unsure.

"Well, I definitely will not take your apology for what you said and did. Bitch" Jas got up and got right in her face. I thought I saw her eyes change to a topaz sort of colour, spooky. "You know, I am getting fucking sick and tired of you prancing around these halls showing off your fake cleavage and flirting with every guy in the school. All because you're rich. Fucking BIG DEAL. NO ONE CARES FOR A BITCH WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF. SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE" Jas screamed as she punched Stacey in the face. She ended up flying to the other end of the room. _Ouch! That's gotta hurt_.

Now, usually when she punches something she always hurts herself and needs it patching up, so she comes to me, obviously. But then and there, I saw nothing on her hands resembling to a cut or scrape or anything. But what did intrigue me was that her hand, which is supposed to be tan skin, instead in its place was a stone hand, a darker colour than her usual skin colour. And I swear that when her hand collided with Stacey's face it made a large dent in her jaw. _Ouch! That's gotta hurt even more than flying into the wall. Did Jas just do that?_

Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed, nearly the whole class did, even Raph, Don and Jas herself, although of course she would notice, it was her hand after all. Everyone was too shocked at what just happened. Raph and Donnie looked like that they were about to say something but were interrupted by a sudden voice.

"What is going on here?" our English teacher, Mr Bowley asked. Simon Bowley is a white man, who looks to be in his mid-30s with glasses over his blue eyes and his blonde hair short, really short with little bald spots here and there; his wardrobe consisted of a brown suit, with black dress shoes. Out of all the teachers, Mr Bowley is the only one who wears a suit and is one of my favourite teachers. Only little anyway, but I love the lessons.

"Jasmine punched Stacey for no reason Mr Bowley," a cheerleader I recognized as Cadence Gravel, another popular girl and one of Stacey's friend, 'so-called friend' more like. She was wearing her school uniforms, with her wavy blonde hair in her face, covering one dark blue eye with the other dark blue eye showing.

"Now, hold on one second Missy. Jasmine only did that because Stacey was right in her face. How would you like to have someone right in your face?" Raph defended her. Probably be best, I don't want Jas in trouble again.

"Miss Hunt, would you kindly explain yourself?" Mr Bowley asked, clearly ignoring Raph's comment.

"No Mr Bowley, I don't. Maybe once Stacey wakes up, she can tell you what she did and maybe what she said to us," Jas said. Knowing Stacey she will fake her innocence and tell them she did and said nothing, I just wanted their attention to her and not me.

"Detention Miss Hunt," Mr Bowley said. "Miss Gravel, please escort Miss Henderson to the nurse's office."

"Yes sir," Cadence said as she picked her up and trudged away from the class. _Great, first day of the week and first lesson at school and already Jas has detention_. I looked sadly to Jas as she left the room to head to detention.

"What's happening to you Jas?" I mumbled to myself as I turned to the front of the class to start the lesson. Everyone settling back down to study, although Raph looked like he will destroy something or someone. Who knows. I'm just gonna focus on school right now, worry about the rest later after school.

**Author's Note:** And there's chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it everyone. Well, now what do we have here, Kiara – fireballs, Jasmine – stone fist. What's in store for our lovely women? Evil lurks everywhere. Next chapter up next month. R&R will be greatly appreciated. Don't go too far away and keep an eye out for it. No Spanish words in this chapter, there should be some in next chapter. Keep an eye out for it please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 8. This chapter shows the other girls in their lessons with Mikey and Leo. Read and find out what happens with our favourite foursome and the girls. I do not; I repeat DO NOT own TMNT or their friends only my OCs. Onward my good friends.

**Chapter 8: First Day At School Part 2**

_**Gloria's POV**_

So, to start off the day, I had art, I love art. I'm the creative one out of us girls. I love the different types, styles and ways of creating art. Someday, I like to be a famous artist or something that includes some type of art form. Anyway, I arrived to the classroom and I walked in. To my shock and happiness a familiar light tanned eighteen year old, blonde hair boy in a mop like fashion, like he doesn't have a care in his appearance. His baby blue eyes shining with his happiness. He was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with jeans and an orange jacket, with orange sneakers.

Man, I'll never get over his eyes or his blonde hair. He looked towards me and smiled. _Dios Mio, he smiled at me, my heart is about to explode. Whoa, cálmate Gloria, don't go crazy now. You got a cute boy staring at you and you need to stay calm. Yea… easier said than done_. I smiled back to him and walked to the same desk he was on.

"Hola, dude," I greeted happily.

"Hey dudette," he replied with a smile still on his face. I swear his smiles are contagious, I'm smiling just as widely now and I smile a lot myself but not as much as Mikey's doing at the moment. Man, so contagious.

"You got art too Mikey?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I was actually kinda hoping that you'll have this class as well. Gives us more time to chat and get to know each other more," Mikey said. Wow, I'm touched; usually no guys take that much interest in me, at first yes. But once they see the real me they don't even want to know me, it hurts, I'll admit, but ever since meeting Mikey, I have actually started feeling more like myself and can act a lot more crazier than I normally allow myself when around a guy.

Being around Mikey actually brings the crazy mujer within me. He just has that personality about him, he seems like the kind of guy that doesn't judge by looks, only by actions and getting to know them. Sort of reminds me of Kiara.

"Really? You wanted to talk to lil' ol' me?" I replied with one hand over my chest as if trying to keep my heart within me before it bursts out and runs a marathon around the room or something.

"Really!" he confirmed.

"Well, you're really sweet Mikey. But there's not much else we can talk about that we don't already know about each other from the other night at the party," I replied.

"Well, we'll talk about random staff, question for a question if that makes sense to you. Like I ask a question, then you ask a question, then me, then you and so on" he suggested rubbing the back of his neck as if in pain and needs a massage or embarrassment.

"Sounds like a plan. You start," I said.

"Well, what's your favourite colour?" he asked.

"Simple, your wearing it," I answered with a wink.

"What? Orange. Dudette that's my favourite colour too," he exclaimed loud enough but not loud to disturb the class, which started a few minutes ago. "Alright, your turn dudette". I can't believe orange is his favourite colour too, although it was obvious at the party.

"Ok. What's your favourite movie genres?" I asked. He had a thinking look on him and it looked so cute!

"Majority of the time, its horror movies, real scary ones. Other times its just adventure and action," he answered truthfully.

"I'm similar, although, I have trouble keeping vomit down when I watch some of the gross parts in the horror movies," I smiled sheepishly and I swear my face showed a tint of pink.

"No sweat dudette, my bro, Donny can't either. Neither can my friend, April" he replied. That's how our talks continued, asking each other questions that we don't know about the other yet, for the next hour, until the lesson was finished. The bell rang and the lesson finished.

Mikey and I walked out of the classroom to meet up with the others. Minus Kiara, since she has double music. Anyway, I headed to my locker to collect my chemistry books, that's where I'll meet the girls. Surprisingly Mikey and his brother's lockers are near ours as well. Lucky us, I smiled brightly on the inside.

"Gloria, you made it," Nyta joked as I walked up to her, with Raph and Don next to her.

"Yea, was lucky enough to not get detention this time," I sarcastically stated. But seeing the humourless expression on my friend's face told me, that joking about detention is bad at this point. "What happened?" I asked. Tanyta sighed.

"Its Jas, she got detention," she stated sadly. That doesn't surprise me in the least, Jas tends to always get in trouble and gets detention. But something tells me this wasn't any ordinary trouble she has gotten into.

"What did she do?" I just had to ask, I needed to know.

"Well… it's kinda hard to explain," Nyta started while rubbing the back of her neck. "She punched Stacey, right in the face," I stared at her to continue, that doesn't sound like anything unordinary with her, she punches almost anyone in the face.

"So? She got detention for punching Stacey in the face?" I inquired.

"Pretty much, although, something else happened while she did it," Don started this time. He looked around, obviously making sure no one else was around. "Her hand turned to stone and left a dent on her jaw," he whispered.

Shock. That's all I felt was shock, Jasmine's fist turned to stone and she… What?! She left a dent in Stacey's jaw? Dios Mio. That ain't good.

"What exactly happened? Tell me everything," I begged, then the bell rang just as I wanted to know.

"At lunch alright, we'll explain everything then. But first it's time for next lesson. I got math," Tanyta said as she grabbed her books.

"As do I" Donny also grabbed his books. Raph also grabbed some books, don't know which class he has now.

"What about you Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Got PE," he answered. He looked to us and sees our books. "Got chemistry? Heh, good luck" he said as he walked off to the gym.

"Well, that went well," Tan said as she and Donny headed to math class. "See you at lunch guys," she waved as she got around the next corner.

"Well, you ready to battle chemistry Mikey?" I asked.

"For sure dudette, although I don't want to," he answered hiding a tad behind me, I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.

"Come on," I said as I lead him to our science room. As we arrived and found our seats at the back, I couldn't help but think about Jas, about her fist turning into stone. I mean, first Kiara, with fireballs and now Jas with stone fist? It sounds bizarre even for me. I mean, I have a knack for the crazy things but this takes the icing off the cake. I tried concentrating on my chemistry work but I couldn't listen, my mind was thinking about the info I've learned so far.

Am I gonna have some powers like that? Is Tanyta? Why did Jas have stone hands and Kia fireballs? All these questions were running around my mind like a dog chasing a cat. Ok, bad example but my point still stands. I felt lots of emotions at once right now; anger, sadness, excitement, you name it. Call me crazy, but I could feel the wind around me bristle as I felt some anger. I don't know why I'm angry, maybe to do with the fact that my two friends have crazy powers and I don't know how to help or something, I don't know.

Anyway, I calmed myself down before anyone finds out about it, as I calmed down, the wind slowly died down as well. I took caution and looked around the room and noticed that no one had seen it. I felt relieved. _Whoa. Cool!_ Trust me, it was creepy but it also felt good. This time I looked to the front of the class to listen in on what the teacher is saying. Our chemistry and science teacher; Mr John Flint is a tall lanky guy, with glasses and curly brown hair. His skin looked to be pale and his brown eyes held kindness and seriousness as well as some playfulness. As he was talking about the periodic table, a knock sounded at the door. We all looked to the door to see the principle; Mrs Maria McCallum.

"Excuse me, Mr Flint, but might I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered and turned back to us. "Class, opened your books to page 399-400 and look at the periodic table please. I won't be long" and with that he left. When he left, the classroom filled with voices. Mikey and I continued talking with each other until I could hear voices. Voices that I didn't entirely want to hear at this point.

"Can you believe that that psycho Jasmine punched Stacey's face and not only that, her hand turned to stone," I heard Cadence say.

"I know right, I'm kinda hoping that her whole body would of turned to stone so she won't be a threat anymore," another female voice called. I recognized the voice to be Rose Sleep, she is one of Stacey's other friends and is also a cheerleader. I looked to Mikey to see if he heard anything, but fortunately for them, he didn't. I don't think he would have done anything, except maybe stand up for her at least. But unfortunately for them I did, otherwise, if Jazzy was here and heard she would've went over there and smashed her face in. I looked to the two cherleaders and found out why I was the only one to hear them. It's because they are at the front of the class and were whispering.

_But how can I hear them if they are that far away, it doesn't make any sense_. I saw both cheerleaders in their uniforms. One had wavy blonde hair covering one dark blue eye while the other is visible, that would be Cadence. The second cheerleader I could see had curly black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, which is Rose. Mikey was still talking with me but my mind was somewhere else and ready to explode.

"Well, I hope that Kiara just jumps off a cliff and goes to hell; she can be one annoying bitch who is also a pest. I can't believe those three are even friends with her. I mean are they that desperate?" Cadence continued, I balled my hands into fist and threw my hand back like I was going to punch someone, I threw my hand their way, even though I know they are at the front and I'm at the back and I won't be able to reach them from here, but I still did it. Once I pushed my fist forward, I felt a gush of wind blow towards the girls pushing them into the wall behind them hard, they both fell to the ground unconscious. My eyes widened like saucers, unbelieveable. _Dios Mio! __¿__Qu__é__ ha pasado? __¿__Como ha pasado eso?_ Everyone saw the girls fall but they didn't know what happened except Mikey.

"What happened Ria?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know Mike," I answered with the truth as I looked at my hands. "For some reason air came out of my hand at Cadence and Rose," I whispered, I didn't want the other students to know.

"Whoa! Okay, first it's Kiara with fireballs, Jas with her stone hand and now you with… air-hands" Mikey said trying to find the word to describe the air that came from my hand.

"Yea. Weird," I answered. _What's going on with us?_ I asked myself.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was in music with Leo when I felt something strange. The air seemed to have changed pattern a bit and the ground felt rougher, the heat also felt much brighter. Something must've happened, but what? I was playing the flute at the time and stopped for a bit, I felt a headache coming.

"Miss Young, are you alright?" our music teacher Mrs Wright asked.

"Yes Mrs Wright, just got a headache, but I'll be fine," I answered as I continued. The headache aint' going away anytime soon.

"Alright class, stop there. Today we will do a song and we'll have two singers. A duet in other words. The song we will be doing is actually one that we have been learning. This performance will be happening at our assembly on Friday, so I would like you all to practice it at home as well as the singers to practice their vocal cords. Now the song will be sang by Leonardo Hamato and Kiara Young," Mrs Wright announced. I swear my head sprang up so fast that it would snap, and seeing Leo's expression of shock and wide eyes I'm guessing he was surprised to be picked.

"Excuse me Mrs Wright, but why those two?" asked a boy, he looked quite nice. He had brown eyes with specks of gold in them and his slick black hair looked almost like velvet or the clear night sky or something like that.

"Those two have potential that I have seen. Miss Young has possess the skills to be able to perform it well. Although Mr Hamato was only here for one day so far, I could see right through him to see that he has musical talent," Mrs Wright said. Yikes! Creepy.

"What song will they be singing?" a young girl asked. Her bright green eyes shone and her hair was raven black, which seemed to be shining in the dim light of the music room.

"I'm sure that is obvious, I did mention that they will be singing the song that we have been learning. But for those who are unsure of the song, they will be singing… 'Take Me To Your Heart' by 'Michael Learns to Rock or MLTR'. Right, Miss Young, Mr Hamato come forward please so we can start practicing," Mrs Wright instructed.

"Yes Mrs Wright," Leo and I said as we walked to the front. Looking at each other we are unsure of why we were chosen.

"Alright everyone, let's start. Miss Young, Mr Hamato, the lyrics are on the stand over there," she instructed pointing to the stand behind us. We walked over to it and picked up the lyrics, looking over it, we chose to sing together first. We probably will sing differently on Friday but for today until we figured out which bit to sing separately.

"Ready everyone?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Mrs Wright," everyone answered including Leo and I.

"Ok, and begin," she instructed. The music started flowing through and it sounds melodic, just like you can lose yourself in it. I looked to the lyrics and started.

* * *

><p>"Great job everyone. That's the end of the lesson. Remember to practice and practice before Friday. This will be our finest performance ever," Mrs Wright concluded as she dismissed all of us. Man, I think we were there for longer than normal. Leo and I then went to our next lesson.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went fairly smooth. It was now lunch and I was glad for it. I was starving, surprisingly for meat, only meat. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy meat, but not like this, I feel like eating meat and only meat no salad or anything whatsoever, how strange is that? We arrived at the canteen and went to grab our trays with food on. I was somewhat disappointed to have hardly any meat, only ham. Oh well, I grabbed my plate and went to the table that I could see Ria and Nyta on. Alongside them were Raph, Donnie and Mikey. Leo joined not long after getting his own tray of food.<p>

"Hey guys, what's been happening?" I asked as I sat down.

"Oh, you know, not much. Except…" Nyta started but stopped, she was hesitant to continue and she was also rubbing the back of her neck. "Well… you see…" she looked to Ria for help. _Help? For what?_

"Well… it's about Jas and… me…" Ria slowly stated. I looked between the two and tried thinking on what the fuss is about. Jas and Ria, it's about Jasmine and Gloria, my mind came to two scenarios. Either they are lesbian and became a couple or those two got in a fight and Jas stormed off. The first sounded wrong for I know that the two of them are not like that. The second probably sounded more accurate for the two but, I can't help but think it has to do with something else.

"What do you mean Gloria?" Leo asked.

"What they are trying to say is that Jas has stone fists and Gloria created an air-punch," Raph said angrily. _What's got him so cranky?_

"Right!" Tanyta called. "Stacey came up to Jas and I while in English. Funny thing is she came to apologize for the way she acted this morning. Looks like your lecture then actually went through her stone cold heart."

"Really?" I asked unbelieving. "We would be the last people she would apologise to. Never knew she would change after my words." _But then again did she really change or was she just acting like usual?_

"I know, right. According to Tan, she came up to them and said 'I'm so sorry for what I said earlier today' and Jazzy goes all, and in her words 'I definitely will not take your apology for what you said and did. Beep. You know, I am getting beeping sick and tired of you prancing around these halls showing off your fake cleavage and flirting with every guy in the school. All because you're rich. Beeping big deal. No one cares for a beep who only cares about herself. So get the beep out of my face'. Or something like that anyway," Gloria demonstrates. You see Ria never likes swearing so she uses other alternatives, the only time I heard her swear was when she was mighty pissed off at us for ruining her comics, but that story is for another time.

"That is correct. Jasmine was right up in her face, kinda creepy if you ask me. Gave me goosebumps. Slightly." Tanyta looked away after that.

"No joke, she looked even creepier than Raph on a bad day," Don agreed and gave a sheepish grin in Raph's direction. "No offense big brother." I looked to Raph and see him with rage in those eyes, but funny enough not at Donnie. More at himself or at the teacher or even the bitch herself. Hard to tell, but definitely not at Don.

I just stared at all three blankly, confused and unsure whether to believe but then again me and fireballs, at this point I'm willing to believe it. "Wow!" I exclaimed softly. "That's crazy, but believable. I mean, I threw fireballs out of my hands, so I'm willing to believe anything crazy at the moment," I shrugged.

"Definitely. And anyway, this isn't the first thing that happened to us that's creepy," Mikey said. We all looked to him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean Mikey?" Gloria asked. He realized something.

"W-what I-I mean is um… I mean, that is we…" he stuttered pointing at his three brothers to give him a hand. They look like they weren't gonna give him help. "Well, uh… hey, look at that, I'm out of food. And I'm still starving. I'm uh… gonna and go get some more. Uh, bye," and quick as a flash he was gone.

Tanyta, Gloria and I looked at each other than to the other three boys. "What was that about?" we asked.

"That's just Mikey, he likes to exaggerate things that sound extremely crazy. Don't listen to him," Don explained, but to me he had this sort of non-convincing voice in there. _I'm keeping my eyes on you four_.

"Alright then, if you say so. Ria can be the same. Likes to exaggerate things too," I said. Just then the bell rang for next lesson. Great, I got Home Economics. Not a bad subject, I like the cooking part but hate the sewing. And the teacher, Miss Amore is anything but what her name describes her. You see in Spanish, Amore means 'love' and the teacher is anything but lovely. She's not ugly but she ain't beautiful either. Sort of in between, maybe closer to the ugly side. Her short blonde hair looks like she didn't brush it at all. She was dressed in a black dress with one big white stripe going down the front and a few white flower designs on the side.

I noticed that Leo has the same class so I'm not all alone, thank goodness. This is gonna be fun. I'll be able to help him. He told me he could never cook to save his life, well, I'm about to change that. He will be able to cook to save his life.

_**Third Person's POV**_

As the group dispersed and went to separate lessons. A lone curly blonde seventeen year old girl with ice blue eyes was watching from the shadows with a dark secret. She slowly came out of the shadows to head to the bathroom. As she made it to the bathroom, she looked into the mirror and noticed how bad she looked. Her once ice blue eyes were now a topaz colour.

She also noticed her teeth became longer and pointier. Almost like a saber toothed tiger. Even her skin changed, she felt her skin and noticed it was… fur? Sandy coloured fur with brown markings or stripes. Her stomach is sandy coloured but everywhere else was a brown marking. If she wasn't creeped out now, she most certainly will be when she looks behind her and notices…

"A tail?" and sure enough she had a tail with a brown tip. She even felt her head and sure enough felt ears almost like a cats. "What's happening to me?" she was getting scared now and she is thankful that she's alone. At least for now.

She heard voices heading into the bathroom and had to quickly hide. She hid in one of the cubicles and kept quiet. Funny enough for someone who never likes staying quiet is actually doing a good job. She heard the voices getting louder and louder and soon enough the voices were inside the bathroom. The girl peeked in through the crack in the side of the cubicle and saw that it was three of Stacey's friends; Alara Wyetta, Sheridan Brigham and Sylvia Fitzpatrick.

"Have you heard? Cadence and Rose were knocked out and are in the Nurse's office?" the African looking girl with dark golden-blonde straight hair, aquamarine coloured eyes, named Sylvia Fitspatrick asked.

"I have heard about that. I've also heard about how they were knocked out. By some strong wind, INSIDE the classroom. No one knows where it came from" the pale white skin, blue-black curly hair, grey eyes with yellow rings girl, also known as Sheridan Brigham said.

"I've heard that it was that Spanish girl, uh… what's her name?" the light brown skin, curly coiley mahogany hair, grey eyes, aka Alara Wyetta asked, thinking.

"Gloria Diego or something like that I remember. We're in art together," Sylvia answered as she applied more blush.

"Yea, her. I heard she was the one who did it. But how she did it, is beyond me," Alara said while she applied more mascara on.

"I was in the same class as Cadence and Rose and surprisingly enough I was missed. But I did feel a strong wind, I looked behind me and sure enough it was Diego. She had her arm straight out like she just punched someone," Sheridan said while applying more lipstick, to her already RED lips.

"Man, those four bitches are such weirdos," Alara voiced her thought. "So far we only know two of them being the complete assholes. I would hate to be those girls right now."

"I know what you mean girl" Sylvia said.

"What about Stacey? How is she doing do you think?" Sheridan asked.

"She's doing well. Nurse said she will be on liquid food for a long while. Shit, girls I saw her face and let me tell you it wasn't pretty, there was literally a dent right in her jaw," Alara answered, pointing to her own jaw to emphasis her point. The other two girls visibly shivered.

"Well, that is good. I still can't believe the orphan bitch did that to her. That was totally not cool and very stupid," Sylvia agreed. "I would love to give her a dented face sometime. See how she likes it."

"So true," Alara agreed. "Well, I'm done, looking more gorgeous, of course not as gorgeous as Stacey but still gorgeous enough." she looked herself over in the mirror.

"Yea, same here. Well, I'm gonna head to lesson," Sheridan said as she walked out waving. "Catch you lovelies later".

"Yea, let's go," Sylvia stated as the last of the girls left. Leaving the girl hiding in the cubicle all alone again. If this wasn't serious, the girl would have laughed her head off at hearing those girls threaten this orphan girl, the way they did. They wouldn't stand within two metres of her without Stacey there to help them out.

But since something else came up that is more serious than the threat, she held herself. She didn't want the girls to see her new form, not that she was scared or anything but right now, since it's all new to her, she's trying to keep low. And that's where she was til the end of school where she ran out the window leaving for the apartment, sending a message to her girl friends to not wait up for her.

_**Tanyta's POV**_

School's out, Jasmine ran home without waiting for us, funny things have happened at school today… can this day get any stranger? That's the question I'm asking myself a fair bit right now. I can't believe what happened to Jas, Ria and Kia; fireballs, stone hand, air hands. Do I have a power? If I did what would it be? Will the other girls hate me for not having any powers? What's to happen to me if they don't want to be my friends for not having powers?

Even though I'm not much for the supernatural and magic, seeing Jazzy with her stone hand, Gloria's confession on her air hands and Jas telling us about Kiara's fireballs; I'm actually starting to believe. Strange I know, but what other explanation is there? Anyway, Ria, Don, Raph, Mikey and I are all walking back to our apartment; Kiara left to go to dancing class. We go on different days to each other.

Leo went with her and I'm glad, don't want a mugger or something to happen to Kia, even though I know that she can handle herself, I just want her to be safe. We are almost back to the apartment when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it.

"Hello?" I answered.

_**"Hey Tan…"**_ Jasmine replied, sounding… upset.

"Jas, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked stopping with the others behind me stopping beside me.

_**"Well… uh, it's complicated… are you alone?"**_ she asked.

"I'm with the boys and Ria, Kiara went to dancing class with Leo escorting her. Why?" I asked.

_**"Could you come to the roof alone, I don't think the boys and Gloria will be happy seeing this,"**_ she answered before hanging up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and returned it to my pocket.

"What's happened Nyta?" Ria asked.

"Jas just wants to talk to me in private" I answered. I looked to Donnie. "Is it ok if you three take Gloria to Kiara for a bit?"

"Sure, we can do that," Don answered.

"Thank you guys," I gave him a quick hug.

"I don't know why Jasmine doesn't talk to me as well, I mean I am her friend as well," Gloria said worried.

"I know Ria, but it's just this once. Don't worry about it, ok?" I asked her as I pulled her into my arms for a hug. I let her go and she followed the boys to the dance studio where Kia was. What has Jas so worked up that she needs me to talk to? I mean, I'm happy that she wants to talk to me, we usually don't talk about much, I'm more into science and she's more into fighting. We're total opposites.

She usually goes to Kiara more than anything to talk about stuff and doesn't like spilling it out to everyone. But I guess since Kiara's not here and I'm the next sort of person that can be talked to without any indication about letting it spill out. Unlike Ria. She could go a bit overboard and let even the most important secret out, depends on the situation.

Well, I better get going if I want to get to the bottom of what's the problem with Jas. I walked inside and headed to the elevator, I pushed the button and waited for the door to open. It wasn't long before the elevator finally dinged and the doors opened. I stepped inside and rode it to the roof.

The door opened and I walked out onto the roof. It was quiet, really quiet. I couldn't see Jas anywhere.

"Jas! Are you here sweetie? Where are you?" I called out to the air and waited for an answer.

"Nyta…?" a small voice called from behind an air-conditioning unit. I turned to the unit and noticed a shadow, this shadow looked like a human, but, this shadow had some points on top of its head. Maybe, horns like the devil, but I kinda have a doubt about it. The shadow moved to the open where I could see better. What stepped out was not what I was expecting. It gave me a shock. A VERY big shock.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

I walked along with Kiara to the dance studio where all the girls do dance class. I'll get to see Kiara dance now. Never thought it would be this soon. But either way I am glad. She sings beautifully, so she's gotta dance wonderfully, right? Well, anyway, while Kiara was dancing I sat on the bench just watching her.

I watched everyone breakdance, but my eyes were mainly set on a certain goldie-brown haired girl with beautiful hazel-brown eyes. She had changed into her dance clothes obviously which consisted of a baggy light blue shirt with baggy grey pants and flat shoes, her waist-length hair was up in a messy bun and if you looked closely, you can see sweat starting to glisten on her forehead.

As I lost my thoughts to watching her dance, I heard the door open, I looked toward the door and noticed my brothers and Gloria all file in. It shocked me to because I didn't think they were gonna be here. They walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, Jas called Nyta and asked if she can go up to the rooftop to talk with her about something but didn't want me to come and talk with her, so Nyta asked the boys here to take me to see you while they talked," Gloria said upset. I feel kinda bad for her.

I guess Jasmine is a bit like Raph, never likes telling anyone what's the matter, but eventually the two of them does crack and will tell someone. And they prefer talking to that person alone, with no one around. They both never like admitting their feelings like Mikey or Donnie does, even Donnie can be a bit stubborn.

"Oh, well I'm sure it isn't anything to worry about Ria, don't beat yourself up about not being there to talk to them ok" I tried to encourage her to cheer up and stop looking so glum. Kinda reminds me of Mikey, I hate seeing him so down and Gloria is no different.

While the others talked amongst themselves I turned my head to continue watching Kiara. She was focused on her dancing which is probably best, I wouldn't want her to lose her focus and mess up. As she was dancing I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she moves with such grace and poise with her slender figure and beautiful face.

"A'right, ya'll, tat's all fer taday, be here same time tomorrow fer more breakdancing," the instructor said, she sure has a strong Brooklyn accent just like Raph does. She had dark tan skin with black wavy chin-length hair and blue eyes. Kiara finished up and started walking toward us. As our eyes met, I could see that she was happy at seeing me still here and shocked to seeing the others here to, I could stare into those hazel-brown eyes forever.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" she asked as she made it over to us.

"Well, I'll repeat what I told Leo, Jas called Nyta and asked if she can go up to the rooftop to talk with her about something but didn't want me to come and talk with me, so Nyta asked the boys here to take me to see you while they talked," Gloria repeated a little bit faster than when she told me but still upset.

"Wow, something must be up for Jas to talk to someone," Kia wondered as she grabbed her towel and wiped her forehead of sweat. She grabbed her bag and looked toward us. "Come on, I need to see what is going on, and honestly, I need to get out of these clothes, I'm getting sweaty and too hot in them." We all chuckled and followed behind her as we made our way back to their apartment.

I could tell she was thinking about Jasmine and what is wrong, I mean, if that was my brother I too would be worried, but Raph is difficult to predict anything with him. I noticed that Kia dropped back and walked beside me, I'm really happy for that.

"Hey Leo, how was it?" she asked.

"Very good, you're a great dancer," I complimented.

"Thanks. Did you enjoy the view back at the studio?" she asked with a smirk.

"Uh… yea, I mean no, I mean, maybe…" I can't believe I'm stuttering like an idiot in front of her, I felt my cheeks burning up. She giggled, nice little giggle she has.

"It's alright, Leo, all guys like the view even if they try not to look," she gave me a wink and another giggle. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I softly growled under my breath. "Hey, Leo, are you alright? Was it something I said?"

"What? Oh no, sorry Kia, I'm just thinking too much on some things. No worries" I answered as we continued on our way. Kia and I continued talking and finally arrived at the apartment building, we walked into the building and up to the apartment. Kiara opened the door and walked in. As the rest of us were walking into the apartment, we heard a slam and looked toward a crimson red door, which I'm guessing is Jasmine's room, whatever has happened she sure doesn't want anyone to see her.

I saw Kiara head to Tanyta and asked her what happened. Nyta told her in a whisper and I saw Kia look shocked and walked over to Jazzy's door. She gave a knock and called out to her.

"Jas, sweetie it's me, Kiara. Can I come in?" the response must have been yes, since Kiara headed into the room. I guess it's all up to Kia now, to see if she can get Jas to speak out. I just hope it's nothing too drastic.

**Author's Note:** And here is another chapter done. Now we get to the interesting part. About the girls powers and appearances and eventually their heritage. Read and review, let me know how this chapter was. Was it bad or was it good or in between. I must know. Well, hope all you wonderful readers have a great day and enjoy the rest of your day or night, whichever whenever you read this. Demon Kirara out.

**Translations: (Spanish to English)**

**Cálmate:** Steady down Gloria

**Mujer:** Woman

**Dios Mio! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Como ha pasado eso?:** Oh my God! What happened? How did this happen?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 9 of 'A Demon's Tale'. Sorry about the long wait, had this finished in two days max, I sent it to my beta reader, but she had gotten busy so they didn't get to it straight away, which is ok. I understand about being busy and not having the time to do much is limited. They got to it in their own time and sent it back and now it's being updated. Hopefully you enjoy.

I can tell you we may see more action in this chapter, especially with a nightmare that one of our girls have. How will she cope with this strange nightmare, it's not like a normal nightmare, I guess you could say something along the line of vision. Well, let's get this show on the road and see what our favourite girls and turtles are up to. Also, in this chapter one of the girls will be seeing one of the guys in turtle form. Guess which one. So, without further ado, here is chapter 9. Please enjoy and don't forget to read and review.

**Please Note:**

_Thoughts_

_"Flashback or Vision"_

**_"Dream"_**

**Chapter 9: Visions And Nightmares**

_**Kiara's POV**_

When Raph, Mikey, Don and Gloria came to the studio, I was shocked to say the least but also happy to see them. All I could think of was what happened for them to come here and not wait at the apartment with Jasmine and Tanyta. Leo had offered to walk me to the studio a while ago, which I allowed; I wanted to spend more time with him anyway.

Leo and I arrived at the studio and I left to get ready for my session and asked Leo to sit down and wait on the bench not far away, I kinda guessed that he would've stared at me, and I didn't care, so long as it's only him staring, I don't mind.

Anyway, the boys, Ria and I all headed back to the apartment when I had finished my session and I wanted a nice warm shower to wash all this sweat off my body. But that may have to wait, especially, once I made it to the apartment and heard the door to Jasmine's bedroom slam as well as seen Nyta on the couch looking upset. I raced over to her and sat down beside her.

"What has happened with Jas?" I whispered to her.

"She's changed, like her body literally has changed form, I don't know what happened but she's different now," she answered in a whisper back.

"I'll go and see her, see if I can talk to her," I replied before heading to the bedroom.

"Good luck," Tanyta whispered. I arrived at the crimson red door and gave a few knocks.

"Jas, sweetie it's me, Kiara. Can I come in?" I called to my youngest friend. There was a long pause before she finally answered me.

"Yes, be quick," she answered in a soft voice. I opened the door and walked inside then closed it behind me, all but one of the lights were turned off. The lamp beside my young friend's bed was on, eliminating a soft orangey hue in the room. It was light enough but I needed to squint to see better.

I looked around the room and noticed in a dark corner a curled body; Jasmine. I started walking toward her when she looked up and gave a growl.

"Jas? Is that you?" I asked, the growl stopped and I thought I had heard a whimper. _What has gotten into you hermana?_ "Hey, it's alright sis. I just want to talk." Jas slowly got up off the floor and hesitantly walked over to the bed and sat down, I couldn't help but be shocked at what I saw. Jasmine looked different just like what Nyta said, at first she didn't look anything like Jas but if you knew her long enough and looked long enough then you would see it is Jasmine. I walked over to the bed slowly, I didn't want to scare her any more than she already is.

I noticed that her eyes have changed colour, from their ice blues to a topaz colour like the gem stone topaz. And she had longer and pointier teeth, similar to a saber toothed tiger. Her skin definitely is different; instead of her white skin she had fur, sandy coloured fur with brown markings or stripes all over, except her stomach which was sandy coloured. When she turned around to face away from me, I noticed a sandy coloured tail with a brown tip. I even noticed cat ears on top of her head. This is getting freaky.

"Kia, I-I…" Jas started but couldn't say, so she closed her mouth.

"Jazzy, what happened? How did this happen?" I asked, shocked but amazed all at once.

"I don't know. I was in detention when I started noticing what was happening to me," she started. "I was in detention, and I was angry at how Bowley, asked me to explain myself when I punched Stacey, right in the jaw," oh yes, I remember that, Nyta, Don and Raph mentioned it to me at lunch today. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and she continued. "Well, I was about ready to punch something when I noticed my hands. They changed colour, I felt them and I could feel fur. Like cat fur."

"Really?" I asked even more shocked.

"Yea, I don't know why or how it happened, it just did. So I ran out of the room and hid for a while," she continued. _Running and hiding doesn't sound like you Jas_. She seemed to have read my mind "I know that it isn't like me to run and hide but I guess I was feeling scared and upset at my predicament that I couldn't face anyone." Poor Jasmine, and I wasn't around for her, now I'm feeling guilty, letting her go about this all alone. I'm sorry Jas. But something else was bothering me.

"Why didn't you want G to go with Nyta to talk with you?" I asked.

"I didn't want her to scream and run away calling me a freak, plus, you know how she can't keep that big mouth of hers shut," that's actually true. Ria does have a hard time keeping her mouth shut, especially when it comes to big secrets like this for example.

"I know, but she's gonna find out sooner or later. I don't know if you know this but, Gloria can created wind punches" I explained.

"What?" Jas asked turning back toward me and had wide eyes.

"Yea, she told me at lunch. Funny thing was no one noticed who it was, according to Ria," I said.

"Not true, someone did notice. I heard about it, but didn't believe it because it was Gloria, you know," she said.

"Yea I know, but how did you hear about it?" I asked.

"I was in the bathroom for a bit when lunch was over and all of you went to your next lessons. I was in the bathroom and three of Stacey's friends came in to fix themselves up," Jas said, growling.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Alara, Sheridan and Sylvia," Jas answered with a growl and narrowed her eyes. "Alara was the one who said she heard it was Gloria."

"Oh," was all I could answer. I looked down at the floor hesitating to ask my next question. "Did you want to come out and see the guys? They're worried, especially Raph, although he's not admitting to it." I softly chuckled with a smile on my face. I saw her look to me in shock at my question; I guess that's a no then.

"No! How can I? I look like a freak; they probably wouldn't want to know me anymore after seeing what I look like. I look horrible," she started looking away once again. I feel her pain, I mean with what happened last night, still don't know what, but you get it, I couldn't talk to the girls about it. They probably call me freak and not want to be around me. _I completely know how you feel chica_. I sighed and got up, but not before having Jazzy's hand wrap around mine. "You got to promise not to tell anyone about this please?" I looked back at her with honesty.

"Alright, I promise, but remember, we're your friends and we'll stick by you no matter what. That's what friends are for. Alright?" I stated to her as I opened the door and walked out making sure to close the door behind me. I looked up into all my friends faces and saw their curiosity on how it went. I gave them all a small smile to indicate that it was all good. "She's fine, she said she'll be turning in early today. She had a long day," I reassured everyone.

I could tell that Leo didn't believe me; he had this sort of look on his face saying 'I don't believe you'. But I was thankful that he didn't ask anything else about it. I made a promise to Jas to keep her secret, at least until she's ready to tell. But for some reason I can't help but feel as though I know what's she's going through. I felt my head throbbing, a headache? Maybe, but it was much more painful than your average headache. Suddenly I had this some sort of vision or flashback or dream or something.

"_I was in a room, but not just any room my own room. I looked outside and noticed that it was really late. I turned around and looked at everything around the room. I look to the bed and saw someone in there. _SOMEONE'S IN MY BED?!_ I don't know who or how they got in here but I was gonna give them a piece of my mind. As I got to the bed, I noticed this person was tossing and turning, I tried looking at the face, but for some reason, it was blurry._

_The person kept tossing and turning so I tried to shake him or her awake. But to no avail. And what's even funnier is that when I touched them my hand was starting to feel warm. But then it felt like my hand was burning the longer I left my hand on their shoulder. _What is happening?

_Obviously the person woken up and got up, they looked like they wanted to scream but no sound came out. Wonder why? I noticed their skin started glowing a faint red-orange colour that would remind anyone of a flame from a fire; it certainly reminded _ME_ of one. I also noticed that their body was changing. Fur was growing and not just any fur, white fur all over; legs, back, face, sides and stomach. Their white fur looked almost like snow._

_They had black markings on their white fur; the face was shaping into more of what I presumed a cat's face with eyes changing to a ruby red colour. Their arms were becoming like a second pair of legs but it looked like this person walked on their back legs and the front ones, you could almost say that they were their hands instead. I also noticed a tail popped out of nowhere, it too had black marks on the tip. I have no idea on who this person is or what they are. But I noticed them walk to the window and opened it. Once they did, they did the unthinkable; they jumped out and… flew? This person is crazy, flying? No human can fly without a jetpack or plane… then all of a sudden, everything turned black…"_

I then opened my eyes and noticed that I was on the couch in our apartment living room. Tanyta, Gloria, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don were all around me, looking worried. I sat up and rubbed my head, but was pushed back down by Leo.

"Just rest for a bit Kia, you fainted on us," Nyta said as she sat beside me on the couch.

"How, what happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Don't know, you came out of Jazzy's room and told us that she was heading to bed early then all of a sudden you grabbed your head and fell to the ground out cold," G answered.

"Wow, that's strange," I stated. "Also I had some kind of vision or something. And it happened in my room," I told everyone around me.

"Really what happened?" Leo asked curious. So I told them about what I saw, the person in my bed and the strange creature that flew away into the night. Once I told them what happened, they were quiet at first, but then asked me too many questions, that I don't even know the answer to. From who was it in the bed? To who was the creature? I honestly could not answer those questions.

"I don't know. It was all blurry at the start. But even then I had faint knowledge of who it is," is all I could answer.

"That's strange," Nyta said as she and Donnie both placed their chin in their hand in a thinking pose. It was actually kinda cute.

"Well, not that I enjoy this meeting, I think I'll go start dinner. You boys wanna stay?" I asked Leo and his brothers.

"I don't know, I mean, April would want us home soon," Leo answered.

"You live with April O'Neil?" I asked shocked.

"Yea we do. She's our guardian for a while," Mikey answered.

"I've never noticed you four there whenever I come into work. Are you always out at those times or just hiding?" I asked giving a smirk.

"Oh, we're always busy around the time April has her worker there. We didn't even know you work there," Donnie said.

"Well, I do. Anyway, I'm gonna start dinner, so you're welcome to stay if you want," I said as I headed to the kitchen.

"Leo, please can we stay for dinner. PLEASE!" Mikey said, no begged Leo with puppy dog eyes. I guess the older brother can never say no to the little brother. Mikey actually kinda reminds me of my little brother, Andrew. He is such a goofball and loves pranking and being a total pain in the ass. But other than that, he is really caring and always uses these puppy dog eyes that could make anyone do what he wants or get what he needs. But whenever he does it to me, it never works. You see I use to work at a kindergarten back in Australia, and I loved it, the kids would always try to give me those puppy dog eyes but they never worked.

I'm immune to them. But overall the kids were so cute that I couldn't help but smile, laugh, make jokes and change my voice to make them laugh. They just love it.

"Alright, alright, I'll call April and tell her that we're staying for dinner. Happy!" Leo asked his youngest brother.

"Very happy. Thanks bro. Hey, Kiara, what'cha making?" the baby blue eyed teen asked.

"Stew; meat and vegetables, Mikey," I answered from inside the kitchen as I got everything that I needed and started preparing.

"Alright," the young blonde boy said, I looked to him and gave him a smile. "Although, could you not have vegetables in it?" he asked as he made a disgusted look. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry Mikey, but the girls and I love our vegetables, so too bad but you're having them," I announced making him pout even more. I turned back to my cooking and humming a tune.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

I laid in my bed after Kiara left the room, I thought about going out there to see everyone, to see Raph, but I just felt different, strange. I had to go and clear my head, so I went over to the window and opened it to climb out and up to the rooftop and that's where I love to be, to clear my head. New York may not be the cleanest city to breathe but up on the rooftops, its better. I sat on the edge of the roof and closed my eyes while breathing softly in and out.

Since I got cat ears, my hearing has gone up, I could hear a fair bit. In an alley about one block away I could hear an alley cat screeched loudly at something or someone. Usually for normal humans, you would have heard a faint screech, but me I could hear it loud and clear. I opened my eyes and narrowed them as I heard footsteps behind me, I got up slowly making sure I'm still facing the city. I could sense them creeping up behind me, but I wasn't gonna give them the chance. I turned around and pounced on someone.

This person was wearing a black suit that looked almost like pyjamas with a strange red symbol on their chest. It looked like some sort of foot that had three claws, I don't know what it means but it sure didn't smell friendly. Oh, yea, did I forget to mention that I could smell better, and not just better, but I can smell anything; fear, happiness, sad, anger, friendly or unfriendly and even cooler, if anyone is telling a lie or the truth. How cool is that.

Anyway, I knocked this pyjama wearing whacko out with one punch, and again my hand turned to stone, this time I'm not shocked or anything, this time I'm glad. I can give these guys a taste of stone. I was about to hit another guy in the head, I was so close to him that I started swinging my hand, but all of a sudden I felt a major pain hit me in the back of my head. And it stung like a bitch. I grabbed my head and went to my knees in pain.

"You boys, picked the wrong girl and night to tick me off," a rough Brooklyn accent said out of the blue. And I know that voice. Or at least I have heard it before, _Raph?_ I looked up and to my shock, I saw not Raph, but some sort of reptile or amphibian. It, had a shell on their back, almost like a turtle and it was green like a dark forest green. I looked up into their eyes and saw beautiful golden amber eyes, (reminding me of Raph), a red bandanna wrapped around their head and over their eyes. I also noticed some sort of weapons, I can't tell what they were, but I bet that Kia would know. Since she's been learning karate. They looked to be like sharp forks, only the middle one was longer than the two on either side.

"What? Who are you?" I asked. But I didn't receive an answer as the… turtle ran and attacked the pyjama wearing freaks and defeated them all in a matter of minutes. The turtle stood up and twirled his weapons before sheathing them, then slowly turn towards me. Their golden amber eyes softening, I stiffened thinking they are gonna attack me. The turtle approach me and all I could do was stare.

"Hey, you ok?" it/he asked in a Brooklyn accent. _Wait! Brooklyn accent? Could it be…?_

"I'm fine," I answered.

"That's good, well, I'll dispose of these wackbags and you get home," he said.

"Well, actually I live here, in this building with three of my friends," I stated with a growl and I saw him freeze in his place.

"Well, that's good, betcha they are worried about ya now, so if I were you I would go and meet them, and let them know that you're okay," he said.

"Yea, I better, listen, I'm not really good at saying thank you but…" I said with a soft smile. Although I don't know if this is Raph but the voice sure sounds familiar, but I don't want to get my hopes up, it might be someone completely different. Even if he were Raph, surely he would recognize my voice.

"Hey, its ok, I know the feeling. I have trouble saying thank you too. And you know what, don't worry about it. Just remember that you owe me" he asked with a wink, I gave a small smile but it was quickly replaced with a frown as I thought of something. It's a long shot but why not. I stayed quiet for a few minutes before asking.

"…Can I see you again some time to repay you," I asked with a smirk. I breathed in and held my breath.

"Sure. Why not, I mean it's not every day you see another mutant around," he stated. My frown deepened. Mutant? What's a mutant?

"Mutant?" I asked with a tilt of my head, confused.

"Mutant… well, you see… Gah! I'm no good at scientific stuff, my brother probably be better at telling you. He's a scientific geek," he said as he started walking to the edge of the roof and picked up a few of the pyjama wearing freaks and carried them to toss aside. "Right now, you better get back to your home, especially since those Foot goons might turn up again" he jumped off the roof and disappeared from my view.

I walked to the fire escape and descended down to my window and climbed back in, making sure I closed and locked it. I then walked to my bed and sat down, thinking about the turtle, how he sounded familiar and then motioned my thinking to Raph. I'm still debating whether I should go out there, to show Gloria and the boys what I look like, this is a nightmare but at the same time, I'm glad I'm like this, I got someone who can relate to me better.

But… grrr, all these thoughts in my head is giving me a headache. I'm gonna sleep this headache off, such a pain.

So I lay down and closed my eyes, didn't even bother about changing to my night clothes, so I just laid there in the dark and hearing laughter and talking in the kitchen. Meaning the boys have stayed over for dinner, not surprised, it's Kiara's turn to cook. I smiled myself to sleep.

_**Third Person's POV**_

A lone Foot Ninja was running the rooftops back to Foot HQ to report his failure to his master, the Shredder. Shredder ordered all his henchmen to search for the half-demon. But no one knew what the half-demon was supposed to look like so they searched day and night, half at night and half during the day (in disguise of course).

It wasn't until tonight in which a squad of Foot Ninjas noticed a strange creature sitting on the edge of a roof just looking out at the city. Unaware of anyone sneaking up behind them. However, unaware to the Foot Ninjas, the creature knew they were there but made no indication of knowing. It wasn't until the Foot were close enough that the creature pounced and knocked a guy out with a single punch and not just any punch with normal hands but with stone hands. The Ninjas noticed that the creature was female and had fur all over her; this must be the half-demon the ninjas were supposed to find.

As one ninja gave her a hit to the head with a bo, and once she was down they all ascended on her to capture and take her back to their master. But as they approached closer, another figure appeared and the Ninjas knew who it was; one of the freaks, the one wearing the red mask. They fought against him, but weren't successful. They were defeated by the freak, that they had to retreat, not everyone retreated, some were still knocked out on the roof, but the other Foot Ninjas didn't care they just left and dreaded when they returned to Foot HQ, telling their master of their failure.

As the lone Ninja arrived at Foot HQ, he ascended to his master's throne room, he opened the door and saw his master sitting on his throne, looking at him with an expressionless face. The Ninja ran and kneeled down in front of him, head to the ground and shaking slightly in fear.

"Report!" Shredder commanded.

"Well, master, we had the half-demon cornered but then the turtle wearing the red mask interfered, we were defeated and had to retreat, and not achieved our goal" the Ninja answered quickly.

"WHAT?!" Shredder growled. "You return without the half-demon!" he then took a deep sigh and breathed in and out slowly. He grabbed the picture that was sitting on the desk just beside his throne, he picked it up and showed the picture to the Ninja. "Was this what you saw?" he asked. The Ninja looked at the picture and was confused, he shook his head. The picture was of a half-demon that had white fur and black markings, a tail with black tip and ruby red eyes.

"No, my Lord, the creature we saw was more of a light brown colour and dark brown stripes and on her tail. She also had topaz coloured eyes, well, I think it was topaz, it was sort of like yellow and orange together," the Ninja bowed even further, almost lying on the floor.

"Then we have more than just one candidate. Search the city for the two and do not return without them. If so, I would take pleasure in watching you squirm," Shredder growled threatening. The Ninja slowly gulped in fear as he stood up and bowed then ran out to the city once again in search of the half-demon he saw.

_**Raphael's POV**_

As I left the girl on the roof to collect her thoughts and allowed her to return on her own, I joined my brothers and their friends at the table. Kiara was cooking tonight; vegetable and meat stew, and I gotta say, it smells heavenly. Leo had let April know that we were gonna stay for dinner with the girls. If it wasn't for Mikey, we probably be at April's instead. Since we are staying with her while we're going to school, great right? Wrong, I hate school, I hate the teachers and I especially hate all the students, other than my brothers and friends. Still debating about hating Mikey though.

I just sat at the table and listened in on the conversations that were happening. Tanyta and Donnie were talking about technology, boring! Gloria and Mikey were talking about what video games they played and how they won it, not bad but still boring! Leo and Kiara were just chatting about the day and school, more boring! What I did hear in their conversation was something to do with assembly this Friday and these two were performing. I've gotta see this, I gotta get Donnie to create a video camera so we can record Leo and use it as blackmail. This is gonna be sweet.

"Alright stew is done," Kiara said as she placed the pot of stew in the middle of the table and poured some into a bowl. "Dig in guys, don't be shy," she joked with a smirk. I saw her walk off with the bowl in hand, I guess she's gonna take it to Jasmine in her room. Hopefully, Jas is awake enough to eat. Kia returned with the bowl of stew and placed alfoil on top and placed it in the fridge, Jas must be sleeping. She came and sat down and grabbed her own bowl of stew and ate quietly.

"Mm-mm-mm, Kiara this awesome, but wish you could lose the vegetables, they ruin the stew," Mikey said, showing some broccoli on his spoon with a look of disgust on his face. Leo gave him a nudge with his elbow, hard. I saw Kia give a shrug.

"Sorry, Mikey, but as I told you us girls like vegetables in our stew so, I leave it in there. And besides if you don't eat your vegetables how will you ever grow more muscles and impress the ladies. They prefer seeing a guy with muscles on their arms and see them tall as well," Kia said with a smirk, I saw Mikey with his mouth open, and look toward Gloria who was happily eating her stew, then turned his head to look at the broccoli on his spoon and hesitantly placed it in his mouth, he chewed really slowly for a bit but then starting chewing faster. He must like it.

"Oh, man, I never thought vegetables could be this yummy," he said as he continues eating and ate everything in his bowl. He held it up to Kiara. "Seconds please!" Kiara just giggled. We should get Kia to help Mikey eat vegies more often.

"Mikey, just help yourselves, there's plenty for everyone," she said as she continued eating, I could tell she was in deep thought, probably about Jas. but she soon brighten up when Leo started talking with her again. And that was what dinner was like tonight, just talk and Mikey wanting thirds and fourths and so on. Seriously doesn't that kid ever stop eating?

* * *

><p>Dinner was finished and my brothers and I had to leave before April gets mighty pissed off at us. We got up and placed our dishes in the sink, Leo was about to wash them when something gave his hand a whack, to our shock it was Kiara.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a playful glare.

"I was going to do the dishes for you and the girls," Leo replied with a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think so, dude. You're our guests, we don't expect you to wash our dishes for us," Ria came up to us and said with a smirk.

"Well, we thought that we would do them for you as a thank you for cooking," Donnie explained.

"Well, that's really sweet of you boys but I don't want you washing our dishes. Like G said, you're our guests, no need to do us any favours," Kiara said as she moved in front and started doing the dishes.

"Well, ok, awesome, so I think we will head off now, April is probably wondering where we are anyway, so, yea, see ya girls," Mikey said as he raced out of the room to the front door. The others couldn't help but laugh; I just shook my head in annoyance. Such a pain in the ass he is.

"Well, thank you for dinner Kiara and we hope to see you tomorrow again. Bye!" Leo said as he walked to the front door, Donnie following behind him with a wave to the girls. I followed behind them with a wave and a nod to the girls.

We walked out of the apartment and I noticed how dark it was, earlier it wasn't too bad but now I see it became darker. We jumped up to the rooftop and started having a race to April's. Mikey, as always was taunting us at being slow, since he's ahead and is faster, but that didn't stop the rest of us. Leo and I rushed to catch up, Donnie likes taking his time but he is trying to catch up. Leo and I were neck and neck with Mikey now and Leo actually rushed past him and was in the lead now. Better him than Mikey anyway.

I could see April's apartment in the distance and that gave me a boost, I wasn't gonna let Leo, Mikey or Don outrun me, I sped ahead of everyone and now was in the lead. April's place was just a few feet away and I'm still in the lead and I think I'm actually gonna win this. But as I was gonna jump the building to make it to the fire escape outside April's window, a blur of orange and green sped pass me and made me stumbled but luckily since I'm ninja I kept my balance.

I looked up and saw Mikey standing on the fire escape with a big grin on his face. That made me mad, how is it he always does that? It's beyond me. I jumped onto the fire escape beside him and gave him a smack to the back of his head in annoyance.

"Ow! Raph! That hurt!" he complained.

"Quit whining, bonehead and get inside," I growled. Don and Leo made it together, just in time too. We all headed into the apartment to see April sitting on the couch waiting for us. She looked up and noticed it was my brothers and I, she gave a sigh of relief. I guess she got a little too worried, even when Leo gave her a heads up.

"Took you boys long enough," she said as she stood up and gave each of us a hug.

"Sorry April, we stayed longer than we intended to," Leo apologized.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you're alright. Casey said he spotted Foot Ninjas running the rooftops earlier and we didn't know if you four got into a fight with them," she stated.

"Really?" Don asked, "That's odd, the Foot haven't exactly been active for the past few weeks."

"That _is_ odd. What is Shredder up to now?" Leo wondered as he looked out the window. I too looked out the window and wondered what Shredder is up to. Whatever it is, can't be good.

_**Kiara's POV**_

Once the boys have left I did the dishes, I was just finishing them up when I felt strange. My head was pounding once again, but this one felt even worse, like my head was getting hit by a sledgehammer, I closed my eyes trying to relieve myself of the pain. I opened my eyes and noticed something strange…

_"I was in what looked like an alley, I looked around and noticed a gang of sort walking down toward me, I looked around to try and find a place to hide but couldn't find anywhere. I just stood there in my fighting stance. If I couldn't hide, then I'll fight. But as the gang got closer they haven't noticed me, which I'm glad for but one would think seeing someone out and about in plain sight would've been easy._

_But obviously not for these guys. And for some reason, again their faces were blurry, I couldn't tell you who they were but I think I saw a little purple of a tattoo, not sure if that is part of the Purple Dragons or another gang. They were obviously talking; don't know what about so I tried straining my ears, but no matter how hard I try, I can never understand what they are saying. Then out of nowhere I noticed a shadow just beside me, I looked to the shadow and noticed it was the creature from my other vision or whatever._

_I screamed, but it looks like as if they couldn't hear me. The gang obviously saw the creature but didn't care and just continued their walk. The creature was then in front of them, it must have scared the gang for they jumped back a bit. They composed themselves and advanced toward the creature, I wanted to jump in front and protect it but for some reason my body wouldn't listen, it was as if I felt numb and nothing could move._

_It was obvious that the gang wanted to belt the creature but if I couldn't move to stop them, how can this creature protect itself. Sadly all I could do was just stand there and watch. I distinctly heard a growl and it definitely was coming from the creature. I looked to the creature and could see its sharp white teeth. That didn't stop the gang, they kept advancing. Then suddenly the creature pounced on the gang. I was too shock to move or speak, even though I couldn't, I couldn't even close my eyes._

_The creature attacked the men and started scratching and biting the gang and killing them instantly, I felt nauseous, I couldn't stand it. I saw one of the gang members start to run away but not before taking a photo of the creature. I still couldn't move so I watched the creature devour the gang members. Horrible. The creature stopped and turned toward me, I saw the ruby red eyes bore into my hazel-brown, and for some reason I felt this connection to this creature. What is this connection? I honestly don't know, but I scares me. I was then able to close my eyes and next thing I know, I felt this headache back."_

I opened my eyes to see that I'm lying on the floor in the kitchen. Tanyta and Gloria weren't around so they must have went to bed, good. I don't want them to worry like what happened earlier. But this time, it was strange, that creature, I felt a connection, wish I knew what it meant. I can't talk to anyone about this, they might think I'm crazy. So I just finished the dishes and went to bed. I need to sleep, I think I'm hallucinating. But what scared me was the creature ate the men, literally ATE them. I couldn't believe it, so sick. I covered my mouth in order to keep the nausea down and continued my trip to the room.

I walked to my bedroom and changed into my night clothes. I lay in bed and closed my eyes thinking about what the heck just happened. Twice. I allowed my mind to clear and fell victim to sleep.

_**(Dream World)**_

_**"I had no idea on where I am. It's dark and gloomy. There was no life, no light, no nothing, just darkness. I was starting to worry, for its too dark and I couldn't see anything and usually I could see in the dark but not this time.**_

_**Out of nowhere, lights came on and what it showed had me wishing it was still completely black, for in front of me was a horror straight out of a horror movie. I was in April's living room (don't ask me how but I was) and fire was everywhere. What I assume are Gloria's brother and Tanyta's brothers were tied up and knocked out, their parents were tied up as well with April, Casey, my mum and Trent looking scared and worried for their children. I just had to look around for my little brother for I didn't see him with the other children.**_

_**Anyway, I need to find my brother. I kept looking and saw to my horror, Nyta, Ria, Jas and some other girl that I have no idea on who she is, were slaughtered on the floor by the adults. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I looked away and gasp for in the corner I saw; some green turtle like creatures who were huge, like not huge as in big built but huge as in they're bigger and taller than a normal turtle.**_

_**Each one had a coloured bandanna and weapons that were scattered around the floor around them and I saw what looked like a… giant rat; the creatures were beheaded and dumped there. I honestly don't know why but my tears just flowed right out, I couldn't keep them in.**_

_**"NO!" I screamed to my friends and the creatures. "LEO! DON! MIKEY! RAPH! SENSEI! JAS! NYTA! RIA! VENUS!" I have no idea why I'm screaming, I don't know these people, except my three friends. I then heard my mum scream. I looked toward the parents and saw her with tears in her eyes and begging.**_

_**"Please, release my son. You have done what you wanted please, don't take him away from us, please?" she was crying desperately. I heard a sinister laugh and froze, I know that laugh. I looked to the voice and saw to add to my horror, Andrew, there trapped within that monster's grasp. The monster I'm seeing is a man in a metal armour, spikes were poking out everywhere on him, on his shoulders, helmet and even hands and knees. He had red glowing eyes that anyone could pick up on under the helmet.**_

_**"Poor Sharyn, do you really think that I'll just hand him back. True that I have taken them away from you, but I'm not at all satisfied yet. Not until I kill you all and finally take over the Demon World. Haha!" the metal man said holding his hand of spikes, (I think it's called a gauntlet) at my little brother's throat. To be honest, looking at this man, I don't know who he is, but that voice reminds me of someone and I've never heard it while awake but more like in a dream.**_

_**"Are you crazy, you know that won't ever happen, not if Ross has anything to say about it. You should know that out of anyone, Shredder!" I heard Trent say.**_

_**"You obviously don't know do you, with his brothers and sister-in-laws dead as well as his nieces and nephews, he would be weak and easy to defeat," 'Shredder' continued.**_

_**"Not if Kiara has anything to say about it, she will defeat you, with or without us and her friends," my mum said. Mum… "Remember the prophecy?" What prophecy?**_

_**"Of course I do, do you really think that I wouldn't come prepared. Do you really think that your precious daughter will save you all, guess again," 'Shredder' said. "Kiara! Front and centre now." As soon as he said that I was about to object when I heard a gasp and turned to see the parents look toward the window behind them and saw… me, only not me, if that makes sense.**_

_**She looked like me, except had a more darker appearance, I/she had a very, very pale white skin and instead of wearing bright colours like I normally wear, I… I mean she had black clothing that I would never wear, clothing which consisted of a black top that showed more skin than I would like, and a black mini skirt (very mini). She also had thigh high, high heel boots, her hair was raven black, she also had blood red eyes and sharp white teeth, extremely sharp. I just had to look away, I felt disgusted at what Shredder made me/her wear.**_

_**"As you can see, she was willing to join my team of ninjas," he continued**_

_**"No! Kiara, how could you? Why would you do this?" my mum asked still crying.**_

_**"Why? WHY!? You want to know the reason why? Because I am fucking sick of being the one to fix everyone's mess and I don't want to fight the evil, I want to be a part of the evil, evil will win this war," me/she said with a smirk and a chill striking laugh, it made chills run down my spine. But that didn't stop me. I raced toward her to give her a good punch but as I went to bring my fist down, my fist went straight through me/her. Freaky!**_

_**"Mummy! Daddy!" I heard my brother sound out of fear; I looked to him and saw him crying. I knew he was scared, only because he never says 'mummy or daddy' unless he was truly terrified.**_

_**"Pathetic child, you are not needed anymore. Have fun in hell," was the last thing I heard Shredder say before slicing Andrew's throat.**_

_**"NOOO!" I heard Trent, mum and I screamed.**_

_**"ANDREW!" I yelled out. No sooner had I screamed that out, Shredder ended my mother, Trent, April and Casey and Gloria and Tanyta's brother's life**_

_**(END DREAM)**_

"NOOO!" I woke up with a scream, I tried breathing deeply, trying to lower my heart rate, which was drumming in my chest. I noticed that I woke up in cold sweat, but I guess anyone would've done the same, for that nightmare was a horrible one, I couldn't think straight. My breathing felt like I was suffocating and having difficulty in breathing. I heard footsteps heading toward my room. The door burst open and in rushed Tanyta, Gloria and Jasmine who had returned to her normal blonde hair and ice blue eyed self.

They looked at me in worry, my screaming must have woken them up and they rushed in to see if I was ok. I gave them a small smile.

"Kia, you alright?" Nyta asked.

"Yea, we heard you scream blue bloody murder," Ria said as she came over and gave me a hug. I returned it.

"Yea, I'm fine hermanas, just a nightmare," I answered, thankful that my breathing evened out and I could think properly. But I was still shaken up by that nightmare. I'm actually starting to wonder if it was a normal nightmare, it certainly seemed like it, but who were those creatures and how did I know them? I've never seen them before in my life. And plus that man in the metal suit looked freaky too. He certainly did not look familiar to me, but my mother and that knew who he is.

The Shredder.

Who is the Shredder? The only shredder I know is the cheese shredder, it's like a grater, only called a shredder. Don't get it? No I didn't think so. But, seriously, who would call themselves the Shredder. Plus, what creeped me out the most was actually seeing the darker version of me. She looked horrible; I especially hated the way she dressed. Never in a million years would I ever wear that out in public. I shivered at the thought.

I couldn't tell the girls about this nightmare, they probably won't understand it either and I don't want them to worry about me anymore than they already are. I looked to my friends and still noticed the worry in their eyes.

"You sure?" Jas asked.

"I'm sure, Jas. I'm positively fine. It was just a nightmare, I'll get over it," I answered _but it sure felt real_. "Go back to bed girls. Sorry for waking you up."

"No problemo chica, I'm sure you would have done the same to us. Night," Ria said as she walked out of the room, after giving me one last hug. Jas followed her but still held the worry look upon her face. I hate it when people worry about me, I can't stand it. Nyta wasn't far behind them, but she stayed a little longer and gave me a long hug. One that I gladly accepted.

"We're always here for you hermana. Don't forget it," she said as she got up off the bed and walked out of my room, back to her own. Heh, it's funny how the words I said to Jas a while ago were said back to me. Words certainly come back to you in some way, shape and form. I lay back in my bed staring up at the ceiling and kept thinking about that dream. First, it was some sort of vision after talking with Jas then another sort of vision when I finished washing dishes and now the nightmare to end the day. What a strange day. And the most important question I'm asking myself now is what the heck is going on with us? With me?

_**Mysterious Female's POV**_

I had felt strong vibrations from three of the elements; earth, air and fire. That means that one of the three could be the princess I'm looking for or all three of the elements being in one person and could be her. _Where are you princess?_ I screamed in my head. I have to keep looking for her, but I better report first. I conjured up my fire ring to contact my master. I bowed before the ring.

"My Lord, I have news," I said, still not sure whether it's good or bad news.

"Speak," my master had said.

"I could feel three vibrations from earth, air and fire. Either one or all could be the one I'm looking for," I answered, bowing to my master.

"Hm. Very interesting. If she has discovered three of the elements already then it won't be long before she will need to return here and take her place as well as be prepared for the upcoming battle," my master had said.

"Forgive me my Lord, but shouldn't _I_ be next? I mean I _am_ the oldest and know more about our way of life and our battle strategies then she would know in a night," I said.

"Yes, true but the legend said that a half-demon would take over, once they have found their inner power, as well as when I pass on. Now find her and don't report back until you have," he said before disconnecting, leaving me in my thoughts. _Why am I even bothering with finding her, seriously?_ I couldn't help but think about what my master had said got me furious. _Fine, if that's the way you want to play, I'll play along with my own game; I should be next in line, not the younger princess. So if I find her, kill her and say there was a terrible accident, I'll be next. Hahaha_ I chuckled evilly while heading off to try and find the princess.

**Author's Note:** And chapter 9 is done. Slowly getting back into the writing fame. But not quite there. Sorry for the long wait.

Oooo, now things are getting interesting, Kiara - fireballs, Jasmine - stone fist, Gloria - wind blowing; what will Tanyta's power be? And does she have any? We'll find out. And who is this 'mysterious female' and 'lord' that she keeps contacting? And what about the legend, creepy. Questions, questions, well, to find out keep in touch and this story will tell you all that you need to know R&R will be appreciated. Update will happen whenever I get the chance. Don't go too far away and keep an eye out for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Here is Chapter 10, we are getting closer to discovering about the Princess that is supposed to be the saviour, and discovering who the mysterious people are that has been appearing. And close to when the girls will meet the turtles in their true form. And we are getting close to the big war, so just sit back, read and enjoy! Please make sure to review. I like to say a big thank you to I Love Kittens Too who helps me with my Spanish and to Halloween Witch who is my beta reader, a big THANK YOU to you. Now without further ado, let's get on with the story.

And on further note, so so so so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SO SO *deep breath* SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! For keeping you all waiting, honestly didn't mean it. My beta reader, has been very busy to check over my work, which is totally understandable to me and I wish I had this sooner, but Halloween Witch thank you for being my beta reader and sorry if I'm making you feel guilty but it's alright. Honestly, I understand you being busy and not getting around to it, I get that too. And it's not just my beta reader either, I've been having major writers block also. So I'm sorry and here is the long awaited Chapter 10.

**Chapter 10: Kiara Meets the Turtles**

**_Raphael's POV_**

I woke up to my alarm blaring at six am just like my brothers, to be ready to head to the lair for training at seven am. I don't know why I bothered waking up an hour early, I need more sleep so I closed my eyes for a while longer. I don't know how Leonardo can get up at this time every morning of the year. It's too early to be wide awake. And I'm not the only one who complains.

Anyway, back to me, I was just making myself comfortable for more sleep and trying to remember my dream with Jasmine in it. We were on a date, by the beach, we talked and laughed and fought, of course playful. We had leaned in and were about to kiss when the alarm had gone off. I tried finding that place again and see how it would play out more, when I felt like I was rocking. It felt like I was on a boat in the harbor just rocking back and forth. It was making me nauseous. I came to consciousness enough to know why I'm rocking.

"What?" I said groggily and angrily that the rocking had interrupted me getting comfortable and making me lose my thoughts on Jas again.

"Time to get up Raph, its six thirty and we need to get to the lair for training before we head to school. Now get up," I heard the voice of Fearless himself. I grumbled out curses so that he couldn't hear. I hate it when he acts all high and mighty. All the time, gotta act like Splinter Jr.

"Fine, I'm getting up," I said grumpily as I swatted his hand away, the only response I got was nothing, just silence. _He must of left. Good._ I checked the clock and sure enough it said six thirty. _Man. Time sure does fly when you're trying to remember a dream._ I got up and placed my mask on my face, (my brothers and I slept in our turtle forms), and put my sais in my belt, once I put that on as well as my elbow and knee pads, I headed out to the living room to see my brothers already there waiting. We walked to the basement in April's shop and headed out the big hole that was made back when we were trying to visit April without Karai finding out about us still alive.

That was the time Leo had to go to Japan to visit some Ancient One to calm himself down again, after that last big fight we had on Shredder's ship. I remember it clearly. We were fighting Shredder and Karai on the spaceship that his men built for him to leave Earth and return to the Utrom homeworld and take over, and destroy other worlds along with it.

It started off with Shredder having a farewell party for himself at his place, inviting all these high class people and the mayor himself. My brothers, father and I were to stop him from leaving. We had help from April, Casey, Leatherhead and Professor Honeycutt. The Professor was the one to override all of the buildings security and bypass everything as well. Leatherhead was helping Don in the sewer tunnels, Master Splinter and Leo were waiting for the grids to go down on a rooftop, and Mikey and I caught a ride on a cart full of food, wheeled by Casey into the party while April distracted the guard out front.

We found out that Shred-head was going to be leaving by spaceship to go back to the Utrom homeworld to take his revenge and send his vengeance all over the galaxies. We got on board of the ship and tried to get Honeycutt to take control of the ship to steer it away. But it wasn't easy, the Shredder and Karai arrived where we were and attacked us. We fought him off for a bit, and after a while we all were battered and injured. Leo was stabbed in his left shoulder by Karai herself. Mikey's BOTH legs were broken and Don's right arm was broken, Master Splinter was burnt and all of my body was killing me especially my jaw.

After all the fighting, we were left alone to think of a way out. And it came down to having no choice but to blow up the ship with us inside, it was a decision we all made, especially if it meant to destroy Shredder. We were about to blow the ship up when all of a sudden we found ourselves in a type of infirmary bandaged and all. We found out that it was the Utroms who saved us, bandaged us up and sent us back to Earth to rest. Not before we found out how many people Shredder killed; over four million. Whole planets. And found out the verdict. Guilty. He was sentenced to eternity on some ice frozen asteroid, where there was no way of his escape. And we are all glad for that.

After that we were sent back to Earth and we decided to go up to Casey's grandma's farmhouse to rest and recuperate. Mikey as usual complained and Leo became moody. Angry, even angrier than me, at first I didn't mind him acting tough, I even joked that we should get Karai to stab him more often but after a while it had gotten worse, to the point where he cut Splinter on the head, our own father, by his own sword. So he was sent away to Japan to learn to control this anger. He was away for months. Months. I'm actually quite surprised that Master Splinter didn't send me off to control my temper.

And when he came back home he was a totally different turtle. He found Don, Mikey, Splinter and I and brought us back together and into a new home, a pumping station. To get separated and having to move was due to Karai and her ninjas attacking to destroy us, but they never had the chance, even if they had thought so. Eventually Leo went to face Karai and I don't know what happened but somehow she didn't continue to attack us anymore. And for a year, almost, they didn't attack us, but now since last night, when I stopped the Foot from attacking this woman, I'm not too sure now.

Anyway, we left the building and ran through the sewers to make it to the lair for training. We made it to the lair in a good ten minutes. As we went into the lair, we headed toward the dojo and saw Master Splinter already there waiting for us. He was standing a few feet away from the door, facing us. My bros and I walked in and took our positions on our knees in front of Sensei to start our lesson. Today we were doing our usual katas then moved onto doing some sparring, Mikey/Leo and Don/me. We always do sparring after katas. I don't mind, I just would like more excitement every once in a while.

* * *

><p>"Yame," Splinter called for us to stop, we all ceasefire and looked toward him. "Let's make this more interesting shall we?" he said with a grin. I'm sure he read my mind from the start of training. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, attack me with your weapons."<p>

"WHAT!" my bros and I said together. Our eyes were wide in disbelief, he's gotta be joking, right?

"But why Sensei?" Leo asked. That's a no, he wasn't joking.

"To see if you have learnt anything from what I taught you just now," Splinter answered. "Take your time at attacking, my sons." I didn't waste any time in waiting and just attacked, it was over in a blink of an eye, I rushed in to attack, but ended up on my shell behind him, I looked at Master Splinter and saw that he hadn't moved at all, unless he pushed me down, then turned back, but I put my money on the first. Michelangelo was next he came at Splinter fast and almost got a hit, but his nunchucku was caught as he was tossed behind Splinter as well and landed on his plastron about a foot from me.

Donnie was next he wasn't fast and he wasn't strong, but put a stick in his hand and he's one hell of a machine. He swung his bo staff at Splinter and again, like Mikey, the staff was grabbed by Sensei and Don was thrown around and hit the wall near the doorway, sliding down and sitting in place groaning in pain. Leo was last and unlike the rest of us, he lasted longer; like he always does, but like us, he also ended up on his side in front of Splinter.

"Not bad my sons. Although, I sensed that you four are too confident," Splinter said.

"We're never too confident, but we are confident enough Sensei," I corrected.

"Yes, and with that amount of confidence, it could be your downfall. Take this lesson into mind that being over confident can lead you to disaster," Sensei finished talking then he headed out of the dojo, heading back to his chambers to meditate, I presumed. When we had finished, we headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8am. We have school in half an hour; we'll make it in plenty of time.

Mikey took his place as the chef and Don, Leo and I sat down at the table. Out of all of us Mikey was the cooking king, although I'll never admit it to him so he can get a swelled head. Leo burns just about anything, even water. Donny can cook, but being busy with his inventions that he creates, he reckons he doesn't have time to cook but has time to eat. I don't cook, I mean I can cook, but I prefer not to. I glanced at the clock again, finding that it was only eight fifteen by the time Mikey finished cooking. _The girls will probably be at school right now._

We ate in silence until we finished everything. We then washed our dishes and left them on the rack to dry, we'll fix it up once we get back. We headed out of the lair to the manhole closest to the school. Leo went up first activating his watch; he lifted the lid up slightly to see if the coast is clear. He moved the manhole cover and gave us the signal to follow him and so we did, but not before activating our own watches. As we stepped inside the school, the bell went. We are too good. We rushed into the school fast and stealth-like, to our classes.

_**Mysterious Female POV**_

Have you ever had this feeling where you are led to a place based on a feeling? I know I have, in fact it happened not long ago, when I had felt those vibrations. All three vibrations of fire, air and earth, have led me to this apartment building on Twenty-Ninth Street. The fourth floor to be precise. I just had to snoop around the place to find the reason to why the vibrations led me here. But first, I need a disguise. I'm sure everyone will be excited to see a cat-like person with pointed ears, green cat-like eyes and goldie-brown fur, as well as black hair. Yea, that sure will go down well. I looked around the apartment and noticed a room for staff only.

I walked to the door and opened it, I noticed what looked like a locker room, with all these lockers in a row, all had a name on them and a picture. I guess they have too many cleaners here that they forget who's who. I looked around for the best disguised. It wasn't until I got to the middle where I found the perfect one. It was a girl who looked like she was Brazilian but with a hint of American in her. What? I like learning about Earth's countries.

Anyway, I changed my appearance to look like this girl, Leona Davis. She had black hair with blue streaks and have these mahogany brown eyes. I then opened her locker and pulled out her 'maid' outfit, which consisted of a blue knee-length dress, a white apron and white tennis shoes, with white socks. I placed my black hair up in a bun, good thing I didn't have to change my hair colour, all I had to do was add the blue streaks.

I walked out of the room after checking myself in the mirror, I actually didn't look too bad for a maid. I then walked down the hall and tried sensing the vibrations on which room it's coming from. But so far, I cannot feel anything. I guessed it was still early morning, students would be at school and adults were at work or something. For some reason the vibrations I feel, it felt like they were coming from teenagers who were still at school. Hmm… I guess I'm gonna have to wait them out.

What fun. Now what to do while waiting?

* * *

><p>It was now afternoon, and if memory serves me right, school should be out and its students heading home right now. And if my hypothesis is correct than, the vibrations are coming from teenagers. I'm just hoping to find the princess before I have to return to Demontopia to stop the evil that is coming.<p>

At this point I was just looking through this apartment where it looks like it is being occupied by four girls.

Obvious reason; its clean.

And there is this aroma in the air, women perfume that is. It was a beautiful aroma, of rose petals and bamboo. It smelled heavenly.

I had just finished looking through this room, that wasn't overly big but big enough to hold even two people. A double bed with navy blue sheets and sky blue quilt with butterflies that look 3D and matching pillows was in the middle of the room, a wardrobe was in the corner just inside the door as you walk in. A desk in the other corner behind the door. It was covered in things, some work books more than others, I had a look through them and what I found looked to be some sort of story this person was writing.

It was actually pretty good. It was about a faraway place where a female warrior was to wed a man of the enemy to end the war that was happening. But the female warrior didn't wanna marry this particular person, for he was evil and that she had her heart set on someone else. Her father found out and ordered this man, who had capture his daughter's heart, to be killed. He was sent to the dungeon to await his fate, the woman's father told her the terrible news and she had no choice but to marry the evil. She wasn't happy about it that's for sure. Eventually the wedding came and it was up to the 'I dos', she was hesitant on the two small words, then someone objected, it was the man who captured her heart. Of course the female warrior was ecstatic, and so far that's all I've read.

This girl who wrote this story must still be finishing it. I took one last look around the room before leaving to head back out. I still can't find where the vibrations were, they must not be back yet. I walked out of the apartment and walked down the hallway. I had just made it to the elevator to go down, when suddenly, I could feel the three vibrations get stronger, I need to observe these vibrations before I announce myself, and to do that I need to hide. I ran into the door that said 'staff only,' once again, to get out of these itchy clothes and to change back to my original form as well as to spy on these people.

I opened the door silently and only a little bit so I could see who the vibrations were coming from. I noticed four girls walking out of the elevator. The first girl, I saw had short black hair with brown eyes and looked full American, somewhere from the West. The second girl I saw was a brown-haired girl with emerald green eyes, she looked to be part Spanish and part American. The third was an ice blue eyed, blonde haired girl who looked Canadian, she also looked to be younger then the two mentioned. The last girl looked to be the oldest. She looked to be Australian, but there also seems to be something else there that I can't place, something almost… foreign. She had golden-brown hair, just like the colour of my fur, and hazel-brown eyes.

I feel the vibrations from the blonde, brown and golden-brown haired girls. So one of them has to be the princess… maybe… possibly… a little… or it could be someone else, like the black haired girl, she's calmer than the others, besides the golden-brown haired one. I don't have a clue.

I think this is classified as good news now, better contact my Master. I conjured up a small fire ring, so not to blow my cover from these other girls as they were passing.

"Master, I've got great news," I whispered.

"Report on your findings," my Master commanded.

"Of course, Master. I may have found her this time. I've felt the vibrations leading to an apartment building on Twenty-Ninth Street, fourth floor. I felt the vibrations coming from three of the girls who are occupying this apartment floor," I answered. I showed him the four girls.

"Hmm, this is good news. Very good. Keep a good eye on the three girls, one of them has to be the heir," my Master replied.

"Of course Master," I disconnected and looked back out of the door, and just faintly saw the blonde girl walk lastly into the room where I just was. This is going to be fun and exciting, finally we are getting somewhere close to finding the princess and the war should be over. But that's too much to wish, gotta find the princess first. So I'm gonna go and do what my Master said, keep an eye on all four girls. Easier said than done.

_**Third Person's POV**_

A lone figure was walking through the allies until they came up to the building that they were meant to be. The figure step inside the basement, made sure no one was around before stepping into the light. The figure turned out to be male, long blonde hair placed in a ponytail, he almost looked like a mountain with big muscles, he had three red claw marks on his left cheek, two tattoos on both his arms. On his left arm he had what looked like a dragon, coloured purple. On his right arm he had what appeared to be a foot with three claws. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, the sleeves looked to be ripped off and black pants with black dress shoes.

He was holding something in his big meaty hands. Whatever he had it wasn't good. He looked around to find the perfect spot to place the object. He spotted a corner in which looked like no one ever went there and he could see why. Oil spilt everywhere, no one bothered to clean it up it seems. He stalked over to the corner and placed the object down. The man, spotted a blanket and covered up the object and walked back out of the basement into the alley.

He grabbed the remote from inside his pocket in his black pants and looked at the big red button on it. It was the only button placed on the black remote. Who knows what the button activates. Whatever it is can't be good.

_**Kiara's POV**_

We made it home after a long day of school, now I got work so I have to get ready and head to '2nd Time Around'. I walked outside the building in my blue spaghetti strap top underneath a sky blue turtleneck jacket, along with black skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. I walked down the street heading to April's place. Maybe, if I'm lucky I might see Leo there. Hopefully, if he's not busy that is.

I made it to April's store and walked inside and placed my bag in her office.

"Hey, April!" I called out to her as I walked back out of the office and went to scope out the artefacts, see if there were anything new.

"Hey. How are you?" she answered as she was cleaning off dust from these beautiful figurines, it was of the Duchess of Cambridge, Kate Middleton holding her son, George. And others of different women that looked to be from different eras. Like in the old Victorian times.

"I'm great. How are you?" I asked back.

"Wonderful. We got ourselves some orders to be sent off, so if you want to go to the office and take off what isn't needed and grab what is needed and place in packages. And if you get a chance, would you be able to take them to the post-office to send them off?" she asked.

"Sure, I can do that," I answered. I walked to the office and sat down in the seat to start this order. I searched the orders on this email that April has to receive these orders and see that someone would like to have a dolphin figurine. One that looks like two dolphins that are jumping out of the water, a glass figurine, even more fragile. I go out into the shop to see if April has it within her shop. I spotted it on the top shelf, higher than me. So I need a ladder, which I went to retrieve one.

Once the ladder was in place and I was sure that it was stable, I climbed up the ladder and grabbed the figurine with both hands and slowly descended down the ladder. It wasn't until I got to the last step that I slipped. I was falling back fast and the figurine was thrown from my hands. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, I watched as the object fell to the floor, about to be smashed into thousands of pieces. I tried reaching for it but I couldn't get to it, I was too short. Suddenly out of nowhere, I saw a tanned hand reach out and grabbed the figurine, and somehow managed to catch me too. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked up into the face of my hero and saw that it was Leo, finally, I get to see him today. He gave me a smirk, and I gave a sheepish smile back.

Thank god that Leo was around or I would have been in deep shit with April, trust me, she's an awesome girl to talk to and that but get her mad, then boy watch out, her hair (if possible) would've turned to flame.

"Thanks Leo," he put me down and gave me the figurine back. "April would have killed me if that broke. It's gotta be sent off to a customer, so I can't have it broken, otherwise, I'm in deep shit with both the customer AND April," he gave me that lovely smile that I love so much.

"It's no trouble," he answered. "April, can get that way a bit at times. I remember a while ago now, when my brothers and I were helping her with cleaning this place up to be opened once again, Raph and Mikey both broke their fair share of china's and all that glass. Casey too." To be honest, that's nothing new. I kinda found out that Casey is a major klutz from April. With Raph and Mikey, I've seen it happen a few times. But I'm not going to bore you with that story at the moment.

Leo and his brothers told me and the girls their adventures and bad moments. One of them being April's store being destroyed and rebuilt. Don't know how the place was destroyed but it somehow was, they never went into detail. We didn't pressure them either. Well, that'll be a lie, Gloria decided that she had to know so she asked them all these questions, but they weren't comfortable so we dragged her out of the room and told her to stop asking and show her that they were uncomfortable.

"That's not surprising really" I said while giggling. I walked back to the office to pack this figurine in bubble wrap and foam and placed into a small enough box that it fits into. I wrote the address on the top of the box, taped it up and placed it to the side, then went to search for the next order. Of course, while I was doing this, Leo was helping. He didn't want to be helpless, he wanted to help. Who was I to deny his hospitality? A few minutes later it was my break, I sat down on a couch with Leo beside me and we started having a conversation. Mainly about this coming Friday, our assembly duet that we have to do.

"Well we'll need to practice our singing and eventually rehearse with the instruments. How does after work sound to you?" he asked.

"Hmm, sounds great. I'm not cooking tonight, instead its Gloria's turn. So I'll meet you down here after work and then we'll go somewhere private?" I answered.

"Sounds good" he replied. He told me about not wanting his brothers to know about this. But since we talked about it last night, I doubt the boys didn't hear in on us, but being ninjas, it wouldn't surprise me if they did hear us. But I completely understand, so we'll go to a secret spot just for the two of us and practice. We gotta get this right."

"But before we can do anything, I gotta get back to work" I said as I got up and walked back to the office to continue what I was doing. So far, I packed up five boxes. I searched for any more orders, and found none, zip, zero, nada. Well, that's great. I gotta let April know that I'm gonna take these to the post office. "Hey, April. There weren't any more orders so I'm gonna send these off and be back shortly."

"Sure, Kiara. Be careful, don't want anything bad to happen now" she cautioned me.

"Thanks, will do April," _don't I know it._ I had so many encounters with the bad things in this city so far. I picked up the five boxes (luckily they were small boxes) and was heading to the door, now here is where I'm gonna be juggling a bit, I tried holding the boxes in one hand and tried opening the door, but nope, not gonna work, the packages ended up wobbling a bit too much in the one hand.

"Woah! Easy there," luckily for me, Leo was still around, cause suddenly, strong arms stopped the wobble and grabbed at least three of the boxes, leaving me two to carry. "Thought they weren't to be broken" a smirk was placed on his face. I rolled my eyes but a smile was on my face as well.

"They aren't but juggling five small boxes isn't easy" I said. He reached out to me and took the other two, I raised my eyebrow and handed him the boxes.

"See, easy. Nothing to it," he teased. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Show off," I teased back. I went to open the door but Leo beat me to it. Somehow he balanced the five boxes on one hand and opened the door with his other.

"Ladies first," he said as he gave a light bow and gestured for me to walk out first.

"What a gentlemen," I smirked then giggled. I walked out of the door, Leo close behind, he shut the door and walked beside me.

"So we taking these to the post office?" he asked.

"Yea, I need to send them off, so they can be delivered to the right person on time," I answered. As we both walked, we continued talking and joking between ourselves.

* * *

><p>We made it to the post office and walked up to the desk. There we met an elderly man with white hair, reading glasses and he looked to be about 5'5 maybe shorter. He had grey eyes and was dressed in his uniform of a white shirt under a red jacket and black pants.<p>

"Good afternoon ma'am, sir. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I would like to send these off today, if that's not too much trouble?" I asked looking at the man with a smile.

"No trouble at all. We'll deliver it as soon as possible," he answered. "Was there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you, that'll do. Thanks again. Bye," I answered as I waved and walked out with Leo beside me. We walked back to '2nd Time Around' still talking and joking.

* * *

><p>We arrived back to the shop and walked inside, "April, we're back" I called out to her as she came down the stairs with a cup of coffee.<p>

"Were there any problems?" she asked as she went behind the counter as a customer just walked past us.

"No troubles at all" I answered. "Hey April, is it alright if I clock out a little early? Leo and I need to practice for this assembly coming in two days."

"Oh sure, you were a great help today, I don't think I would've been able to do those packages and be able to deliver them today, not with everything else I had to do," she replied as I waved her compliment off.

"No worries, I'm happy to help with anything you need, chica. Well, see you tomorrow," I said as I grabbed Leo's hand and dragged him outside.

"Make sure you bring him back before ten, school is tomorrow you know," she said with a playful smirk.

"I'll drag him back before then, April, don't worry. See ya!" I replied with a giggle as Leo and I walked out of the shop and walked to the alley, don't ask me why, but we did.

"Let's go, I know the perfect place," he said as he stopped and turned his back to me. I looked at him confusedly. "Hop on, I'll get us there faster." I got on his back still confused and slightly scared. I don't know where we are going and Leo is carrying me on his back and he's climbing the fire escape up to the rooftop, he better not be doing what I think he's doing.

"Leo, are you sure about this, what if we fall?" I asked scared.

"You're not scared are you?" he said, I could sense he had a smirk. "A tough girl who can beat up street gangs like you, scared of heights?"

"No, course not, but are you absolutely sure that this is safe?" I asked.

"Of course, I do this all the time," he answered.

"And I bet you never had extra weight like me on your back?" I asked.

"No, but there's always a first," he replied. "Don't you trust me?" he turned his head as much as he can, so I could see his eyes, not the best but better than nothing, and noticed there to be protectiveness and truth. He won't drop me. There's no doubt about it.

"Yes, I do trust you Leo. But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you" I said as a little joke. He chuckled and started his running and jumping over the rooftops. I just held onto him tightly, hoping not to fall. It wasn't long before Leo stopped at the docks, where we could walked along the beach. This place is the best to practice without any interruptions.

"Well, here we are" he said as I got off of his back.

"So this is the place? It's perfect!" I exclaimed as we both walked along the beach further away from the docks.

**_Third Person's POV_**

A lone female figure was jumping the rooftops following a certain couple to make sure her theory is correct. To see if one of the two is the princess that she is looking for. Her black hair was blowing in the wind as she raced across the rooftops to the docks where she saw the couple were heading to. The female figure arrived at the docks and saw footprints in the sand heading along the beach.

She followed the footprints to find the couple a fair way away, she walked closer but stayed out of sight. She could hear them sing, and to her they sounded heavenly together. Like PB&J on a sandwich, they just harmonized their voices together, it was beautiful. _Must be practicing for something,_ she thought, which the couple were. The two eventually laid down on the beach looking up at the sky to see beautiful stars twinkling. Living in a city can be a pain, you can't see any stars at night for there was polluted air and bright lights everywhere. The two had eventually finished their beautiful singing and started talking, while looking up at the sky, the figure hiding, strained her cat-like ears to listen in.

"Hey, Leo" the girl sounded out. The boy, Leo, gave an 'hmmm' in acknowledgement as he continued looking up at the stars. The girl took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you think I'm a freak?" the girl sounded sad.

"What?" the boy asked as he looked toward the girl with a serious face. "No, Kiara, you're not a freak. You never were one, and you're definitely not one now."

_That is so sweet of you Leo,_ the girl, Kiara, thought.

"You are beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever met," he was looking at her with a look, this look was so genuine, it showed kindness, gentleness, but what showed the most within those hazel eyes was love. Kiara looked back at him with the same look, but with a mix of happiness, gratefulness and sadness.

"Well, thanks for the compliment Leo, but I sure feel like one, with what happened the other day," Kiara stated sadly. The figure was intrigued at this point. "I mean, what kind of human, shoots fireballs?" the female figure's eyes grew wide, shocked at hearing this. _She has to be the one I'm looking for, she just has to be,_ she thought.

"You are NOT a freak, Kia. Trust me, I know what a freak is and you're definitely not one. So please don't ever call yourself one," Leo said.

"And how would you know what a freak is, Leo. It's not like you have any powers or major secrets to hold that could classify you're a freak" Kiara growled out, sitting up and looking out at the ocean. Leo visibly winced, which she didn't see, she doesn't realise that she hit the nail on the head. Leo's heart felt like it cracked in half, she took a deep breath, still not looking at the boy "I'm sorry Leo. I think we should head back now" she got up and slowly started walking back the way they came from, looking sadly down at the sand.

"Hey, Kiara! Wait up!" Leo yelled as he got up and ran after her. He caught up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around so he could look into her eyes. "I know what a freak is, more than you know. And not just me, but my brothers know to."

"How?" she looked to be on the verge of crying. Tears were glistening in the hazel-brown eyes, she looked up into hazel ones.

"Trust me, I want to tell you, but would we still be friends?" Leo asked softly. He sighed as he lost himself in her hazel-brown eyes "Look, Kiara. It's complicated. I know because I'm a freak." He continued. "You're wrong about one thing. I do have a major secret, but you wouldn't understand." They continued walking.

"How do you know I won't understand? I shoot fireballs, FIREBALLS, Leo, nothing can get any weirder then that" Kiara stated as she was getting frustrated.

"Believe me, it can, and again it's complicated, but I can't tell you, trust me," Leo answered sadly. _At least not yet._ The black haired boy sighed as he looked in her eyes and noticed the tears glistening in them.

"Let's just get back home then," the girl said as she walked off, the boy following closely behind. Good going Leo, ruin the night. He inwardly sighed. The rest of the travel was made in silence. Leo and Kiara didn't know what else to say to each other after that heated little argument. They both felt guilty for different reasons, Kiara; for yelling at the boy of her dreams and Leo; for not being able to tell the girl of _his_ dreams about his true appearance.

The female figure who witnessed it all was following them back to the apartment but keeping her distance. It looked to her as if the girl broke away and started walking by herself, but the boy was trying to keep up with her, but it seems like she doesn't want him close. The girl; Kiara ran off and it looked like she lost him, but then the bad thing happened. The female figure followed the girl to make sure she is safe, she couldn't see the boy, so she figured that he gave up and went back home, boy, was she wrong.

**_Kiara's POV_**

I can't believe I yelled at him, I'm so ashamed of myself. How could I yell at my friend, one that could potentially be something more to me. I sure hope so, but I don't think he'll want to even know me after that. I just need to get away before I make it worse, _I'm sorry Leo, I'm so sorry._ I could feel the tears flowing out of my eyes, I don't want him to see them, I can't see him. I ran and ran til I was out of breath so I went down an alley, unfortunately it was a dead end. And wouldn't you believe it, a group of what appears to be Purple Dragons were at the end, and what's even more surprising was that there was no Spike.

I wonder what happened to him, he made this fun, not so much as almost raping me, but the part where I messed him up badly, his bald head, scorched face and hands you name it. But seeing these new faces, I'm getting a little worried, but no matter what I will go down fighting, no matter who it is. The men started approaching me and of course I backed up, didn't want to get into this fight, not tonight. They sped up their approach and ended up cornering me.

"Well, what do we have here boys?" one of the boys who seems like the leader or second-in-command or whatever said. He looked to be coated in muscles. Short green hair in a ponytail, an earring in his left ear and a Purple Dragon tattoo on his chest winding up to his face. I think I'll call this one Dragon Face.

"Stay back," I growled lightly trying to scare them, of course it wouldn't, I mean, a young woman threatening a group member, of course they wouldn't take it seriously.

"Oh, come on baby. Wes gonna have some fun," he said, I could smell alcohol on him.

He's drunk. Great!

Since the threatening growl didn't work, I did the next best thing, what a woman can do. One man, Dragon Face, approached starting to unzip his pants, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He grabbed his lower region and fell to his knees. I love making a rapist man feel uncomfortable, that should teach them before they attack another woman. I gave a right hook to the man who was holding my right arm. And then swung my right hand to give the man on my left a punch in the nose. They let go of me and grabbed hold of where it hurt.

I was about to give them another injury when all of a sudden, someone pushed me, really hard into the wall and I hit my head, hard also, I feel like I'm on the verge of unconsciousness, but I had enough strength to look up and see who pushed me. It looked like a behemoth, he was like a mountain of muscle, it was hard to pick out certain features but enough to say he was _huge_. My eyes started drooping more and the last thing I heard was a fight happening. Then it all went dark.

* * *

><p>I awoke with no idea of what the time is. I looked around and saw that I definitely wasn't home or in that alleyway I was in.<p>

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular while rubbing my head. _Wow, why is it that every time someone wakes up, looks around then asked the most common question 'where am I?' huh, pathetic if you ask me. Plus I feel like I'm in a movie with that question. Strange. And why is my head still hurting?_ Anyway, I sat up and looked around, noticing that I was in some sort of infirmary or something with a computer and hospital supplies. I hate hospitals. Don't know why, but they give me the creeps. So, once I sat up and looked around, I decided to get up, so I did so, slowly to make sure that I wasn't dizzy or anything. I wasn't, which was good.

Once I was up, I headed towards the door and headed out. As I exited the room, I noticed that I have arrived in a hallway with other doors.

_I wonder where they lead to._

I went to the first door and peered in. It was a bedroom with orange coloured walls and a double bed, with orange blankets and sheets sprawled everywhere. There was also a desk at the end of the bed, up against the wall in the far right corner, the bed being in the far left corner. A TV on one side of the desk and on the other side a sketch pad with pencils and pens as well as textas, crayons and coloured pencils. _This person must love sketching. Kinda like Gloria._ I chuckled at the thought, maybe these two will be good for each other, this has to be a guy, I mean no woman or girl is usually this messy. This room is bloody dirty, comics strewn all over the floor same with pizza boxes, this guy loves pizza.

I closed the door and headed to another door. I peered inside the room and noticed that it was another bedroom. But with their walls painted red and black, red blankets and sheets sprawled yet again on the double bed. The bed being in the far right corner this time. A small table with a TV on it in the far left corner at the end of the bed as well. I noticed it to be a little neater than the other room, but still messy all the same. I also noticed weights on the floor in the centre, how can this person, man, walk around this room with all the weights in the way. I don't have a clue. This person kind of reminds me of Jasmine.

I closed that door and went to another door, which leaded to… another bedroom. _Should've guessed._ This particular one was one that Tanyta would love. This room had purple walls, purple blankets and sheets all neat and tucked in on yet another double bed; the bed I noticed also had some dust on it as well, almost as if no one has slept in it for days. I noticed the room to be messy with gadgets and other cool inventions that I know that Tanyta would love to tinker with.

I chuckled at that thought. I noticed there to be a computer in the front left corner close to the door; it looked almost as if someone sleeps there instead. _Whoever this person is, they really need to know the comforts for sleep is in a bed, not at a computer._ This person sleeping by the computer reminds me of Tanyta, especially when she gets stuck in an invention or something, she falls asleep and Jasmine or I would have to move her, depending on who's awake at that time, which is usually me.

I shut that door and headed to the last door down the hallway before leading to an open area. I arrived at the last door and peered in. I saw another double bed with blue sheets, this bed being closer to the door in the front right corner, the blankets all tucked in nice and neatly, I also saw the walls were painted blue, my favourite colour. I noticed that out of all the rooms, this one is the most cleanest, everything is organized, put away in its place and no mess was on the floor whatsoever. The only thing on the floor is a tatami mat, which is used for meditation. _This room I definitely prefer than the others. I could relate to this person._ I closed that door and headed out to the open area and saw a wide space, I was shocked at the size.

I counted only four rooms, but this living space made it look like twenty or more people lived here, it was that huge. It was close to the size of a football stadium. I was on the second level, so I could see things much better and I noticed there was a living area with lots of TVs and a long couch with two armchairs either side and a coffee table in front of the long couch with a mat underneath. I noticed there was water all around as well, I could be in the pumping station under Central Park or somewhere else that has water. But if I am under the pumping station, why would someone live in a pumping station? I rolled my eyes and looked to the right and noticed another door. This one was bigger than the other doors, almost like double doors on a front door. _Hm. I wonder if that leads outside._ I looked around the second level and noticed a stairway right next to me. I had climbed down and headed to the door that I was looking at. I reached the door and was about to open it when I heard muffled voices behind me, I looked behind but found no one there.

I noticed some more doors, but my attention was drawn to the middle one where there was a light coming from under the doorway as well as from a crack in the door. I walked to that door and listened in. I had only caught the last bit.

"…Donny, what's the deal with Kiara now? Surely she is awake. Right? This is the second time she's been here unconscious" a gruff Brooklyn accent sounded from behind the door. _That's Raph's voice, I'm sure it is. That explains how he knows my name, and Donny! Is he talking about Donatello, Donny? This is strange. Am I in the guys' home?_ I caught what Donny said.

"Well, there wasn't any damaged to her head, after being pushed into the wall. But she should be awake soon. Hopefully. I'll check her again after breakfast," I walked and was going to confront them for taking me, even though they are my friends, they had no right to kidnap me.

"Now, I want explanations as to why you kidnapped… me?" I opened the door and was met with the strangest sight. I saw what appeared to be four giant walking talking turtles. Each sported a different coloured headband as well as different coloured skin and different… weapons? My jaw dropped open and my eyes were wide. I heard the turtle with sea-green skin and an orange mask around its eyes, say.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about that bros," it… he pointed at me with wide eyes too, and what looked like a hint of a smile. Come to think of it, they all had wide eyes. And this sea-green turtle sounded like…

"Mikey?!" I asked before feeling dizzy. "Excuse me, but I think I'm going to faint," I said as my world started going black. I felt strong hands stop me falling to the ground but that was all I felt, heard or seen before my world went completely black.

**_Leonardo's POV_**

When Kiara said she was going to faint, my instincts told me to catch her before she hit the ground and got a head injury. I made it just in time and picked her up bridal style. This isn't how I wanted her to see me as what I am; I didn't expect her to find out this quick. That little argument we had, I wish I could take it back and just tell her. At least we wouldn't have been in this situation.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Raph asked.

"Put her on the couch Leo," Donny ordered, being the medi-turtle of us four. He knew what to expect and knows what to do in these situations as well as how to do it.

I took Kiara to the couch and placed her down slowly and gently. As I was placing her down I couldn't help but noticed how more beautiful and peaceful she looked. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her beauty, it is simply stunning. I kept staring, to the point that I didn't hear my red-clad brother talking to me.

"Oi, earth to Leo, you there," he said while waving his hand in front of my face. "Would you stop staring at your girlfriend for one second, you're creeping me out." I looked to see a smug look on his face.

"She isn't my girlfriend Raph," I said to my hot-headed brother _but I wish she was_ I finished inwardly. I then heard Master Splinter make the scene and asked what had happened to the golden-brown haired girl and Mikey had answered.

You gotta hand it to Mikey to try and make a serious situation into a joke and comical. I had to admit that telling us she was going to faint was funny but I held my posture. _Please wake up again soon Kiara; I want to see those beautiful hazel-brown eyes again._

"Donatello, when Miss Young has awoken, I would like you to inform me so that I may speak with her," he asked.

"Of course Sensei. It shouldn't be long, since she didn't hit her head any harder than before, she should wake up…" he looked at his watch that he has on his wrist, hidden under his wristband "…right… about… now" and as if on cue, I hear a groan. I looked toward the couch and noticed Kiara was waking up. Which was good.

"Man, what hit me. I felt like a truck ran over me and reversed back to run over me for a second time. Man, my head is killing me," she complained as she held her head in her hands. She removed her hands and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and her eyes landed on me, her eyes went wide and she moved back into the corner of the couch. She did look scared and I understand that, but, I just hope she doesn't faint again.

"Well, looks like you don't need to wait that long dudes, she woke up pretty quickly," Mikey stated. "Hey dudette, remember me?"

"Shell-fer-brains, how would she remember you, you're a giant turtle" Raph grumbled out.

"Of course she remembers me, she'll recognise my voice" Mikey said as he looked back at Kiara. "Dudette, you remember me right? Michelangelo, Mikey?" I saw Kiara nod her head slowly. she looked between the five of us.

"What happened t me? Why am I here? Did you kidnap me? And what happened to you four?" she looked between us again and she looked intrigued, confused and annoyed.

"It is a long story Miss Young, but I am sure we have time" Master Splinter walked in front of Kiara and sat down on the couch beside her. she didn't move or squirm, she just sat there and waited for the story.

"I have all the time in the world, it's not like I'm gonna be leaving anytime soon" she sarcastically said.

**Author's Note:** And there's chapter 10, this one took some time, but I finally got through it. Yay me! Now it's time to move on to chapter 11 and hopefully all the girls meet the turtles and Tanyta finds her power. man, this story is making me go crazy. too many scenarios to think of and too many details. I like details but this is too much. well, hope you enjoyed chapter 10, please leave a review and enjoy the rest of your night/day and stay tune for chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 11, Kiara had met the Turtles now and the other three still need to meet them. How long will it be? Who knows, but it ain't in this chapter, unfortunately but please read on, enjoy and review please. Without further ado, chapter 11.

**Chapter 11: Assembly**

_**Kiara's POV**_

You know, I would have thought that me shooting fireballs out of my mouth and hands was the weirdest thing I ever saw, but what I woke up to and see right in front of me, right now, has to be the most wackiest sight ever. For in front of me stood four giant walking turtles and a giant walking rat. And get this… they TALK! How bizarre can you get?

I looked at all the creatures in front of me and noticed each turtle has a different appearance. For example, one of the turtles was sitting in the recliner to my left, they had olive-green skin and a purple bandanna over his chocolate brown eyes, he also appeared to be carrying a weapon; a bo staff if I'm not mistaken, strapped to his ba… shell. A bo staff is a 6 foot stick that is wielded with two hands due to the weight and length. Another turtle who was on the recliner to my right had sea-green skin and an orange mask over his baby blue eyes, they looked gorgeous; seeing as my favourite colour is blue. He too was carrying a weapon or weapons, from what I remember these ones are called nunchakus or nunchucks. Two sticks connected by a small chain. These weapons were strapped to either side of the belt on his waist. He also looked the happiest but with a hint of scared.

The third turtle I saw was standing by the rat, this turtle had dark forest green skin and had a red bandanna over his ember eyes, what I could see, he also had weapons, his what I can recall from my learning of different weapons in my karate classes, (although we never used them), I remember them being twin sais placed on his belt either side of his waist, just like the sea-green turtle. A sai is like a three-prong fork, the middle part being the longest. The rat was the shortest, he was shorter than the turtles. Standing possibly 5'4 or something close. He was wearing a ragged brown robe, which in Japan I believe it is called a kimono (I love Japanese culture). He had sharp black eyes, which I guess could pierce a soul if he wanted to. He also had a walking stick that he carries everywhere with him it seems.

The final turtle had me more intrigued than the others. This one had light forest green skin, a blue bandanna over his… hazel eyes; why do those eyes look so familiar? And again, he had weapons; the twin katanas; one I'm more familiar with, I've trained in it but it ain't my favourite, I prefer the tessens. Katana is a name for a blade. His katanas were strapped to his shell in an X shape. I had taken noticed to all of this while they were talking, so I didn't pick up everything they said, but I did pick up the last bit.

"Shell-fer-brains, how would she remember you, you're a giant turtle," the red bandanna wearing turtle said, not sure how this came up but I didn't say anything.

"Of course she remembers me, she'll recognize my voice," the orange bandanna wearing turtle said. Now that he said that, I do recognize his voice, Michelangelo. He just confirmed my theory. "Dudette, you remember me right? Michelangelo, Mikey?" I nodded my head to confirm that I remember.

"What happened to me? Why am I here? And what happened to you?" I looked between the five of them.

"It is a long story Miss Young, but I am sure we have time," the rat walked in front of me and sat down on the couch beside me. I couldn't move or squirm, I just sat there. I was afraid to do anything else to be honest.

"I have all the time in the world, it's not like I'm gonna be leaving anytime soon," I said but I couldn't help but ask. "So how did _this_ happen?" I asked gesturing to their appearances.

"Listen child, I will tell you of our origin. It all started eighteen years ago, I was what you might call a normal rat. I remember a day that started like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy was carrying a glass jar, with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck. Another young boy, older, ran out to stop the old man from being ran over. But in the process, the young boy with the pet turtles dropped the jar as the older boy ran out and bumped him. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. Both the canister and the turtles all were flowed into the sewers. The canister smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered the turtle's bodies. I took pity gathering them up in a coffee can. As I picked them up some of the ooze got on me. Once I had gathered them all, I then took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find that the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growths. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground, I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so different. I was amazed by their dexterity but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke, my name. Soon they all were speaking. Intelligence, followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjitsu. The art of stealth and power and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissance art I fished out of a storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo," the rat said gesturing to the blue bandanna wearing turtle, no wonder he was so familiar. "Donatello," he continued gesturing to the purple banded turtle who returned from the, what I assume to be the kitchen with something in hand. I hadn't even noticed him gone. "Raphael," gesturing to the red clad turtle, who gave a nod. "Michelangelo," he finished gesturing to the orange masked turtle. Who had a goofy smile, which I couldn't help but smile back. "And together they are brothers." That was actually an awesome story. I must remember it. "So we have remained in secret and that is our story.

"But how do you know martial arts?" I asked.

"That is a story for another time," the rat answered. Don came over to me and gave me some pills, I looked at them.

"Painkillers, I'm assuming you have a headache." He said as I nodded and took the pills and drank some water.

"Thank you, Don." I thought over the story that I just heard, but something just doesn't add up to me. "That was a great story, but what concerns me is how were you humans for a day and yet you're actually turtles? And I don't mean any disrespect sir, but who are you?" I asked the last question to the rat. It's better knowing his name instead of calling him the rat all the time.

"You may call me Master Splinter or Sensei," the rat… uh, Master Splinter, answered my last question, then everyone looked to Don for my first question to be answered, guess since he's the smart guy, he must be the explaining guy too.

"The reason we were human for the day and turtles right now is because of my invention I was working on. A watch that could turn us human temporarily, it would give us a taste of how normal human teenagers go about their lives," Donny mentioned, that was cool, Tanyta and Don so have a match made from heaven.

"You do realize that Tanyta would so kill you to get the info on how you came up with that right?" I asked the purple masked turtle, who nodded.

"Yea, she probably will," Mikey agreed as he gave Don a wide teasing grin.

I smiled and looked around the place and back to Master Splinter, my smile slightly fading. "Hey, Master Splinter, no disrespect or anything, but um where am I? And why am I here?" I asked.

"Child, you are in our home, in the sewers," he answered, I couldn't help but make a disgusted face, I hate the sewers. "And I think Leonardo can answer your second question." I looked to Leo in the blue bandanna and I had to advert my eyes from his, since I remember that argument we had last night, but I don't remember what happened to me to be brought here, so I just listened.

"You're here because, you were attacked. By Purple Dragons. You ran down an alley and it was a dead end, the PDs were also there. Hun slammed you into a wall and you blacked out, you were bleeding badly, the closest hospital was 5 miles. So I had no choice but to bring you to our lair so Donny could fix you up again," he answered. Now I remember, I remember seeing that HUGE mountain of a man giving me a major punch that knocked me out, I… hang on…

"Again? You mean I was here before and Don fixed me?" I asked looking at Leo then to Don quickly.

"Yea, that was the night before you were sick all day," Don answered me.

"Oh right, then. I must have been that far out to not notice it," I said.

"Miss Young, there is something of most importance we need to discuss" Master Splinter said as he looked into my eyes all serious like.

"What is that?" I asked nervously.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world in our true forms, these inventions of Donatello's have given my sons the chance to be allowed to walk among the humans. And I must ask of you, to not tell anyone about us," Sensei continued.

"Of course not Master Splinter. I would never tell anyone, I mean who would believe me?" I asked. He came closer to me and looked me dead in the eye right into my soul, it felt like it anyway.

"I believe you," he said.

"Well, I need to be going, the girls are probably worried about me, once again. I swear every time they get worried it's mainly about me when I go and do something crazy," I laughed nervously and stood up.

"Of course child, Leonardo will escort you back home?" Master Splinter said.

"Oh, no, no that's fine, I can find my own way, thank you. I have a good sense of direction, I'll find my way. Thank you anyway and uh… nice to meet you Master Splinter. Bye guys," I walked toward the door and took a deep breath as I was going.

* * *

><p>So here I was walking in a sewer, the stinking sewers, and surprisingly enough it stinks more here than it does in the… what was it that the turtles called it… the lair? It's almost as if they receive clean fresh air from somewhere.<p>

Strange.

I was walking for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes, and I still have no clue as to where I am. I thought about climbing a ladder to lead topside but I then I thought to not bother, if I come up to a place where it is really busy, I don't want them thinking I was dirty or homeless, so the only thing I can think of is to just keep walking until I'm sure I know where I am. Fat chance.

I'm already going crazy. These sewers just go on and on and on and ON. Who wouldn't go crazy?

"This is nuts. Where the heck am I?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"You're in the sewers under Bartleby street," I heard a gentle voice sound just behind me. I jumped and gave a roundhouse kick, my foot was caught in a light forest green hand, I looked into the face and saw blue fabric and knew instantly on who it is. Leonardo.

"What do you want?" I asked as he let go of my leg, I turned my back to him and crossed my arms across my chest. I'm not trying to be nasty or anything but I just don't think I can handle looking at him right now, not after what happened.

"I want to apologies and to escort you back to your apartment. Look, Kiara I'm sorry for what I said last night. This is what I mean by I know more than you do about being a freak. I didn't want you to know, since you might not still look at us as friends. Listen, I know you are upset about me not telling you and I understand that but… would we… could we still be friends?" he answered. I turned around and looked in his eyes with a small glare. My look softened, he was sincere, he was telling the truth.

"To be honest, I don't know. I mean, since you know I spit out fireballs, you stayed as my friend, but…" I took a deep breath, I licked my lips for they felt dry. "Look, I know I was out of line for what I said last night, and I'm sorry too. Could you guys give me a few days to get use to all this?" I asked.

"Sure we can, but is it ok to escort you back to the apartment?" he asked.

"Sure, I think I can handle that. I mean, I'm completely lost down here without an escort," I gave him a small smile and he returned a small one back. I then followed him back to the apartment; I definitely was lost, way off, not cool. Our journey was quiet, not much talk was happening between the two of us. That's what happened all the way back to the apartment.

We made it to the manhole in an alley by the apartment I live in. I climbed out and Leo stayed at the top of the ladder, since it was broad daylight, he kept hidden. I looked back to him.

"Thank you Leo, for bringing me home. And thank you for understanding that I need time to register all this," I said, giving him a smile as I looked deep into his hazel eyes.

"You're welcome Kia. Hopefully you accept the fact that we are different from you, but we are hoping to still be friends with you and the others," he said with a smile back to me.

"Bye Leo… see you soon," _I hope_ I inwardly said the last part as I walked to the apartment.

"Bye Kiara," he left back down the manhole and back home. Too much things to think over, I don't know if I still want to be friends now. I mean it's not the fact they are completely different, it's more like a trust, can I trust them to tell me everything like I told them. I don't know, it's all so confusing. I need to think in a nice place, I'm heading to Central Park, to clear my head better. Central Park is the best place to be to think.

_**Leonardo's POV (Friday, two days later)**_

It was seven am on Friday morning and my brothers and I were getting ready for school, Raph and Mikey were complaining as usual about how early we have to get up and why they had to. Luckily enough for those two, we didn't have training this morning, I'll admit that I'm a little bit upset about it but can't be helped.

Donny and I were already in the kitchen of April's apartment, April was with us, Casey was still asleep. All three of us could hear Raph's curses and Mikey's whining from here. We arrived at April's last night after patrol with Casey, hence why he's still asleep. Patrol, was quite last night, not much was happening, just a couple muggings and an attempted rape.

During the whole patrol, I just couldn't think. My mind was on Kiara the whole time. You see, a couple days ago, she found out the truth about us, my brothers and I being turtles and Master Splinter being a rat, and had asked for a few days for her mind to process what she had witnessed. And since today is Friday, the day of assembly where Kiara and I sing our duet, it's gonna be very interesting. Hopefully we can put the whole turtle thing to the side for now and sing together.

Raph and Mikey finally came to the kitchen for breakfast and stopped their complaining, good thing too, I was starting to get a headache. All of us was upset about Kiara not wanting anything to do with us for the next couple days. Although we understand why she would want to be left alone for that amount of time, but doesn't mean we have to like it. Or should I say me.

All four of us had our breakfast and were on our way to school, after saying goodbye to April, who went down the stairs to open her shop. It was seven thirty then and assembly is at nine so I got plenty of time to just relax and talk with Kiara about the duet. If I can find her and if she's up to talking with me.

We arrived at the school at eight and walked around to try and find the girls. We found three of them by the front doors, the fourth was just walking off to the auditorium, where the music room is placed. My brothers walked up to the three girls standing in the hallway, while I walked after the fourth who walked into the auditorium.

She had her back to me walking to the stage, with me following. We arrived backstage and didn't talk, in fear of saying the wrong thing. So we just stood there looking at each other in the eyes. I could lose myself in those hazel-brown eyes, they are so beautiful.

I couldn't stand the silence, usually I don't mind the silence, some days, silence is golden to me. But this silence between Kia and me, I just can't stand it. "Hey Kiara," I greeted, might as well start with something.

"Hey Leo," she greeted back with a small smile. God, I missed that smile, even if it was small. When she smiles, it lights up her face and it could even light up the whole room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well thank you. How are you?" I asked back. Two days without talking to her killed me, mentally, glad we can talk again even if it is only by small talk like this.

"Fine. So, uh, we gonna do this duet? Get it over and done with right?" she asked. I gave a nod, unsure on how to answer. The bell went for nine o'clock, we've been talking only for a short time, but it was worth it. I could hear everyone file into the auditorium and only a certain few students were on stage by the instruments they were going to play to the song we were singing.

I could tell everyone was sitting down in their chairs and the voices were starting to quiet down, meaning the principle, Mrs. McCallum was on the stage.

"Settle down now students," the crowd were quiet. "Welcome to assembly. The music class has a special song to sing for everyone today. Please give them a warm welcome to Mrs Wright," she looked toward the music teacher who walked on stage as if she's the most important thing happening.

"Thank you Maria," Mrs Wright thanked and then went on to speak about the assembly special. "The music class has been asked to perform a song today, we decided to sing the song written by MLTR, the song of choice was 'Take Me To Your Heart'. We also decided on who should sing and we had chosen Mr. Leonardo Hamato and Miss Kiara Young. The reason we chose these two is because they have potential that I have seen. Miss Young possess the skills to be able to perform it well. And although Mr Hamato was only here for a few days, I could see right through him to see that he has musical talent…" she continued.

"Can we just get this over with?" I could hear Kiara whisper.

"I'd say," I agreed. I don't know why she says I have musical talent, because I don't. I don't mind singing but its only when I'm alone, prefer it that way, so my brothers don't tease or blackmail me or whatever. I can take it but, Mikey could take it too far.

"…So without further ado, I give you Miss Young and Mr. Hamato," Mrs. Wright said as she walked off to the side. Before all this PD and turtle mess Kiara and I were able to decide on how to sing the song in harmony and take turns.

We walked up to the microphones that was waiting for us at the front of the stage. I took a deep breath as the music just overtook the sounds. I just listened and waited for the right time.

Which is now.

**"****Take Me To Your Heart"** by _**MLTR (Michael Learns To Rock)**_

_[Verse 1]_

(Both vocalizing) mmmmm, yea, yea, mmmmmmm

**Leonardo:** Hiding from the rain and snow

Trying to forget but I won't let go

**Kiara:** Looking at a crowded street

Listening to my own heart beat

**Leonardo:** So many people all around the world

Tell me where do I find someone like you girl

_[Chorus]_

**Kiara:** Take me to your heart, take me to your soul

**Leonardo:** Give me your hand before I'm old

**Both:** Show me what love is, haven't got a clue

Show me that wonders can be true

**Kiara:** They say nothing last forever

We're only here today

**Leonardo:** Love is now or never

Bring me far away

Take me to your heart, take me to your soul

**Kiara:** Give me your hand and hold me

**Both:** Show me what love is, be my guiding star

It's easy, take me to your heart

_[Verse 2]_

**Leonardo:** Standing on a mountain high

Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky

**Kiara:** I should go and see some friends

But they don't really comprehend

**Both:** Don't need too much talking without saying anything

All I need is someone who makes me wanna sing

_[Chorus]_

**Kiara:** Take me to your heart, take me to your soul

Give me your hand before I'm old

**Leonardo:** Show me what love is, haven't got a clue

Show me that wonders can be true

**Both:** They say nothing last forever

We're only here today

Love is now or never

Bring me far away

_[Chorus, Bridge]_

**Kiara:** Take me to your heart, take me to your soul

Give me your hand and hold me

**Leonardo:** Show me what love is, be my guiding star

It's easy, take me to your heart

**Kiara:** (Take me take me)

**Both:** Take me to your heart, take me to your soul

Give me your hand and hold me

Show me what love is, be my guiding star

It's easy, take me to your heart…

After the song was finished, applause sounded loudly in my ears, but I didn't register it. During the last chorus to that song Kiara and I were staring into each other's eyes. Deep. The applause finally knocked us out of our staring contest. I gave her a smile as I felt my cheeks heat up. She returned one, although still small and I could see a small tint of red on her cheeks.

We then walked off the stage and to the crowd to sit down through the rest of the assembly. I wasn't really paying attention to the teachers on stage talking; I was too busy watching Kiara in the corner of my eye. I just couldn't look away from her. I am falling very hard for her, but I don't think she feels the same way. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Ahem, I mean the only beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Assembly has finished, finally. And I had my first lesson which was Maths, followed by Science, then I had History, all three Kiara was in the same class. When I got the chance I would try and talk to her, but obviously since we were in class, we didn't want the teachers telling us to be quiet, so we kept it small talk. Not long after, it was Music followed by Home Economics and then lunch. Again Kiara was in both lesson, we also had the same lunch time.

_**Third Person's POV**_

Leonardo met the young woman in the cafeteria at the back where the other three girls are. His brothers must either still be in class or they are in trouble, _I doubt Donny is but Raph and Mikey, no surprises if they are._ He walked off to the back of the cafeteria where the girls were.

"Hey girls," Leo greeted them as he sat down besides Kiara.

"Hola Leo. How's it going amigo?" Gloria said as she ate her lunch, which was left over mince casserole made by Kiara.

"Alright, I guess," he answered, unsure how to answer the question, because he wasn't sure how he felt at the moment what with having a bad start to the day.

"You two were awesome this morning. Never thought you had it in you, Leo. I never got told that you were a good singer," Ria pointed out. The black haired boy had a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Well, I don't usually sing in front of them. I'm more private about those sort of things. Knowing them, if they knew they would never let it go," he answered.

"Well, don't ever listen to them if they do that, since you. Were. AWESOME!" Ria shouted out, Tanyta and Jasmine both nodded while Kiara smiled their agreements.

The girls and Leo were waiting for his brother's when he felt a body sit on his lap facing the girls. "Hey Leo~" a seductive female voice came from the body that was on his lap and it gives him the shivers every time he hears it; Stacey Henderson. She placed her arms around his neck and hugged it with a giant smile. _She gives me the creeps, ever since the party that night._ She was wearing her usual sort of clothes, slutty clothes, short mini shorts that show some butt cheek and a low tank top showing her bra, like what the female celebrities, like Beyonce, Rhianna and all those famous singers wear, and in her favourite colour, hot pink. Her bright red, waist length, hair was up in a bun with bangs framing her olive coloured face with heavy makeup; blue eye-shadow, hot pink lipstick, mascara, heavy black eye liner and dark brown blush

"Uh, hi Stacey, what are you doing?" he asked politely and very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm just sitting here, next to the greatest guy ever," she gave one creepy smile that he couldn't help but shiver at, he had felt violent chills run down his spine. "So, I was wondering what your plans are for this weekend? I got this party and you are sooo invited hon." Everyone knows about Stacey being in the nurse's office for about three days from the punch she received from Jasmine in English a few days ago, which gave her a black eye. Hence why she's acting more seductive around Leo, because she missed days without him.

"Uh, well, I, um…" he stuttered and cleared his throat, Leo looked toward the girls who gave Stacey glares but Kiara, oh boy, if looks could kill then Stacey would already be dead.

"Sorry, Stacey" Kiara said sarcastically as she stood up and gave the biggest glare she ever could conceive to someone. "But Leo already has plans, to spend the weekend with his brothers and us. And sorry to say this but you're not invited. Who would want to go to a slut party anyway?" Kiara took the thrill in seeing Stacey go red in anger but Leo was more afraid on what will happen if she keeps baiting her. She gave a small glare and a growl. Kia just smirked

"You know what Young, you don't deserve him. He ain't your type. You're just a bitch who deserves no one. Your family, or friends don't care about you, so why don't you just go dig yourself a hole and die already," Stacey shouted out and got the whole cafeteria's attention who gasped in shock, Leo felt heat rush to his face. "What are you gonna do about it now Young?"

Kiara, had tears in her eyes, but she was fighting them off. Guess what Stacey said hit home very hard. Her family lives in Australia, while she's in America for schooling. That's gotta hurt badly.

She took a deep breath, "Look here, Henderson. Unlike you, I don't sleep with a guy just for kicks, ok?" she said with a glare that could kill. Anyone who has keen eyesight could see that she was slightly glowing and her eyes looked to be changing shape and colour. Stacey who was looking her in the eyes was actually getting a bit scared at seeing the eyes change slightly "And for the record, at least I wasn't the one who got knocked out by a single punch and was left in the nurse's office for three days straight and at least I don't look like I've been in a hell of a fight. And add on the fact that I at least have friends helping me and for the icing on the cake, I don't need my daddy's bank account to get me popular or to keep these things quiet. Now, you tell me, Henderson, who really needs the friends and family behind them to be cared for. As far as I'm concerned I'm more cared for than what you are. Now if you don't mind, the girls, Leo and I are gonna head off before I do something that I just might regret," _but, I know I won't regret it_ she added inwardly. Kiara got up and gave Stacey a sweet smile as if what she just said was never even said.

Leo moved Stacey off of his lap and got up with Kiara and the girls, a little too eagerly, and who could blame him. Having the slut of the school on his lap like that, anyone who wasn't looking for some fun like that would. As Stacey looked on at the boy's back and looked absolutely gob-smacked at the Australian woman, she didn't realized that her bright red hair caught fire.

"FIRE! YOU'RE HAIR IS ON FIRE STACEY!" someone in the audience yelled. Stacey got over looking at the retreating students and screamed as she could feel the heat. She raced around the cafeteria trying to find something to wash the fire out.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOUNG! MARK MY WORDS!" she screamed out to the goldie-brown haired woman that just left the cafeteria with Leo and the girls. Luckily for the red haired woman, a girl with raven black hair and green eyes came up to her and splashed water at her to put the fire out. Stacey stopped screaming at that point and looked toward the woman who helped her. Her make-up was ruined from that splash, but she was also grateful for the fire to be out. The whole cafeteria laughed at her. The red haired woman looked embarrassed and quickly ran out of the room to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>That bitch young is gonna get it. My hair… oh my fucking GOD!<em> Stacey's thoughts was all over the place and her hair was all gone, burned and singed. She reached up and touched her now black hair and small strips, which fell out at the simple touch. _How can this happen to me? I look hideous._ She was quietly sobbing to herself. Fortunately for her no one is in the bathroom at the moment.

"What has happened to your hair?" a female voice said from the shadows. Or so she thought, Stacey whipped her head around so quickly that it would have seemed as if she just got whiplash.

"W-Who's there? Who are you?" she stammered looking side to side, losing what little hair she had left.

"A friend. One who wishes to help you get back at that girl who unfortunately burnt all of your hair. I'm surprised your skin isn't charcoal now," the voice said more clearly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"And how, pray tell, are you gonna get that bitch back?" Stacey asked with a sneer as she grabbed her scarf that she collected from her locker before heading to the bathroom and placed it over her head.

"Easy. How would you like to come with me and learn how to fight? Train in the art of ninjitsu, so you can become a ninja and be able to get back at her," the shadow suggested. Stacey had to think about that. _Learn how to fight would be good, so I can bash those fucking girls, but it also could destroy my looks._

"Will this training damage my looks? Cause if so, you can count me out. And what's in it for you?" Stacey asked as she walked to the door to head out with her head held high and a scarf covering her bald head when the voice sounded from behind her, very calm.

"On the contrary, it will improve your 'looks'. And just think about it, you'll be able to give that girl a taste of her own medicine. She certainly has it coming. And I want nothing in return, except to please my Master and see to it that I'm more superior then others," the female voice said as she held out a sort of card to her. "If you ever change your mind, call me," and with that the shadow disappeared. Stacey looked at the paper in her hand and mauled over her thoughts. _I'll think about it. Young certainly deserves it,_ she inwardly growled at the thought of the hazel brown eyed woman before stomping out of the bathroom to finish the day.

* * *

><p>In the heart of the city inside a building, in broad daylight, a tall man was seated on the floor behind a small table at the top of the stairs, the man is of Japanese descent. He had cold black eyes that could just pierce the heart. His smooth black hair fashioned neatly on top of his head. His lips were pulled in a thin line. Showing no emotion whatsoever. He was obviously waiting for something or someone.<p>

A mountain size human male walked in to the throne room of the Japanese man to consult what he sees and hears. The man behind the desk was looking through paperwork and trying to think up a good enough plan to capture the half-demon and take over Demontopia. He can't concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, for his mind is too occupied with the planning.

The mountain sized man walked up to the bottom of the stairs waiting to be acknowledge by his master.

"Report Hun!" the Japanese man said, still trying to go through the paperwork.

"Master, the girls you told us to look out for, one of them is with the Turtles now. She knows about them. The blue one, saved her from the boys. I believe they are working together," the mountain sized man said, bowing.

"Curse those terrapins!" the Japanese man cursed. "Do you know which one?"

"The lighter brown girl." The man, Hun said.

"This puts all my plans back!" the master exclaimed, standing up and pacing behind the table. Then he stopped and smiled. "Actually, this could work to our advantage".

"How Master?" Hun asked. The master didn't even hear the question.

"Assemble the Foot soldiers. I have a special mission for them," Hun bowed without another question and left the throne room, going to do what his master had ordered of him.

"Father! Do you think it is wise to pursue this path, the half-demon is stubborn. Plus she is with the turtles, I'm sure that they won't allow her out of their sights if they know that you are pursuing her," a woman said as she walked into the room, she too was of Japanese descent and had raven black hair and bright green eyes.

"I am well aware of what those cretins will do Karai," her father said as he sat back down and pulled his hands in front of his face so that his fingertips touch. The woman, Karai, walked closer to the stairs. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Hun and Foot soldiers, men in black pyjama-like suits, came in to the throne room and bowed before their master.

"My Lord, how do you plan on capturing the half-demon?" Karai asked. The man smirked a sadistic smirk as he looked at his followers.

* * *

><p>After the man finished: "Master Shredder, do you think the plan will work?" Hun asked. "I mean, we've seen how protective the turtles can be with friends and family. Like that O'Neil woman and Jones." The man spat the names as if it were poison and it burned his tongue. The master gave Hun a sharp look and watched as the mountain of a man bowed under his gaze.<p>

"Since, you don't listen very well. I will tell you one. More. Time!" he said as he walked to the top of the stairs and looked at his followers.

_"I see that your power of attention are a little on the far side. But as dumb as you are, now pay attention!"_ he stomped his foot to gain everyone's attention again.

_"My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expression the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and deception, that even you can't be caught unawares!"_ he walked down the stairs and walked up to his daughter and Hun. He didn't want to repeat himself.

_"So prepare for a plan full of tricking, be prepared for sensational news. A darkened, new era is tiptoeing nearer,"_ Hun walked up to his master carefully this time and hesitantly asked the question.

_"Where do we feature?"_ the master moved closer to his face so that it was only a few inches from him, just to prove his point. He was getting impatient.

_"Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid, but you will be rewarded when at last I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!"_ a single Foot soldier hesitantly walked up to him, but couldn't look him in the eyes.

_"Yes Master, we will be prepared, but for what?"_ he asked, bowing his head.

_"For the death of the King"_ the master said as he punched the Foot Soldier back in line. He stumbled back. Another soldier step forward slightly.

_"Why? Is he sick?"_

_"No, you FOOL! We're going to kill him. And his precious daughters too,"_ the master punched the second Foot Soldier who fell to the ground.

_"Great idea! Who needs a king?"_ a random Foot Soldier in the audience shouted out and the rest all cheered.

_"No king! No king!…"_ the man stamped his foot harder.

_"IDIOTS! There will be a king!"_ he shouted. The audience all murmured.

_"What do you mean Master?"_ a voice in the crowd asked, a female voice.

_"I WILL be king!..."_ the master exclaimed.

_"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"_ All Foot Soldiers, Karai and Hun cheered.

_"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future with prizes, and that's how I want it to be, but the point that I must emphasize is, you won't get a sniff without me!"_ the master walked back up the stairs and behind the table.

_"So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning. Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the master I am"_ he picked up a gauntlet with spikes off the table and placed them on his hands and placed it across his chest.

_"Yes, my claws and ambitions are bared, be prepared!"_

_"Yes, my/his claws and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!"_ after that last word, the master let out a laughed that could make the bravest men shake in their armour, and sat down again. Now, the only thing to do was to put the plan to work.

A shadow in a corner was watching the whole scene, with a smirk. _Hopefully that woman wants to join us, that way the plan can be fulfilled with no problems to start. I can see if she accepts and destroys that other girl, then Master Shredder will appoint me second in command. She better not blow it._ She sank back into the shadow more and waited for a possible phone call.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I can't believe I'm talking to Leo again after what I did the other day and how I acted the last two days around him. I feel really bad. I really do. Can't believe I talked to him like that. Makes me feel terrible. And he's such a gentle and kind man, er, turtle I guess I should call him now right? Since I saw his true appearance and that also made me upset, I asked him only last night or was it a few days ago? I can't remember, but I asked him how he knows about being a freak when I could shoot fireballs that I didn't realize that I was hurting his feelings. He definitely knew what it felt like. And I… I made him upset at me.

I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't want to talk to me anymore after that. But I'm really grateful for talking to him again. I miss our chats we had. Even though I didn't talk to him at least for two days. Which I'll admit, wasn't cool, at all. But you gotta admit, it was the heat of the moment, I was frustrated since I felt like a freak that I didn't even think about what I was saying.

And what happened today to Stacey's hair, priceless. I can't believe that happened, I'm glad it did happen though to her anyway, but also so unexpected. Don't care, she deserved it. Wonder what she's gonna do about hair now, I'm sure it's all burned and gone by now, don't know if she had it put out yet or not. Honestly, I hope it didn't, hope it consumes her entire body. This was at lunchtime, now its last lesson and almost time to go home, so who knows if it did consume her. Someone probably already put the fire out. Which would be a total bummer.

* * *

><p>RRRIIINNNGGG! Now, school had finished. As we were leaving the building, I told the girls that I was heading to the dance studio and that I won't be back for a while. But in truth I was actually heading to the guys place, what they called the lair. I kinda left off on a bad note with Master Splinter, their father, so I'm gonna make it up to him. The reason I didn't tell my girls the truth is because they don't know about the turtles or rat yet and I don't want to rush this information on them like it had been done to me, I rather let them warm up to them first.<p>

I was walking with the boys back to their lair, surprisingly Don, Raph and Mikey didn't want to stay with the girls. I thought they wanted to but hey its okay, I don't mind, I was just surprised. Especially since I can see the three of them are crushing badly on the other three.

"Hey Leo, about the other night, listen, I'm really sorry about the way I talked to you, guess I didn't think before opening my big mouth," I said as we continued walking to the lair.

"Kia, it's okay. You didn't know and honestly I'm partly to blame as well. I didn't tell you the truth," he replied. We had stopped at this point and while the other three continued, but I bet they stayed within hearing distance.

"And I understand why you didn't tell me. The truth is definitely hard to believe without seeing it with your own eyes," I stated. I gave him a smile. "But still I'm sorry."

"No harm done Kia. I'm just glad we're still friends," he responded. "We're still friends aren't we?" he looked so unsure. I don't know what came over me but I gave him a big hug and kiss on his cheek, I felt a rush of heat on my face, I guess I'm blushing. I can hear snickering and, just a hunch, a very obvious hunch; it's the others. I looked to the three brothers ahead of us and saw that my obvious hunch is correct. Mikey is the loudest, very loud, closely followed by Raph. Don has a very quiet snicker. But I can still hear him.

"Yo, Lovebirds! Let's get a move on," Raph shouted with a grin.

"Yea, I'm hungry, my stomach is growling like crazy," Mikey added. I gave a small giggle and looked back at Leo before walking ahead to the other three.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," I said as I raced ahead of them, with the others following close behind. Luckily no one else was around because we were laughing like crazy while racing. And it would have been embarrassing if I got caught, I'm not usually this open when laughing. Suddenly I heard a cat screech as if it's in pain. I stopped in my tracks and listened carefully.

"Kia, what's wrong?" Mikey asked. I placed my finger up to my mouth in a shush motion. I backtracked into an alley where I saw four young boys, kids at that, beating up a cat. The cat was a tabby cat, a domestic sort of cat that are more for indoors. From what I could tell in what little light the alley showed, the tabby had golden-brown fur, just like my hair colour and black stripes along its back and tail. I also believe that I saw green eyes. Poor thing, I couldn't keep watching, I had to do something now.

"Oi, get away from that cat!" I shouted out to the boys, they turned to me and were wide-eyed. "How would you like to be treated like that? Now off with you and don't let me catch you treating animals like that again," I gave them a glare as they ran off, I followed them with my eyes before my look softened as I turned toward the cat. The poor thing, it didn't deserve that beating. I could tell the brothers were behind me.

"Dudette, what happened?" Mikey asked loudly.

"Four boys were beating up a cat. I couldn't stand to watch that happen," I told him as I kneeled down by the cat and reached my hand out. "Hey there little guy…" I started, despite its injuries the cat hissed at me. I retracted my hand. "Girl?" the cat meowed at that. So it's a girl, whoops, my bad.

"I wonder why it's out here. The streets aren't really for cats" Donnie says. I tuned the guys out as I looked the cat in the eyes and felt some sort of familiar connection. Almost as if I've met her somewhere before. But where? I do not know. I held my hand out again for her to sniff, she slowly backed away.

"Hey, girl, I'm not gonna hurt you, come here," I soothed her skittish behaviour, she seemed to have heard me, for she came closer to my hand and sniffed it. I think I even heard a purr. Wow that was quick. But I'm glad that she is warming up to me, if slowly. I gave a small smile. I moved my hand around her to pick her up, there was a soft growl but she wasn't making an attempt to get away, which I hope is a good thing. I brought her close to my chest and held her, giving her pets as she purred. "There you go, girl. That's better."

"Can we keep her, Leo, please!" Mikey begged Leo, I looked to him and saw that he was debating. Silently I gave him a look, saying, 'I'm keeping her'. He seemed to have gotten the message.

"Mikey, I think Kiara should keep her," Leo said as he looked to his brothers.

"Bro, just because she's your girlfriend…" Mikey started.

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Leo and I said at the same time, our faces red. We looked to each other and smiled. We somehow know how to sync without realizing it. The other three were snickering again.

"Sorry Mikey, but I think I'll keep her. After all, I'm the one who found her and scared those boys away," I said looking to the youngest brother.

"Aww, no fair, dudette. Can I at least name her?" he asked. I thought about it and came to a conclusion.

"Sure, just nothing strange" I smiled. He grinned but at the same time frowned.

"It won't be strange. Can I hold her and check her out?" the orange clad disguised turtle said.

"That last part just sounded disturbing Mikey," I said as I handed the cat over to him and stepped back enough to observe and make sure he's not hurting her. Don't get me wrong I trust all four of the brothers, it's just that since she's mine now and she was beaten, I just don't want her to be more hurt than she already is.

"Not like that Kia" he said with a glare. He looked all over the cat to find a good name. "Mmm, yep, yep, good" I could hear him mumble. I rolled my eyes and was anxious to know what he had named her.

"Well, Mikey?" I asked.

"I think her name should be Venus," he said. My eyes widened. That is a good name. Venus. After the planet.

"Venus, the second planet from the Sun, orbiting it every 224.7 Earth days. It has no natural satellite. It's named after the Roman goddess of Love and Beauty and in Greek mythology named after Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty. Besides the Moon, Venus is the brightest natural object in the night sky, reaching an apparent magnitude of -4.6, bright enough to cast shadows. Venus is a terrestrial planet and is sometimes called Earth's "sister planet" because of their similar size, gravity, and bulk composition. However, it has also been shown to be radically different from earth in other respects. It has the densest atmosphere of the four terrestrial planets, consisting of more than 96% carbon dioxide.

"The atmospheric pressure at the planet's surface is 92 times that of Earth's. With a mean surface temperature of 733 degrees, which is 462 C and 863 F, Venus is by far the hottest planet in the Solar System. It is also known as the evening star for it could been seen in the night sky, and the morning star because it could be seen for a few hours before the Sun grew too bright. The planet actually becomes brightest before the Sun rises or just after sunset." I said with a smile. The boys, except Donnie, were looking at me with blank looks. I shrugged my shoulders. "What? I like learning about the galaxy," I said. I grabbed the cat, now dubbed as Venus, and placed her in my arms. She must like that name for she is purring like mad and rubbing her head against my shoulder. She's so cute.

"Wow, I never knew that. I don't know why I named her that, it's like as if she told me herself, through my mind." Mikey said. Now it was my turn to give him a blank look.

"Really Mikey? She's a cat, she can't talk." I stated.

"True, and we're just turtles and yet we can talk" Mikey countered.

"Being a mutant doesn't count, Venus is not a mutant, so she can't talk to you. Let alone be able to tell you telepathy about her name." I said. I gave Venus a scratch behind her ear which made her purr even more.

"Come on, guys, I wanna get home to work on the watches, they seem to run out of battery quicker than I thought. Which is strange, since I made sure it lasted longer." Donnie said as I agreed, it was also getting chilly out.

"Let's go then. Lead the way boys," I said as we walked out of the alleyway and down the street again. Heading to the lair.

_**Stacey's POV**_

I was sitting on my bed in my room at home, looking at the card in my hands. The strange woman who hid in the shadows gave me the creeps but also gave me this card, for if I wanted to learn fighting. I can use it to bash Young that would be really great. I've always wanted to get back at her for what she has done to me, ever since she stopped being my friend a long while ago.

I made my decision. I pulled out my pink cell phone, one of the latest models I might add, and dialed the number on the card. I waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello. I was wondering when you were going to call," the same female voice said.

"Well, sorry, but I had a lot to think about," I stated sarcastically.

"I see. So I take it you have made your decision?" the voice said calmly as if she already knew my answer. I took a breath.

"I'm in."

**Author's Note:** So there's Chapter 11. Who is this female who gets Stacey into fighting ninjitsu? And who was the shadow in the building with the Foot Soldiers and Shredder?

Also, I am so very sorry that these chapters are taking forever. MAJOR writers block, the holidays and my beta reader who also is busy which I don't blame her. It is always like that, but I do appreciate all her help with my stories, I know what it feels like to be busy and all. Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and you'll see the next one soon.


End file.
